After the Fall
by jankg27
Summary: This follows my Season 3 Re-Write and the years following Matt and CJ's broken engagement. A few characters are my own, but most are not.
1. Chapter 1

**After the Fall – Chapter 1**

"Are you gonna tell him?" he asked.

Somewhere between the main entrée and dessert CJ had mustered up enough strength to tell the new man in her life that she was pregnant … with another man's baby. He took it rather well… almost too well. But, that was Gary Pentin for ya. He was a man who always took things in stride. He knew when to get upset about something, and when not to. Most of the time he was calm and nonjudgmental. And he was becoming quite smitten with the new woman in his life. He wasn't about to be the slightest bit critical or unsupportive. Even though he was curious, if not a little scared that she would leave his life as quickly as she entered it, and run back to him.

"I don't know. A part of me feels that he deserves the right to know, but another part of me can't help but think that the fewer people who know, the better. I'd have the opportunity to raise this child away from all the dangerous criminals he's always encountering. It was always a concern for us when we discussed having children. He has as many friends as enemies. I've lost count over the years how many times I was used to get to him. This child would be a marked target if anyone knew it was related to him."

Gary wanted to help her make the right decision. He prayed the right decision would also be what he wanted.

"Sounds like you've been giving this a lot of thought .…"

"Yes, I have. I've also been thinking about something else. I think it's time for me to get a place of my own."

His heart sunk a little. He had to try harder.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling stronger enough to do that. But, you don't have to."

"Thank you, it's just that I … I think things may get a little too complicated. You've all done so much for me already. I shouldn't keep burdening you with my baggage."

"Whoa, stop right there! You've been anything but a burden. And, in case you didn't notice, my boys and I really like you. And, do you really think it's a good idea for you to be alone at a time like this?"

"Maybe not, but what will your mother say?"

"Are you kidding? She adores you! She'd kill me if I let you move out alone in your condition. CJ, I want you to stay … but only if you really want to. Look, if you're that concerned about her reaction, how about you wait until after you talk to her? Then you can decide once and for all."

Carlotta Pentin was the kind of woman who welcomed people with an open mind and open arms. In short amount of time she had grown especially close to her. CJ knew she had a snowball in hell's chance to be shunned by her.

She smiled and took hold of his hand. He made her life seem so simple at a time when it was rather complicated. And it turned out he was right about his mother. She greeted her news with a sympathetic hug, and then immediately rejoiced by asking when she'd like to go shopping for baby supplies. His mother was a total opposite of her own.

She could only imagine that conversation. It was bad enough when she had to tell her that the wedding was off because Matt cheated on her and chose to marry someone else ... on the spur of the moment no less. Her response was almost as unemotional as when she told her about the wedding in the first place. CJ could have used a little bit of sympathy and understanding from a fellow woman, but she was her same old self. Matt has always wanted her to be closer to her mother, but maybe that wasn't good advice. Conversations with her mother only seemed to upset her, not help her. No, she didn't need to tell her mother about the baby. She decided she really didn't need to tell anyone … from her former life.

* * *

Quietly Matt often wondered how CJ was doing. He knew he had no choice but to leave her alone – she made it very clear. Yet he still found himself jumping every time he heard the elevator bell or the phone ring. He kept hoping that one day she would just show up or call … and forgive him. He really hoped she was doing okay.

Elizabeth loved being married to Matt … most of the time. In a short amount of time she was growing weary of the hours he kept at work. And, it didn't help when a Jack the Ripper copycat tried to kidnap her on the day of their wedding! Fortunately, Matt saved her and caught the guy. But, that only made her worry more. She started resenting his career, especially when Matt would be out all night on stakeouts, then go right to working a ten-hour day at the office. He was starting to look tired and ragged. She wished he would turn down some of the cases that he was presented with, or at least hire an equal partner that could take some of the dangerous workload away from him. Roy was a great resource, but truth be told, he was getting up in age.

It wasn't just Elizabeth that was growing weary. For the first time in his life Matt was beginning to lose interest in the vocation that once impassioned him. Between losing his right-hand woman, partner, and best friend, there was Elizabeth's constant worries, and the physical scars he had collected over the years. He was beginning to burnout. He couldn't ever seem to get away from the demands. He had a personal life now and wished to have some balance. He wanted to be a good husband to Elizabeth. He wanted to get this relationship right and convince himself that he did the right thing in marrying her and letting CJ go.

Suddenly Chris looked up from her desk delighted to see a familiar face walk off the elevator.

"Hi Chris. Is Matt around or is he out stirring up trouble somewhere?"

"Hi! Actually, I think he's downstairs taking a nap."

"A nap? Well, don't disturb him on my …"

Before she could finish that plea, Chris ignored her and went over to the stairs - screaming at the top of her lungs, "HOUSTON!"

Matt woke up in a start. Ever since CJ left, Chris had conveniently lost her professional demeanor at times. She had obviously taken sides and was holding a grudge. One of these days he was going to have to sit her down and have a talk.

"What is it, Chris?" he called up.

"You have a visitor."

Matt pulled himself together and hurried up the stairs getting his hopes up that his best friend was the one who was standing there. As soon as he reached the top, though, his heart sank. It wasn't CJ. It was a woman he didn't know.

"Hi, Matt."

"Hi … ah, have we met before?"

"Very funny. You can't get rid of me that easily, bro."

"What?"

Chris discreetly signaled her by enlarging her eyes and pointing her finger against her brow.

"Oh, right …the memory loss. I almost forgot… hah! I forgot!"

Chris got the joke and immediately laughed out loud. But, Matt turned and glared at her, forcing her to purse her lips together and walk back to her desk.

"Who did you say you were?" Matt said.

Oh, boy. She almost enjoyed Matt's reaction the first time she told him that she was his sister. Now she would get to do it all over again. It should be a sin to have this much fun.

"Mind if I pour you a drink?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're gonna need it."

Matt watched as she went right to the bar and picked out a glass and a bottle of Jack.

"Now wait just a minute. Who are you?"

"Zoey Martin. We met on a case a few months ago. I'm your sister."

"What? My sister? I don't have a … ah Chris?"

She had settled herself back at her desk talking to Murray, until she heard her cue. She slapped her hands onto her desktop and rose from her chair.

"Yes?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you come here a second and fill me in on Ms. Martin here?"

"I can do it, Big Guy," offered Murray walking towards the bar.

Matt stood with his arms folded across his chest while Murray took a deep breath and told him the story.

"Well, a few months back, back when you and CJ were engaged, CJ took a spa vacation and where two women were murdered. CJ, by the way, was also almost killed, too. You saved her just before her car exploded into a million bits. I'm still dealing with insurance company on that one. Anyway, one of the victims unfortunately was Zoey's sister Janet. And, Zoey, who's also a private detective, was there on the case. The two of you ended up working together to solve the murders. Later, while you and CJ were going through Julia's things you found some photos and discovered that Zoey was related to CJ's friend, Julia Martin. Zoey is in fact Julia's cousin. Julia died from leukemia a few months before. When CJ contacted Zoey and told her about the photos, Zoey offered to meet with CJ. When they started doing research Zoey mentioned that she was adopted and didn't know much about her birth parents. CJ, being the unselfish person that she is, offered Baby to find out more information. That's when they found that you, her, and her late sister Janet, all have the same biological parents."

Matt looked at Zoey who was smiling with delight.

"You want your drink now?"

He grabbed the glass from her hand and downed it all.

But Zoey's smile left her face when she saw the concern on Matt's.

"You okay? Matt?"  
"Chris … would you please get Hoyt on the phone. Tell him I want him in the office as soon as possible."

"What's up Big Guy?"

"I want to know everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of surprises. I want to know everything that happened in the last eight months. All the cases, all the clients, everything."

As he said this he was dialing Elizabeth. He wanted her there as well to know first hand as well what happened to him in the last eight months.

Roy was on his way to the office after receiving a phone call that piqued his interest. He couldn't wait to tell his nephew all the details. But, as he walked off the elevator and overheard the tail end of Matt's orders, he knew it would have to wait.

As soon as he hung up the phone, he noticed him standing there, "Oh, good. You should be here for this, too."

"Be here for what?"

"A briefing on the last eight months of my life. I want to know all the details."

He nodded, "Okay. Why don't I call Will, too? "

"Good idea."

As Matt waited for Hoyt, Will and Elizabeth to arrive, he had a talk with Zoey.

"Look, you'll have to excuse me for asking this, but do you have any proof of this, that you're really my sister?"

"Yes. I have a copy of my birth certificate back home and the other proof - CJ found on Baby. I don't suppose she left any files or anything on it?"

He shook his head. No, he didn't have a clue.

"Well, she showed me how to use Baby. Do you mind? I'm pretty good with computers."

Matt watched as Flying Fingers Zoey navigated the computer with ease. She was a natural.

"Good with computers, huh?"

"Uh huh. Why?"

"Oh … nothing. How long have you been a private investigator?"

"About ten years, why?" she said as she continued to type and glance back and forth at the screen.

"Oh, nothing," he lied. The wheels were already turning in his fragmented brain.

A few minutes later, everyone on Team Memory was in the office. They all took turns filling Matt in on each case. From Truman Masters to the Five Fingers and everything in between. Zoey used Baby to supply the visuals, and Hoyt showed him notes from his files. A few hours later, they were finished with the professional stories.

"Well, is there anymore?"

"That's it as far as we know. CJ would know the rest."

Matt nodded and looked over at Elizabeth. She squirmed in her seat a bit at the mention of CJ's name. He could tell by the looks of his company that she still wasn't accepted.

"Hold on everybody. I have one more thing to say."

They all looked at him curiously.

"I know some of you have chosen sides with this whole CJ leaving thing. But, I want to make it very clear that if anyone has a problem with any decisions I've made, say it now, or don't say it at all. I've seen the looks you've been giving me and Elizabeth. She is my wife and I love her. I want you to treat her with the respect she deserves. Do I make myself clear?"

Chris in particular, felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Houston. And, I'm sorry, Elizabeth. It's nothing personal. It's just that we all loved CJ an awful lot and we miss her."

"I know Chris. But, we have to move on and accept that she's never coming back. I know I had a lot to do with that, and I understand why some of you might be mad at me, but …"

"But, I think that we should all keep what happened to you in perspective," Roy finished.

"Yes, it's been hard for everybody, but mostly you, Big Guy," echoed Murray.

"We're all just going through a huge change right now. It'll take some adjusting, that's all," advised Will.

* * *

Roy couldn't wait to tell Matt about his phone call. It was from the office of the president – of the United States. He wanted their help – more specifically Matt's - in Washington and abroad … for various "activities". They had heard of Matt's outstanding reputation for handling tough cases extremely well. They also knew of Roy's reputation with "The Company." They needed his knowledge of the KGB and Matt's experience to hopefully aid in ending the Cold War.

Later that evening Matt discussed the phone call with his wife. The job sounded very prestigious and a bit more "normal". Matt would be keeping bankers hours most of the days, except for a few over seas trips now and then when he'd have to be out of touch. He would have regular meetings with the FBI, CIA, the President and his cabinet. He would be needed more for his knowledge than for his muscle. Living in D.C. would also mean they could become part of Washington society. He would still get to visit California from time to time - the President's ranch was close to his own. And, he thought that his very capable sister might want to take over Houston Investigations in the interim.

The more he talked about it, the more Elizabeth liked the idea.

* * *

CJ still hadn't approached Gary or his mother with her suspicions about Samantha. She wanted to put a little time in between telling him she was pregnant and telling him that his former wife's sister was her best friend Julia. She had a couple of more pages of Julia's journal to read. Hopefully, with that and some of the family photos, she would have all she needed to broach the subject with him. That, and large dose of courage.

The next evening she set about accomplishing her goal. She sat in bed reading the last of Julia's entries. As she read it she couldn't believe her eyes.

Julia finally confirmed CJ's suspicions to her, along with regret that she couldn't ever tell her best friend. There was a very good reason. A reason she couldn't explain at the time of the entry, but one that she said would play itself out in time. For now, all she revealed is that CJ's father had in fact had an affair with Julia's mother. A wave of emotion came over as she realized a few things.

CJ wondered if her mother's cold and detached treatment towards her all these years was because of her friendship with Julia. She imagined being in her position. How she would feel if her child grew up to be friends with a child of Elizabeth's and Matt's? Her own child friends with someone who looked like the woman who stole her true love away? She'd hate it.

And she wondered why Julia never told her. What were these reasons she spoke about in such vague terms? CJ thought they had no secrets between them. What could possibly prevent Julia from telling her the truth?

She also imagined what Samantha would have been feeling, or did she even know? And if so, how did she take it? Did she resent the fact that Julia still remained friends with CJ? Would she have been so upset and frustrated that she would leave home, change her last name and join the Peace Corps, never to be heard from and seen by any of her family members again?

CJ knew she had to tell Gary and confirm once and for all that Samantha Martin was his ex-wife. Once she did that, she could try and find out why Samantha would leave her sons and husband. He might want to know, too. She would need a super computer like Baby, and maybe even assistance from the one investigator she could still keep in contact with: Zoey.

She heard a knock at her door.

"Hey, CJ?"

She quickly put away the journal and pictures.

"It's open."

"Everything okay?"

"Uh huh."

"You sure?"

"Well ... maybe. Why don't you have a seat."

Gary curiously sat on the edge of the bed as CJ pulled out some books.

"What's this?"

"My friend Julia – it's her journals and photo albums she left in my care."

He looked closer and waited for her next words. She took a deep breath and decided to just blurt it out.

"Julia had a younger sister named Samantha. She left home at 18 and was never heard from again by her family. This is a picture of her when she was a child."

As he examined the photo his eyes widened.

"My gosh – this looks so much like Janie!"

"I thought so, too. And, this is a picture of her with Julia."

"Oh, my gosh. It is her!"

"Gary, what was your wife's maiden name?"

"Ah, it was MacKenzie."

Her mind raced. Julia's father's first name was MacKenzie.

"Any chance she changed it?"

"No ... ah, I don't know. I can't believe this."

"I also found out something else."

"You did? What?"

"My father ... he had an affair with Samantha and Julia's mother."

"What? How long have you known?"

She panicked slightly. She didn't want to lie to the man who had been so good to her.

"Not long. I wasn't sure of anything until just now when I finished reading Julia's journals."

"So, do you think there's a chance that you might be related to them?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I wondering if you can you do without me tomorrow? I need do some research and tie up a few loose ends in L.A."

Gary had a rare moment of panic. He was in the middle of processing this news when he found himself worrying.

"Are you going to see him?"

"No, no … he's actually not even in L.A. right now. It really is business, some stuff I need to do at the office. It'll be a good time for me to go while he's out of town."

"No, I don't mind," he lied. He would miss her more than she knew. He would be counting the seconds until she returned.

* * *

Chris's eyes lit up when she saw her step off the elevator.

"CJ!" she gasped as she came out from behind her desk.

"Hi Chris!" she said as they embraced.

"Aw, CJ! How ya doing?"

CJ took a deep breath. The last time she was there was three months ago when she bolted out of Matt's life.

"I'm okay. I just came back to gather my things from my office and sign those forms."

"Oh, I put everything together the day Elise called me. I still can't believe everything that's happened. If there's ever anything I can ever do …"

"I know, thank you Chris. You've been a great help, and an even better friend."

They didn't have time to waste. Zoey quickly came through the doors and pulled CJ to the couch to show her what she found out about Samantha McKenzie. It was a good thing that CJ decided to cut off contact with Matt. Between the information about Samantha and his new job with the government, it would have been a major conflict of interest.

CJ knew she was faced with another decision.

"Are you going to tell him?" Zoey asked, referring to Gary.

"I'm not sure. Might be safer if the fewer people who knew, the better."

"If you want I can keep trying to work with Baby to see if I can find out more about her."

CJ was about to answer when she felt a pang in her gut.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little indigestion from the airplane food. I'll be right back."

As she went to grab her purse, a bottle of prenatal vitamins spilled onto the couch. "Klutz!" she thought to her self.

Zoey took one look and widened her eyes as she picked up the bottle.

"CJ?"

She didn't know what to say


	2. Chapter 2

**After the Fall – Chapter 2**

"Zoey, don't say one word."

"Are you?"

"I told you not to say a word."  
"Well, in my defense ... it was two."

CJ folded her arms and rolled her eyes. And then all of sudden she was distracted by the message on the computer screen.

"Zoey!" she exclaimed pointing to Baby.

"Shut down now! Hurry!"

Zoey rushed over to the power switch and clicked it off.

"That was close."

"What was that?"

"A message you don't want to see too often. It means you've tapped into an illegal source. Usually happens when a government computer is involved. A few more seconds of connection and Baby as we know her – would be in the hands of the wrong people."

"Oh! So glad you were here when that happened."

"Yeah, it makes me even more sure of the decisions I've made, especially now that we know more about Samantha."

"How's that?"

"The baby and Matt…"

"So it is true then!"

"Would you keep your voice down? I don't want anyone to know."

"Even Matt?"

"Especially him."

"So it is his?"

She said nothing, but it didn't matter. Zoey knew by her silence what the answer was.

"When are you due?"

"After the fall. Probably right before Christmas."

"Well, congratulations! I can't believe it! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"SSSHHH!"

"Sorry," she said lowering her voice again. "Does Gary know?"

"Yes, and he's really okay with it. He wants me to stay with him and his family. We've been, ah, becoming quite close. He and his family have been very good to me."

"CJ … you and Gary … are you in love?"

She had to think a minute. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, CJ. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you. Now promise me that you won't say anything to anybody."

"I promise. On one condition …"

"What's that?"

"That you'll promise to call me with all the details as you go along. I want to know everything. And, you'll call me the minute you go into labor. If I have to put up with keeping this a secret I want first rights to spoil the child!"

She smiled, "You got yourself a deal."

* * *

Matt enjoyed the meeting with the President. He made him an offer he couldn't refuse: his own office, his own staff, and his own expense account. It was the era of luxurious government spending, and the primary topic on everyone's agenda always seemed to be the Cold War.

"Can you start next week?"

"Next week?"

"We'll have someone to help you find housing and move. I wouldn't be demanding such a quick timeline but we've got some new developments. Time is of the essence."

The position came with perks, too. Oh, not the monetary perks. That wouldn't phase him anyway, but the social ones did. Anywhere he or Elizabeth wanted to go, they would be able to... and always get first class treatment and the opportunity to meet some of the wealthiest and most powerful people in the world. Elizabeth would enjoy attending fundraisers with the other wives. She would love Washington life.

* * *

CJ woke up the next day thinking about Gary and all the research her and Zoey found on Samantha. She really felt he was owed the truth, but would it be the right call? Would more information create problems or vice versa? She didn't want to jeopardize her new relationship by keeping any secrets from him. Yet, if she told him everything he knew, would it change his feelings for her?

She walked down to breakfast to a surprise.

On the table was a complete meal, all trimmed with a red rose. She looked around for someone to thank. She wanted to make sure it was for her.

Gary entered the room a few seconds later and saw her staring at the meal.

"Oh good. You're back!"

"Yeah, I got in late last night. I didn't want to wake you."

"I kind of wished you had. Then I could have given you a goodnight kiss."

She smiled causing her to blush a little.

"Is this all for me?"

"Yes, it's for you. Do you like?"

"I love it. All my favorites! Did you do this all yourself?"

"Well, I had a little help. The boys and my mom … Okay, I had a lot of help."

"What's the occasion?"

"No reason."

"Well, it's very sweet. Thank you."

_Not as sweet as you!_

She met his eyes as he pulled her close to him.

"How about that goodnight kiss now?"

He leaned in closer and placed his hands on her face and then kissed her on the lips, gently at first and then more intensely as he embraced his arms around her and left no space between them. It was official. CJ was definitely in love. She knew now that she had to be as honest with him as she could.

"By the way, did you get everything accomplished in L.A. that you needed to?"

"Yes. Zoey was a great help."

"Zoey?"

"Yes, she's Matt's sister and Julia's adopted cousin. He left her in charge of Houston Investigations."

"Oh. Did you find out anything about Sam?"

"Yes."

He saw he seriousness on her face and instantly felt all the blood rush from his head.

"Well?"

"You might want to brace yourself."

He took a deep breath and sat down with her.

"Go ahead."

"We don't know all the details but is has something to do with the government and espionage."

"What?"

"It looks like she got involved in something very bad and very big."

"You're kidding! Well, I'll be. "

"We know that she visited the U.S.S.R. before she joined the Peace Corps in Ghana. We think that's where she became affiliated with the KGB."

"The KGB? Well that might explain a few things. Makes me wonder if she really wanted to leave after Janie died, and divorce me…or was forced to."

She saw the expression on his face dramatically change.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah … yeah, I'm fine. Really."

He grew silent for a minute as he reflected on this news. This was a man who had experience is dealing with stress in a timely and healthy way. He made a quick decision that he wasn't about to let it affect his plans.

"Hey, you know what? How about after breakfast we take the rest of the day off together, huh? We could spend some quality time together just you and me, huh? What do you say?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm … how about Vegas?"

"As in Las Vegas?"

"Yeah. Are you up to it?"

"Well, I guess. As long as I don't have any airplane food on the way there…"

* * *

_A month later …_

Matt's secretary greeted him with the morning paper and his messages which he glanced over quickly.

"When is my first meeting?"

"It's supposed to be in about ten minutes, but Agent Geraldi called to say that he's running a little late."

"Huh, okay. Well, I'll be in my office waiting for him then. Let him in as soon as he gets here."

"Will do."

Matt was still getting used to this new job. It was kind of nice to be treated like a member of the Washington aristocracy. It was also good to not always be on the run and have an office job for a change. The computers were even better than his trusty Baby, loaded with top-secret information.

He sat in his desk chair and leaned back scanning the messages again. They all seemed like they could wait. So he thought reading the paper with his morning coffee was in order. He started perusing it, putting aside the society section and going right to the sports.

After a few minutes he looked at the clock - his guest still wasn't here. Still looking for something to do, he decided to open the mail which contained a letter was from Zoey. He figured it was some kind of note or bill about a case she worked on, but as he opened it, all he found was a small newspaper clipping from the San Francisco Chronicle. It was a wedding announcement. "Thought you'd like to see this," was written on another piece of paper attached to it.

He studied the photo carefully, noticing that CJ looked radiant, even in the small black and white print. He smiled as he read the details, unaware that a tear had formed in his eye.

"Agent Geraldi is here, Mr. Houston."

But he didn't hear her.

"Mr. Houston?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, send him right in."

Matt folded the clipping back into the envelope and tucked it into his shirt pocket.

"Good morning, sir."

"Ah, good morning, and you can drop the sir. It's just Houston."

"Oh, okay, sir."

Matt sighed. Government officials just didn't know how to relax.

"So what have you found out about our double agent?"

"Not too much except that we think she's still in the U.S.S.R. somewhere."

"You think?"

"Yes, believe it or not, we've had a hard time trying to track her trail for years. Sometimes we can't tell if she's helping the communists or us. We know she has a weakness for her family back in the states. Every once in a while when her trail goes completely cold, we put a surveillance crew out on her family, making sure she's not trying to get in contact with them."

"Okay, well have you done that?"

"Yes, and there's been no sign of her. That's why we think she's in the U.S.S.R. somewhere. It may take a few more of our agents and a few months, maybe years until they establish themselves there, to know for certain."

"Well, I'll talk to the president about securing the finances we need to do just that. I'll let you know what he says after I meet with him this afternoon."

As Matt said goodbye to his guest, he got a sudden urge to jump on a plane and become a double agent. He daydreamed about the adventures he could have faking a Russian accent and smooth-talking some half-witted KGB agents. If CJ were sitting in the room right now she would have looked at him sideways, made some remark about him being crazy, and then offered to book a flight for him. Those were obviously the good ole days. If he mentioned any such notions to his wife, she would have fainted or cried. Ah, but it was good to be married, he thought… really. He loved Elizabeth. He just needed a little more time to get acclimated to this new lifestyle and then he'd be fine.

* * *

_A few months later …_

CJ was having one of those days. The kind of day when she felt pressed to get the house in perfect order. Little things that she used to ignore were now getting to her. Like the overgrown plants with the brown leaves and the boys' wrinkled clothes left sitting on the dryer. With swift movement and cat-like reflexes she managed to straighten and clean the entire house in under two hours. She was nesting. Her baby was due any day now.

She straightened and dusted every single photo on the mantle, taking time to gaze at the wedding photo of her and Gary taken only four months earlier. Gary had impulsively taken her to Vegas for a day of gambling and shows. By dinner time he had proposed marriage. She thought he was crazy, he said he was crazy about her, she asked if he was sure, he said he had never been more sure in his life and voila! Now she had her own family, complete with two step-sons, a wonderful live-in mother-in-law and a baby on the way.

Her life had taken a 180 degree turn the day she left Matt. It must have been the right decision for now she found herself happy… yery happy. She thought she lost everything, not realizing that she was about to embark on the most wonderful time of her life. A very kind man befriended her just when her life seemed to be falling apart at the seams. They fell in love, and it was easy. All those years she wasted time practically bashing her head against a brick wall, obviously searching for true love with the wrong man. She almost felt like she wanted to thank Truman Masters and Frizz Face. If they hadn't come along, she might still be wasting time pining way for Matt.

And she often thought about Matt… it was only natural. They had spent so much time together over the years. It might have been nice to share some of her pregnancy experiences with him. She daydreamed about his reaction to the news, picturing him being so elated that he'd grab her around the waist and swing her around the room in celebration. But, that wasn't meant to be – for so many reasons. She had to concentrate on the positive and let go of the past. On many levels she had the best of both worlds now: a great husband, a wonderful home, security, and a baby that represented years of her love for her best friend.

She peered into the nursery, formerly the guest room, and smiled. Everything seemed to be in order, right down to the duck-motif wall clock and the hand-made quilt her mother-in-law made. Ah, but no, not everything was picture perfect. She noticed a small piece of fabric sticking out of a drawer and bent over to open the drawer fully intending to push it out of view. But she felt a rush and lost her balance and went stumbling towards the floor. She caught herself from injuring anything 'important' and landed right on her tush.

"You klutz," she said to herself. If she had a nickel for every time she bumped or tripped during her pregnancy she could start her own conglomerate.

She braced her arms on the floor searching for a way to get up but no luck. She stretched over for the corner of the dresser unable to reach the top of it. She was stuck. Stuck like an upside down whale on a beach.

She needed help and knew that Carlotta was somewhere.

"Help! Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

She amused herself so much with that line that she felt a surge of liquid from beneath her. It was a pregnant woman's worst nightmare: being away from a bathroom when you need it most.

"Oh, great. Is anyone there?"

A few seconds later Carlotta appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, my. What happened to you?"

"I fell."

"Yes, I can see that. Didn't anybody ever tell you not to fall when you're nine months pregnant?" she laughed as she lent a hand to CJ.

"Guess I missed that lecture. Oh, well, no harm done. I landed on my bum," she said brushing her hands along her thighs.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks so much for coming to my rescue. I don't know how long I would have sat there feeling so dang stupid."

"Okay, well I'm glad you're …"

All of a sudden Carlotta stopped what she was saying and pointed to the floor.

"No you're not!"

CJ's eyes widened, "Is that my water? My water broke?"

"I'm calling Gary."

She put her hands on her abdomen, "I'm going into labor. I can't believe it!"

Carlotta came back in the room with the portable phone holding it near CJ. She took the phone and tried to soothe her husband, a.k.a. Dr.-I've-been-through-this-three-times-I-know-what -to-do. All those months of lectures where he told her to just rely on him, he'll help her through it ... no problem. Now she was the one calming him down as she went to change her clothes and grab her suitcase.

"Okay, okay, calm down … yes I know, okay … " her words trailed as she very matter-of-factly got ready to leave.

* * *

Matt sat in his office practically bored to tears. His mind drifted off to his best friend - tired of heeding her requests to leave her alone. All his phone calls and cards to CJ over the past seven months went largely unanswered, except for a formal thank you for his donation to The Center. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to see her. He knew that she couldn't cut off contact with everybody- she cared about her friends too much to do that. He often wondered if Chris or Zoey had been secretly keeping him out of the loop.

He had a break from his duties for a day so he thought he'd take advantage of one of the perks of his job: flying cross-country in a personal jet. He would be back home in time for dinner. No one would ever miss him.

First order of business was to stop by the office in L.A. and check in with Zoey. She seemed to be on an important call when he stepped off the elevator. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him and her voice became nervous as she covered her words – as if she was talking in code. Before she ended her phone call abruptly he heard her say something about a hospital.

"Hey, Zoey. How's it goin'?"

"Sorry. Can't talk now, Matt. Gotta run and ah … meet a client. It's urgent."

"Oh, do you need my help? I could come along if you'd like."

"Ah, no that's okay. She asked me to meet her alone."

"Well, it sounds a little suspicious. How about I follow you from a distance, just in case."

"No, that's okay… really. It's urgent but not risky, I assure you. Great to see ya! Bye!"

He stood wondering about the conversation he just had.

"Urgent but not risky, huh ..."

Something in his gut told him that she was talking on the phone to CJ. It might have been wishful thinking or it might be that she was actually in a hospital somewhere and needed him. He went over to the phone and pressed the star feature and retrieved the number, then dialed directory assistance.

The operator couldn't give him an address, only a town. He was familiar with this town … or least familiar with all the major hospitals there. He went out to the patio and immediately started the chopper. He was going to San Francisco to see CJ come hell or high water.

* * *

A few minutes after Matt arrived at the hospital and spotted Zoey. Without making his presence known he watched her as she boarded the elevator to the fifth floor. Matt took the stairs to the same floor and when he opened the door to the hall, he noticed it was the maternity ward.

He watched and waited for an opportunity until everyone near CJ's room seemed to be occupied or distracted. Then he snuck pass them and entered her room.

He walked in as quietly as he could, almost afraid that his heart beat would give his presence away for it was beating so loudly with anticipation. He looked past the curtain and finally saw her. CJ! He smiled and cried at the same time.

She was sound asleep and looked down right angelic as she laid there. He went to sit down next to her and brushed his hand along her hair. He was so glad to see her that for a moment he didn't care about the possible repercussions of sneaking into her room.

All of a sudden Zoey came into the room holding a baby in her arms. Her smile changed to shock when she looked over towards the bed.

"Matt! What on earth are you doing here? How did you …" she said in a loud whisper.

"I came to see CJ. I had to see her."

"CJ doesn't want you here."

"Yeah? Well, I think that's ridiculous. I see you've been keeping her whereabouts a secret from me."

"She made me swear on the saints not to tell you."

"Zoey, look, I don't want to argue with you here now. Is that her baby?"

"Yes, and Gary's downstairs grabbing a bite to eat. He'll be up here any minute!"

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Now will you get out of here!"

"I'd like to hold her. Can I please?"

She didn't budge.

"Look I won't say anything to CJ. I'll never tell her that you let me. Please? Can I just hold her?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, all right. But, if …"

He carefully scooped up the bundle of joy in his arms before she could finish warning him.

"She looks a lot like CJ, doncha think?" Zoey said, trying to guide his opinion. But, Matt was too busy enjoying the moment to respond. He smiled and gently rocked her as he walked around the room, marveling at her. Zoey couldn't help but smile, too at the sight of her brother, beaming from ear to ear, with his newborn daughter. She was glad he was here right now.

She kept checking CJ's face looking back and forth between them. Thank God she was still sleeping. She worried for how long.

"Matt, if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here before Gary comes in ... or worse, CJ wakes up!"

He knew in his heart that she was right. CJ would not like the fact that he went against her wishes. The baby was starting to fuss and fearing that she'd wake her, he reluctantly handed her back to Zoey. He looked at the baby in Zoey's arms one more time before he started for the hall, just narrowly dodging Gary and his sons. He hid for a moment around a corner until everyone went in the room, then he darted for the exit ready to get out completely out of sight.

"Wait just a New York minute," Zoey said, catching up with him.

Matt heaved a sigh, "What?" he said, as she turned him to face her.

She looked up and saw his face and abruptly changed her tone.

"Are you okay?"

"Why? Do you care?"

"Of course I care. Matt…"

"Then why Zoey? Why didn't you or she tell me?"

"She just didn't want a lot of people to know. She was afraid they'd judge her or something. Wait …you don't think the baby's yours, do you?"

"From all that's been told to me, yeah, I think it's a possibility."

"Well you're not, CJ told me. She and Gary fell in love almost as quickly as you and Elizabeth did."

"Oh. You're sure?"

"Positive. No go, be off like a prom dress!" Her curt response was her best defense at the moment. If she had to watch his wistful expression any longer she might have caved.

He stared at her a moment until he was satisfied that she was telling him the truth. As he turned to leave Zoey looked up at the sky waiting for a lightning bolt to strike her down for lying to him. This Matt-CJ thing was beginning to stress her out, and she had only recently come to know them. What about all the other people in their lives that had know them for years? She wondered if she could start a support group.


	3. Chapter 3

**After the Fall – Chapter 3**

_Four years later …_

It was an exciting October day for the Bay Area. Mrs. Pentin was on her way with her nearly four-year-old daughter to join her husband and step-sons at the world series. The Pentin boys wanted to get there as early as they could to watch the various pre-game festivities like batting practice and autograph signing. It was an historical occasion: a first in sports history as both teams competing for the title were from the Bay Area. It would be an historical occasion for another reason.

Coincidentally, Matt Houston was on his way to the ballgame, too, accompanied by his cousin Will and Uncle Roy. One of the many perks of his job was getting to attend major sporting events by flying cross-country on a moment's notice. Not that she would have gone anyway, his wife Elizabeth had a social function to attend. She enjoyed the high-brow Washington social scene, and stayed back to attend a fundraiser with some other Washington wives. She didn't like sports much anyway, not like CJ did. Matt could always count on his former best friend to enjoy a ball game or two. But, that was so long ago, before the world fell apart.

Speaking of the world falling apart, suddenly the most uneasy sensation happened. The ground was shaking – hard. Matt's stopped his car just as they were about to get on the Cypress Viaduct of Route 880.

"What's happening?"

"Earthquake!" said Roy.

Off in the distance they could hear all kinds of loud noises coming from the road ahead. They soon realized that that this wasn't a minor earthquake. They braced themselves and watched as parts of the bridge shook and parts of the macadam cracked and folded into one another. After a few seconds of heart-stopping terror, Matt and Will jumped out of the car and started walking along the other stopped cars, looking to see if there was anyone they could help. As Matt walked he could here the panic sounds of a particular voice over all the others in the distance. As he neared closer and heard the voice more clearly, he realized it sounded very familiar. He knew that voice – he would know it anywhere. That was the voice of his favorite person in the whole world.

"Someone – help! Please! My little girl is trapped!" the emotion in her voice only made his heart beat faster. Not only was she near, she desperately needed his help, too.

She was so distraught that she didn't even pause to acknowledge him. He rushed to her side, taking her hands in his.

"CJ … CJ … where is she?"

"Over here," she said only realizing for a second that a reunion she wondered would ever happened just did. But, she had other priorities right now.

"She's hurt – I can't get her out."

He assured CJ that he would take care of her child as he summoned Will to get a crow bar from his car. Will took a second noticing CJ and ran back to the car.

"Will, what's wrong?" Roy asked.

"It's CJ's daughter, Dad. She's trapped."

"CJ?" What were the odds? he thought.

As Will grabbed the crow bar and went running back, Roy grabbed a first aid kit and hurried towards the scene.

Matt studied CJ's crushed and twisted car. He couldn't believe that she had even gotten out. As he peered into the car he could see an adorable little girl, still strapped in a booster seat holding a little yellow duck, with blood all over her face and crying.

Matt and Will started trying to pry open the jammed side door with the crowbar. After an agonizing ten minutes, they were all exhausted and hadn't made any progress. There still wasn't a way to free her from the wreckage.

Matt decided to change course and enter through the other side. With not much room between the bridge and the car, he climbed along the bridge supports until he was next to the window.

"Do you have some kind of blanket or a towel that you can cover her with?"

CJ nodded and went to the front seat and pulled out her jacket, then placed it over her daughter's head.

He broke the window with the crowbar being careful not to fall against the brace of the shaking structure behind him. After he cleared the glass, she cried even harder.

"What's her name?"

"Jolie."

"Jolie, sweetheart, hang on, honey. I'm gonna get you out of here."

CJ kept offering comforting words to her as well, but she was scared and in a lot of pain.

Just before he was about to undo her harness Roy stopped him, "You better keep her in her car seat, Mattlock. Just in case she has some other injuries."

He agreed, but studying the space carefully, he realized there wasn't enough room through the window.

"There's not enough space to get her out that way!" For a brief moment, Matt and CJ looked each other not knowing what to do.

By now, some other motorists had come near the car and noticed the scene.

One of them approached them with a hand saw that he just so happened to have in his car.

"I used it last Winter when we bought our Christmas Tree. I never took it out of my car. Here." The man handed the saw to Will as Matt climbed onto the hood of the car, breaking the windshield with the crow bar. With every blow and subsequent crack to the windshield, Jolie screamed louder and louder. As soon as the windshield was decimated, Will started sawing the top of the seat so that they could make a space large enough for her booster seat to fit through. Matt and Will switched off sawing duties for almost fifteen minutes until they finally broke through. Will reached in and undid the anchors and lifted Jolie still strapped in her seat carefully out of the vehicle. He handed her to Matt who carried her hurriedly back to the car as CJ voiced comforting words to her distraught daughter.

"I'll drive," offered Will. Matt and CJ climbed in the back seat with Jolie between them. As Roy sat in the front passenger handing them bandages from the first aid kit, he glanced back at the trio. He was concerned but couldn't help smiling to himself, noticing the reunion that had just occurred.

* * *

Roy watched as CJ paced outside pediatric surgery, waiting for some word on her precious daughter. He rose from his seat and came over to take her hands in his.

"Roy …" she said, "She's gonna be okay, right?"

He smiled as he moved his hands to her shoulders. "She's going to be just fine, you'll see. She's a fighter – just like her parents."

She stopped and looked at him. Was there some way he knew?

"You know Matt was downstairs donating blood. He should be up soon. It seems that they're both the same type – AB negative. And, that's pretty rare."

Who was she kidding? This was Roy Houston – former spy and ace detective. But, she didn't feel like debating him at a time like this. She needed her energy for other causes. Besides, it had been way too long since she had seen him, and she missed him. She missed all the Houston men.

Will came down the hall with Matt in tow. He was in a wheelchair – much to his protest.

"How is she?" Will asked.

"There's no word yet. She has quite a few deep cuts all over her body. The worst being on her head."

Will looked at Roy and offered to get him something to eat. They wanted to leave a certain two people alone to talk ... finally.

Four long years had passed since they had spoken a word to one another. Four years without even so much a phone call. Except for a moment when Matt saw her sleeping in her maternity room, they had not laid eyes on each other. And, now fate seemed to step in for some reason. For here they were, in the same place at the same time… at last.

CJ looked away not knowing what to say. Here was the man she once loved more than anything in the world. She had been his best friend, his confident, his business partner and his lover before they unimaginable happened. Somehow she had gone on to find happiness with someone else. Now she was suddenly confronted with a wave of emotion. Old feelings that she thought were long gone, buried deep in her memories, about to boil to the surface

Matt was at a loss for words, too. For what does one say to a woman who used to be such a huge part of his life? He truly missed his best friend, and wanted so much to be a comfort to her in her time of need. He owed her. He was the man who broke her heart. He prayed for the right words to come to mind. He couldn't afford to waste this golden opportunity to reconnect with his best friend.

He glanced down at his hand, finally coming up with the most non-threatening approach he could think of.

"Cookie?"

She looked up slightly and shook her head "no".

"Are you sure? It's your favorite – oatmeal raisin…"

She smiled, touched that he remembered that, "No, thank you. I couldn't eat anything right now anyway. "

As he smiled and took a sip of his complimentary orange juice, CJ nervously fumbled with her hands.

"Matt – I want to thank you … for everything you did today."

"You don't have to thank me, CJ. I owed you. It was the least I could do."

And, upon that response, she started to cry. Matt sat his juice down, rose from his chair and grabbed her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could while she buried her head and cried tears onto his chest. Most of the tears were from the stress of the day and the concern for her daughter. But, some of the tears were for him. She had been longing for some time for him to simply hold her in his arms. She had been longing for some time just to see him. How fortunate for her that her hero arrived when she needed him the most! Not only did he rescue her daughter, but he took charge as soon as they arrived in the emergency room, announcing their arrival and summoning a doctor, demanding they treat Jolie right away.

Four long years missing each other suddenly washed away in seconds. They were friends first and foremost. Time and distance could never really end that, right? It only took a World Series, a natural disaster and a sweet little girl to bring them together.

She released herself from his arms and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry. I must look a mess."

"Not at all. You're a sight for sore eyes, CJ," he said as he brushed his hand along her hair. "God, I've missed you."

She was thinking the same thing.

"Come here," he said, taking her by the hand. He led her to a nearby bench in the waiting room. As they sat he pulled his arm around her, letting her lean her head against his shoulder.

CJ almost felt like she had gone back in time, back to when they were the best of friends. Even though it was years ago, somehow it seemed like it was yesterday. Without speaking he seemed to know exactly what she needed right now: to feel safe and be told that everything would be okay. Surprisingly, nothing was really changed between them. Except for the fact that they were both married to other people and she had three – count 'em three kids. Sure, the break up was very hard to go through at first, but everything seemed to work out for the best. She had Gary and the kids and he was good to all of them, especially her. He treated Jolie like she was his very own. And, until today she was being raised far from any danger. CJ never had to worry about Gary chasing let alone sleeping with another woman. They had their work together, which was challenging and heart breaking at times, but also very rewarding. And Matt was probably doing just fine. He had his new career and his family around him, especially – God, she still couldn't say her name, even in her thoughts.

Matt noticed that she had stopped trembling and was quiet for some time. He smiled at the feeling of having her so close to him. He wished time would completely stop right now. It felt so natural for them to be together like this. In the past, they were always there for each other during some of life's biggest dramas. Like the time she waited with him when his father was having heart surgery. She had stayed right by his side throughout that six-hour ordeal. And, when he died, she was never more than a few feet away, ready to offer words of comfort or lend him a hug. God, he was glad to see her! He'd been waiting for four years to try and make up for the pain and heartache he caused her. He wasn't there to give her comfort when she was at rock bottom. But, he could be there for her now as she waited on pins and needles until her daughter was safely out of surgery.

Her daughter. Matt still had his suspicions. With everything knew about their relationship, Jolie's age, her blood type ... her eyes. He had always wondered of the possibility that she was his daughter, conceived before their relationship went downhill. But, he couldn't press CJ on it, especially at a time like this. He knew she would have her reasons to keep the secret, if in fact she was keeping a secret. She wouldn't have felt so hurt and so scorned by him that she'd keep something like that from him …would she?

She lifted her head. From the end of the hallway she heard a man's voice, asking a nurse for his wife and daughter. She rose from the bench and hurried towards him.

"Gary? Gary!" she called out.

"Oh, CJ! There you are. We got home and found your message on the machine. We got here as fast as we could."

Matt watched as Gary and CJ embraced. He could tell that there was a lot of love between them. And, then two young boys appeared beside them.

"Mom – is Jolie going to be okay?"

CJ placed her hand against the boy's head and smiled, "We don't know yet, honey."

The older boy spoke, "The said in the news that the earthquake was a 6.9 on the Richter scale. There's been fires and injuries all over the bay area."

"How was the crowd at the ballpark?" she asked.

"Actually it was pretty calm considering," Gary answered.

Matt was standing a few feet away as CJ caught her manners.

"Oh, um, Gary, boys, this is one of the men who rescued Jolie from the car. I think if it hadn't been for him, we might still be waiting for help to arrive."

As Gary went to shake his hand, CJ finished her introduction, "Matt, my husband Gary and our sons Jordan and Johnny. This is Matt Houston. He's an old friend."

The name meant something to Gary and he paused a moment sizing up this man. No wonder his daughter was so adorable. She struck the gene lottery with both of her parents' good looks.

CJ shook her head slightly as she caught Gary's eyes. Now was not the time to say the obvious, and he fortunately picked up on her cue.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Houston! Thank you very much for your help today!"

As Matt shook hands with the boys, Gary pulled CJ aside.

"How is she really?"

"Not sure. She's been in surgery for almost three hours. They have to repair her arm, her legs and some lacerations on her head. It was cut up pretty bad in the crash when the road above us collapsed and another car rammed into the back of ours. She had lost a lot of blood."

"And, how are you holding up?"

"I have to admit I was pretty upset there for a while, but Roy and Matt really came to my rescue."

"Roy?"

"That's Matt's uncle. He stayed with me while Matt was donating blood."

"Donating blood? God. Do you think he knows?"

"I don't know."  
"How did he happen to be there anyway?"

"He and Will, that's Matt's cousin, and Roy, were traveling to the ball game together. Their car wasn't far from ours on the bridge."

"Wow, and he just so happened to be there …"

"Gary," she responded as her voice lowered, "He's been a good friend today when I really needed someone."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, hon, it's just with what you told me about him in the past, well, I worry about him hurting you again."

"I know," she said as she embraced him and kissed him again.

Matt couldn't help but notice the caring interaction between Gary and CJ. He was was relieved to see that she had found a man who took care of her and loved her the way she deserved. They seemed to have a wonderful family – something he knew she always wanted. Things just didn't work out between them, not that he remembered much of that. He still only remembered CJ as his best friend and co-worker. He truly loved his wife Elizabeth, even though they seemed to be constantly treading back and forth between solid and shaky ground. He was convinced that he did the right thing in abruptly marrying her over four years ago. If only he hadn't had to lose CJ along the way.

He missed her ... how could he not? They had known each other almost their whole lives. They had worked side by side and spent so much time together over the years. These past four years apart were just too damn hard! If only he could have both his wife and his best friend in his life at the same time! Maybe now they could? Maybe now that they had finally spoken after all these years she would want to reclaim their friendship? They were both settled with their own spouses and lives. It would be so nice if they could talk on the phone from time to time, or maybe even visit, or have dinner. She could bring her whole family to the ranch, yeah, that would be nice. And, maybe she would want to go riding with him, or …. nah, never mind. It was just wishful thinking. He knew that he had hurt her. He hadn't meant to, but he did. Time doesn't always heal all wounds. Better to leave well enough alone.

"Dr. and Mrs. Pentin?"

Suddenly everyone stopped and watched the surgeon emerging from the operating room.

"Your little girl is in recovery. She did great. You can see her now."

"Oh, thank you, doctor, thank you!"

CJ and Gary hugged each other again after shaking the doctor's hands. Then they hugged their sons. Matt was ready for hug, too but the nurse came out and escorted the Pentin family immediately to the recovery room.

"You all ready to go, Matt?" he heard Roy say as he placed a hand on his back.

"Yeah … ah, yeah, sure. It looks like my work is done here."

He watched her pass through the door until he couldn't see any sight of her anymore. Then he turned to leave, hoping that maybe he would see his CJ again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**After the Fall- Chapter 4**

_Seven months later …_

CJ was looking forward to some time to herself. It was the first really nice Spring day in San Francisco and she wanted to make good use of it by spending time outside while the kids were in school. She was due for a break. In the last few weeks she had been putting in a tremendous amount of overtime as they updated their research facility with overseeing a new wing onto The Center. She hadn't seen much of the great outdoors in a while. Instead of legal matters and paperwork, all she wanted to think about was begonias and pansies.

Just as she dug into the earth the phone rang.

"Carlotta?" she asked, calling for her mother-in-law.

It kept ringing.

If only she had brought the portable out to the yard with her! She hurried inside, pulling her gardening gloves off as she did.

"Hello…" she answered.

"CJ?"

She knew that voice. She hadn't heard it in a while and it stopped her in her tracks.

"Will?"

"Hi CJ."

Something in his voice made her shiver.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm with Dad at the hospital. He's had a stroke and he's been asking for you."

That was all he needed to say.

She immediately made travel plans to L.A.

* * *

Hours later she arrived at Los Angeles Memorial Hospital. As she asked a nurse about Roy Houston, Will overheard her from around the corner and went to greet her.

"CJ …"

She swung around, "Hey," she said, casually greeting him with a hug.

"Thanks for coming so quickly."

"How is he?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself? C'mon, he's awake," he said, taking her by the arm.

"Hey, Dad … got a visitor for ya!" he said as they poked their faces in his room.

Roy noticed who it was and a smile came across part of his face.

She walked over to him and bent down next to the bed, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"He's been talking like an old drunk by the way. And, he's also been swearing more than usual. So, if he gets out of line, just let him have it."

Roy brushed his hand in the air at the directive.

"I see I've arrived just in time!" she laughed.

"It's so good to see you," he said in a slightly slurred manner. "How are you? How's your little girl?"

"We're both doing splendidly."

"Good. And, how's everything else?"

"Everything's great, except for you. You I'm worried about."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Matt and Will have blown this whole damn stroke thing way out of proportion."

"Really?" she asked as she pointed to all of the wires attached to him.

"Really... it's a mild one, the doctors even said so. I'm doing great, just like you are doing great."

"Roy, my life in San Fran … I am very happy there. And, it's the way it had to be, you know? I have my life and Matt has his."

"There was a time when you two were each other's lives."

"I know, but that was a long time ago, and we're both better off now."

"Not Matt. He's miserable."

She frowned. Like Matt's happiness was her responsibility?

"Look, you ought to know something about Matt, CJ. Elizabeth left him," Will said.

"What?"

"Yeah they went through a rocky time with Matt's illness. She just couldn't take it anymore."

She looked at Will, "What illness?"

"A guess there's no specific name for it. After he saw you last October, he became even more frustrated about all his missing memories. He was also tired of having nightmares and bouts of vertigo, which were becoming more and more frequent lately. Sometimes they'd cause him to wake up at night in violent rages. Once he even hit Elizabeth in his sleep. Then they started sleeping in separate bedrooms as a way to cope. He was terrified that he would do something horrible to her during the night. Then he'd have insomnia, and be so sleep deprived that he couldn't work the next day. Things got so bad that he had to take leave from his government job. He's been to two different neurologists, taking a list of medications and drinking more than usual. He's not functioning well at all. The stress got to Dad, trying to handle the bulk of the work. We're all worried about him, CJ. He's going through a tough spot right now and he needs his friends more than ever. He needs you!"

She couldn't help but think that this was some sort of a trap. Had Will used Roy's health as way to get her to see Matt? There was a time not so long ago that she could have used Matt's help, and he wasn't there for her. Still she felt she couldn't turn her back on this news. Matt had aided greatly in rescuing her daughter not so long ago, and he never really tried to hurt her intentionally. It wasn't his fault that someone played mind games with his brain. Maybe it was finally time for her to forgive. Maybe it was her turn to rescue him?

"I'm sorry to hear about this, Will. But, what I don't understand how she could leave him, especially during such a difficult time?

"The last neurologist explained that the reason he was having these episodes was because his brain was finally healing … painfully slow. He started remembering some of those missing months: the trip to Cambodia, the capture of his nightmare man, and you. He remembered you during the last months you were together. He started talking about you night and day, even calling your name in his sleep. Elizabeth just couldn't take it anymore. She loved him, but she was emotionally exhausted."

CJ couldn't help but think that maybe it finally time for closure. Maybe if she showed him how happy Gary and her were, he would give up on obsessing about her and the past and get his wife back.

She left Roy's room a short time later and called Gary. He would be honest with her and give her sound advice. She trusted him more than anyone.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I'd really like for all of us to spend time together. I don't know how much longer he'll be around, " she said referring to Roy.

"Won't it be hard to see Matt again?" he asked.

"Yes and no. If you're here, it'll make it a lot easier. I think it's time for some closure. And, besides, Will said he's not been so well lately."

She went on to explain what Will had told her about Matt's health.

And then he surprised her by agreeing - and doing so pleasantly. He would do anything for her – even spend a weekend with her ex-fiance and his family. As soon as the kids came home from school, he packed them up and put them on a flight to Los Angeles.

* * *

Upon Will's pleas, Roy was temporarily released from the hospital. The doctor agreed that a few hours of fresh air and sunshine would do him good, as long as he spent the night at the new rehab facility. Will thought Matt's ranch would be the perfect locale for a number of reasons.

He sat comfortably in his wheelchair parked on the veranda - CJ had made sure of that. She tucked a blanket around him and placed anything he could possibly need within reach. Any chance she could she would hold his hand or hug him. She loved Roy like a father.

She stood scanning the ranch with a mix of emotions. The last time she here was almost five years ago, when she hurriedly packed her bags and sped towards the freeway, leaving her life behind. If it hadn't been for that one traumatic night, she might have nothing but happy memories of the ranch.

Will came onto the veranda and knew what she was thinking.

"He's out in the barn if you want to say hello."

Slightly stunned that he was reading her mind, she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thanks."

She walked out towards the barn wondering what she would say. Would be able to keep her composure at the sight of him in one of their favorite hang outs?

He turned to leave out the barn door when his eyes suddenly widened.

"CJ!"

"Hi."

"What brings you here?"

"Will called me and told me about Roy. I just had to come and see him, spend some time with him."

"Oh," he said, looking off in the distance and waving to Roy and Will. "That's nice of you. Your family here as well?"

"Ah, they're coming soon … Gary called and said they just landed at LAX."

"Oh."

Awkward silence filled the air a moment as they still stood gazing at each other. He took in her features. It had only been a few months since he had seen her. She looked so lovely with her warm hazel eyes and soft brunette locks, worn only slightly shorter and straighter than she used to; her figure displayed nicely in sweater and jeans.

Matt on the other hand didn't look as good. He had gained some weight and was sporting some unkempt facial hair. He looked a bit rough around the edges but more than that, the spark seemed to be absent from his eyes. She could tell he wasn't well.

She tried to make some small talk as they walked around the grounds.

"The ranch looks about the same as when I last saw it. Do you spend a lot of time out here?"

"Yeah, lately. I like being out in the open air from working in an office the last four years. Say, wanna take a ride before everyone gets here?"

"A ride? Now? Well, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, when the last time you've been on a horse?"

"It's been years, Houston."

"Oh, it's like riding a bike, CJ. Come on!"

She noticed some of the old Houston charm enter into his expression and she couldn't resist.

"Well ... okay …"

* * *

After about twenty minutes Matt wanted to take a break. He didn't want to let on that his vertigo was starting to bother him. He would have rather kept riding, and watching CJ as she rode perfectly in time with the rhythm of the horse's trot. He disguised it as concern for her, since she hadn't been on a horse in a while.

He reached over and helped her down from her horse by extending his arms into hers. As he set her on the ground, he stopped and held in her place.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

But, he couldn't answer that question right now. He was too busy studying her face, especially her eyes.

"Houston?" she asked, but he didn't budge.

"Houston …" she said again, lowering her voice.

He caught himself and reluctantly let go of her, "I'm sorry, CJ. I've missed you is all. Missed you a lot."

She didn't know what to say. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I've, ah, I've been seeing a this neurologist. He's been trying some new techniques to help me get my memory back."

"Is it working?" she asked, already knowing that answer.

"You tell me," he said as he closed the space between them.

He shocked her by suddenly grabbing her and planting a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. As he tilted his head in different angles against her lips, he could feel her resisting against him, but he didn't care. He really needed to kiss her.

She pressed harder against his chest with her hands, but he wouldn't acquiesce. He kept kissing her, tightening his hold on her with his arms.

When he finally released, CJ raised her right hand and slapped him across his face.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a married woman? A happily married woman!"

"No, I'm reminded of it every minute of every day! Dammit CJ, I love you!"

Oh, no he didn't! He didn't just say that he loved her? Talk about your bad timing!

"I should have never married Elizabeth. I should have listened to you back then. If I had done that you and I would be together and you'd be here in L.A. where you belong!"

"Well, you didn't, did you? And, you can't have me now, Houston. It's just not that simple!"

She turned to jump back on her horse, but he reached after her.

"It isn't? CJ look, I know that you love me."

She knew she had to stay strong.

"Even if I did that doesn't mean that we should be together! Gary's a good man and we have a great life together, with our children. We love each other. What you and I had was special, but it's over. It was over a long time ago!"  
"It was special wasn't it? I remember the first time that I kissed you … really kissed you: it was after I brought Will home, wasn't it? We were at the beach house. I remember the nights we slept next to one another, leading up to the night we finally made love. I remember how nice it felt to wake up with you in my arms."

She had heard enough, remembering all of that, too. It had taken her years to push it out of her mind. And, now Matt had brought that memory back to her in living color. Damn him! She was hoping for some closure, so that they could maybe get back to being friends again. She missed him and he needed her, but she just couldn't handle being around him if he was looking at her that way. She mounted her horse and started back to the house.

"CJ!"

She felt the tears run down her face as she rode, praying the air would dry them by the time her family arrived. She couldn't wait to see them ... especially Gary. God, she needed him right now!

Matt Houston wasn't a man who gave up … ever. Especially when it came to women, and especially when it came to "his" Ms. Parsons. Oh, yeah, that's right, she was Mrs. Pentin now, but not in his mind. In his mind she was always his CJ, and come hell or high water, she was gonna be his again someday! After all, this was the year of miracles: they were finally reunited after the earthquake at the World Series, his memory started to return, the Berlin Wall came down and Donny Osmond had a hit record. Anything could happen!

He watched her as she rode back to the house, wondering how he hard he would need to work to achieve that goal.

The rest of the Pentins hadn't arrived more than a few seconds before they saw CJ arriving on her horse. It was a sight Gary had never seen before. He stood back and he smiled, watching her as she dismounted and came towards him.

"Well, look at you!" he remarked as she ran into his arms. As they embraced, he could tell that she was upset at something.

"Are you okay?" he softly asked. She nodded quickly as she went to embrace each of her kids and introduce them to her horse. Matt approached a few seconds later keeping his distance.

* * *

It was just her luck. The one swimsuit that her husband packed for her was a bikini. The last thing old Mattlock Houston needed a visual was of her displaying a great portion of her skin. And, of course the first activity her kids wanted to do when they got there was swimming. If she didn't have bad luck she'd have no luck at all!

She had to stick to a plan: be in the water or be under her wrap as much as possible. And, stay away from him … far away. And anytime she could she would plant a kiss or touch her husband in some loving way, just to drive the point home to Matt even further.

A few minutes later Zoey arrived and took time to take in all the company. She couldn't help but notice, in particular, her little niece, reminding her so much of her when she was young.

CJ came into view saying her name, breaking her stare. She was really glad to see her, for a couple of reasons.

"CJ!"

"Zoey! How are ya?" she said as they embraced.

"I'm doing great, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"How's work at the office?"

"It's been great. Especially since I hired a partner."

"A partner?"

"Yeah, he's a lawyer."

"Oh really!"

_What a coincidence_!

"So how's your family?" she said waving to them in the pool.

"Everybody's doing great."

"I still can't believe it sometimes. That you're married to Gary and not Matt… and you have three kids."

"Oh, great! Not you too, Zoey!"

"Sorry, I can't help it. I like you so much better than Frizz Face. Between you, me, and the fence post, I'm glad she's gone. She wasn't really that good for Matt, and I couldn't get along with her no matter how hard I tried."

CJ laughed at her bluntness. Zoey took the words right out of her mouth. Her whole life as she knows it now would be so different if that other dame hadn't ever come along.

While talking to her, Zoey couldn't help but notice her brother, blatantly pivoting stares between CJ and Jolie from across the pool.

She pulled her aside under the shade of the tree for more privacy.

"So, CJ, really… how are you?"

"I'm great but, ah, …Will told me about Matt, about what he's been gong through. I have to admit I'm a little worried about him."

"Yeah, I have to say it's been tough for him. And then when she left him, that really did it."

CJ started to cry.

"Oh, CJ, what is it? " she said extending her arm. "Been it a little tough to see him?"

"I'm not used to seeing him so unwell. I really wanted to spend some time with him, I wanted him to know that I was there for him as a friend, if he ever needed me ... but, he made a pass at me."

"What?"

Zoey sighed. Her brother could be such a cad sometimes.

* * *

Matt saw Zoey and CJ talking. He could tell by their body language that it was about him so he retreated to the barn.

Zoey followed, needing to have a talk with him.

"Matt …"

"Zoey."

"I just had quite a conversation with CJ."

He knew by her stance and the tone of her voice that it wasn't going to be one of their more pleasant conversations.

"She was a little upset. I don't suppose you had something to do with that?"

He turned away trying to ignore her, but she pursued.

"Don't you realize how hard this is for CJ to be here? She set aside her feelings and came here for Roy. The least you could do is be nice to her."

"I can't help it, Zoey. I love her. Do you have any idea how painful it is for me to see her with Gary?"

He thought his honesty would warrant some sympathy from her. It didn't.

"Well, how does it feel! Don't you realize that this is what you put CJ through almost five years ago? I know it wasn't all your fault, but can't you see that now you're putting her in an awkward position? If you really love her, like you say you do, you wouldn't do that. Just because Elizabeth leaves, you can't just change your mind and have her back. She loves Gary and you have to accept that!"

Her words sounded so harsh to him. She just didn't understand, he thought. It wasn't just because his wife left him. His memories of being in love with his best friend were finally returning after such a long time. Why was everybody being so hard on him?

He refused to say anymore. Zoey left quite frustrated and headed back to the house.

* * *

After about an hour they were all ready to sit down and have their barbecue … all except Matt. CJ tried to not notice, but she couldn't help it. He didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Someone asked for the condiments, and she offered to retrieve them.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Matt enter the room, too. He had come from the direction of the den where she figured he had been sitting alone a while.

She paused for a second, then grabbed the condiments and started out the door.

"CJ … wait. I'm sorry."

She stopped.

"I'm sorry for what I did today. I should have never kissed you. I should have never put you in an uncomfortable situation. I guess I wasn't being a very good friend."

"No, you weren't, quite frankly," she said as she turned to look at him.

"Look, I know I've hurt you, a lot, and … well, can we just move on from here? Can you ever just ... please ... forgive me?"

She wasn't sure. She had intended on doing just that earlier in the day, but that was before he reminded her of the way she felt when they were a couple.

"Now that I have some of my memory back, I realize how you must have felt back then, why you left– how hurt you were. Now I'm hurting, and yet … I still would like to have you in my life, even if it's only as friends. I can't stand it when we don't speak to one another! These past four years apart were just too hard!"

"It was always my greatest fear, you know? That something would happen and we'd break up, and I'd lose both a lover and a friend at the same time. It came true."

He took a few steps closer to her.

"I know. But, CJ, that's what I'm saying. It doesn't have to be that way anymore! We can be friends again."

"After what happened today, I don't know if it's possible."

She left him with that thought and walked out to the picnic table. Matt followed a few seconds later and sat down from across her.

"Roy here was just telling the kids about the work you used to do, CJ," said Gary.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, is it true Mom? Did you and Uncle Houston used to chase bad guys and stuff?"  
"Uh huh."

"Wow. Did you ever shoot anybody?" Jordan asked him.

"Yeah, a few times," Matt answered.

"Wow. Did you ever get shot?"

Before he could answer, most of the people at the table chuckled.

"Yeah, a few times."

They chuckled even louder.

"A few?" Roy said.

Will added, "Matt's been shot so many times he automatically sets off security alarms wherever he goes!"

Matt bounced his fist off of his chest, "See? Made of teflon."

CJ caught herself smiling.

"Mom, did you ever get shot?" Johnny asked.

"Uh huh. Three times, actually."

"Really? Did it hurt?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Wow."

"I also did my share of attacking bad guys and running from exploding cars."

"So glad you don't do that any more, dear," Gary quipped as he patted her hand.

Johnny turned to his younger brother, "That's why Mom was able to handle that guy that tried to kidnap Jolie, remember?"

"Wait a minute – kidnap Jolie?" Matt asked.

"Yeah – some guy broke into our house one night and tried to take her but Mom came up from behind him and did a 1-2-3 kick, punch, kick and he ran not knowing what hit him! You should have seen her!"

"CJ?"

"Ah, kids, let's not talk about this now, okay?"

* * *

After Will took the kids in search of dessert, CJ sat center stage as Matt, Zoey, and Roy all glared at her.

"What's this again about someone trying to kidnap your daughter?"

CJ and Gary looked at each other trying to decide how much to tell them.

"It was actually no big deal, Houston. One night someone broke into the house and tried to take her. I took care of it. End of story."

"No big deal? End of story? Well, did you report it to the police? What did they say?"

"Yes, of course, but there were never any other incidents with her or any other children in the area, so the case went cold."

But, Matt kept leering at her. He wasn't totally satisfied with that answer.

"Houston!" she exclaimed. She knew he had a protective side, and damn if he didn't look so handsome right now with all that intense concern on his face, but she really didn't want to talk about this. She still had a few things she needed keep confidential.

As she forced herself to take her eyes off of him, she noticed Zoey and Roy giving her the same exact look.

"What is it with you Houstons!"

Gary came to her defense.

"What CJ is telling you really is the whole story. I was very proud of her that night. And I'm very thankful that nothing happened to our little girl."

Matt decided he would be content with that response … for now. He still had his suspicions. He couldn't help it … for a number of reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

**After the Fall - ****Chapter 5**

CJ knew she would have a hard time getting them to wind down, especially after Team Houston was playing with them. Somehow a simple game of hide and seek turned into a tickle-fest, which turned into freeze tag. Both Zoey and Will enjoyed taking turns as the "it" in several games, one of which involved blindfolds. Matt graciously bowed out of his turn at those games, knowing full well his vertigo would get the best of him. She kept waiting for an opportunity to usher them all to bed. But, Zoey and Will seemed to have as much youthful energy as her kids did.

After about an hour, Zoey and Will were both finally so tuckered out from chasing and being chased that they begged for a time-out. CJ called for story time and rounded up each of the kids into the living room. Matt and Roy joined them on the sectional, more than happy to oblige her orders. They took turns conjuring up ridiculous stories of make believe animals that preyed upon small children who refused to eat their vegetables.

"Were there any ducks?" Jolie asked.

"Yes, a giant one, went by the name of Henry."

CJ cautioned Matt with her eyes. Jolie loved ducks. He better not scare her ...

"Henry?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, and he always made sure all the children in the land were well fed."

CJ smiled. That answer was okay with her.

Throughout the evening, Matt often checked CJ's expressions. She seemed to be having as good of time as the kids were and that made him smile. He loved to see his best friend happy. This entire day was a long-waited dream come true: spending time with his favorite person in the whole world, and right now he decided he was going to satisfied with that small accomplishment. He meant what he said about being apart. It was too hard. This was better - much better.

"Aw, come on. One more story!" Jolie begged.

Matt checked CJ again.

"Nah, it's about time for you to hit the hay. You wouldn't want to get the animal patrol upset for not going to bed on time."

Jordan was on to him. He was older and knew he was making it all up.

"I thought the animal patrol only monitored children who didn't eat their vegetables?"

Matt winked at him, urging him to not let on.

"Well, there's two branches of the animal patrol, or the A.P. as we older folks like to call them. One is for vegetable eating, the other is for minding your elders," Roy commented as Matt thanked him for rescuing him.

Before he could wait for another protest, Matt scooped up Jolie and swung her over his shoulders, holding her arms like an airplane. He ran with her towards the guest room making the sound of a motor as took her speeding around the house until he finally landed her softly into her bed. CJ followed right behind him with Jolie's pajamas in hand.

Gary could see that his kids and wife were having a great time. And, he liked all the Houstons, too - they seemed like great people. He enjoyed getting to know CJ's former "family" even though when he saw Matt with Jolie he felt a little guilty. Matt was a natural with her, with all his kids. It almost didn't seem fair that Matt didn't get to be with his own daughter as much as he did.

* * *

They all said goodnight to Roy as Will and Zoey left to take him to the rehab hospital as promised. As CJ finished settling her kids into their beds, Matt poured himself and Gary a drink and joined him on the veranda with it. He thought he'd take the opportunity to say something to the man he had a few things in common with.

"I really appreciate you all coming to spend time with Uncle Roy and us this weekend."

"Oh, you're welcome. Feels good to get away. CJ and I have been spending a lot of time on The Center of late. Really needed a break anyway."

"Oh good. Yeah, I know what you mean. We don't always get as nice of weather like this in D.C. Really feels good to be back here for a change."

Small talk wasn't one of Gary's fortes. Especially with the man who used to be his wife's fiance. He searched for something decent to say.

"Look, I heard about your health issues, Houston. It sounds like you've really been going through a lot."

"Thanks. Yeah, I guess you could say I have."

"Well, I hope you and your doctors can figure it out. I certainly know the human body can be a frustrating thing to work with at times."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. Ah... and I heard about what happened to your daughter, Gary. That's a real hard one to go through. One of the toughest. I can't even imagine how you've been able to go on."

"Thanks. Yeah, it sure is. But, time does in fact march on, it's been what, almost seven years and I still think of her everyday. It helps to have the boys, and then there's CJ and Jolie. Not sure what I'd do without them."

They both fell silent for a moment, as only the sound of crickets could be heard. Matt still had a few more things to say to the man who married his precious CJ and he didn't want to waste the opportunity. He drew a deep breath knowing that Gary might very well take his next sentence the wrong way.

"Gary, if an another intruder or kidnapping attempt ever happens again, would you please call me?"

He glared at Matt, taken back a little at his request. He was nothing but safe, unlike some other individuals.

"Do you think I would ever put either of their lives in jeopardy? Do you think I would ever do something risky or selfish? I couldn't stand to lose a daughter or a wife again, Houston!"

"I don't doubt your love for them, it's just that I have a lot of experience in these matters. And, without divulging any top secret information right now, I might already have a head start on some leads."

Gary had a clue as to what he was referring to. He wasn't about to mention how much he already knew, though. He'd wait until after consulting with CJ to confirm any more.

"I don't know if CJ would like me to do something without her approval. And, you know her, Houston. You can't get much over on her!"

"Yeah, well there were times in the past that I listened to her instead of my gut and regretted it."

"Really?" an very interested Gary responded.

"Yes. That's why I'm saying to call me… or at least call Zoey if you don't want to deal with me directly."

He softened, thinking about Matt's words. A blind person could see how much he still loved her.

"She still cares a lot for you, ya know? She never comes right out and says it, but I can tell. There's still pain in her eyes when she thinks of you, or looks at you."

The honesty, coming from Gary, both surprised and impressed Matt.

"Not as much as she obviously cares for and loves you. You're good to her. I can see that. And, I think that everything did work out for the best. CJ is happy… and I'm happy for her … really. She deserves it more than anyone."

Gary smiled. This Houston guy was okay. Damn. Just when he thought he was going to give him reason to dislike him.

"That's really big of you to say."

"When it comes to CJ, I've always had a great deal of respect for her. Not just as a professional in the work we did together, but in her opinion in all other matters. I've always trusted her. I just wish she'd forgive me. A day doesn't go by when I don't think about how much I've hurt her. She's the last person on the planet I'd want to hurt."

He sensed the emotion in Matt's voice. He couldn't help but genuinely like and have some respect the man who loved his wife before him and fathered his precious Jolie. But, he was also terrified of him. Terrified that one day, she would end up back in his arms again.

* * *

Matt set about retiring for the night. It had been a good day, he thought. Although he hadn't received her forgiveness, he got to spend time with CJ and see her smile. That would have to suffice for now. He had one more day to spend with her before she returned to her life in San Francisco. Maybe she'd forgive him tomorrow?

He finally got a chance to get to know Gary a little bit, too, and found that he liked him. He could almost see why CJ loved being married to him so much. He was easy to get along with, reasonable, intelligent, and obviously good with children.

He enjoyed being around their children, too, especially little Jolie who was downright irresistible. And he worried - worried about that incident in the Pentin household where someone tried to kidnap her. After all she was CJ's daughter. Any part of CJ was an automatic concern of his. And, he knew there was more to the story. The first thing Monday morning he would make a phone call to old contact in the San Francisco Police department.

As he was about to turn off the light in his bedroom, he heard a noise and it startled him. He looked at the door, which he hadn't closed all the way to see it moving. He didn't see anyone there, until he looked a little lower. A pair of little hands appeared.

"Jolie!" What are you doing up?" he said as he bent down closer to her.

"Can I have a drink?"

"A drink? Sure, okay."

He took her by the hand and led her down the hall. He could see that everyone else must have already been fast asleep since there were no other lights on. Jolie must have figured out on her own who to ask by following the one light still on in the house. Resourceful little girl she was.

He led her into the kitchen turning on a few lights and then opening the refrigerator.

"What would you like, huh? Milk, juice, soda – no wait, your mother would kill me, ah water?"

"Apple juice," she said.

"Let's see ... do I have apple juice … yes, apple juice it is, ma'am. Would you like anything else with that?"

"A cookie."

"Okay," Matt said as he went over to a cabinet and opened it. He saw a vast array of sweets and junk food to choose from. His first thought was how on earth did all these treats get in his kitchen? Seeing too many choices to list, he decided to just pick out a box of oatmeal raisin cookies for her. She was CJ's child – she was bound to like them.

"I only have one kind – oatmeal raisin, is that okay?"

Jolie thought a second, "Hmm, okay."

Matt poured her juice in a cup and sat down with her at the table and offered the first cookie to him. At first, he resisted, wanting to oblige his brand new diet, but then he smiled. For how often does one get to share a cookie with a four year-old angel?

"Well, thank you very much!"

He sat and ate with her at the table gazing at her soft brown eyes and even softer halo of dark brown curls, which framed her adorable face.

"Uncle Houston, I have a question."

"Okay. What's your question."

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Ah, yes, I do."

"Don't you have a family?"

"Well, yes but they don't live with me. My family is my Uncle Roy and Cousin Will and my sister Zoey."

"So how come you don't live with your family?"

"Well, not all families live together like yours."

"How comes?"

"Well, because when you're young you need parents and brothers and sisters to take care of you. When you grow up, you've learned how take care of yourself and you can live alone."

"Is Uncle Roy old?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then why was everybody taking care of him?"

"Ah, because when you get real old, you need help again. Almost like when you're young."

"But, if you're all alone, who takes care of you then?"

"Well, then I guess you rely on your friends to help you out."

CJ was now standing just outside the kitchen listening to the bulk of the conversation after she went to check on her daughter and found her missing from her bed. She smiled and cried a little at the same time, an emotion which shouldn't have surprised her. For here was Matt with his daughter ... their daughter. It was a wonderful sound to hear the two of them talking to one another at long last.

"I thought I put somebody to bed already?" she said after gathering her emotions.

"Ah, hi, CJ. Jolie came into my room asking for a drink. We came out here to the kitchen and then she wanted a cookie."

"I see," she said as she folded her arms.

Jolie smiled up at her mother with cookie crumbs all over her chin.

"Well, you know what this means, huh? You'll have to brush your teeth again."

Jolie made a face.

"Come on …"

"Ah, hold on CJ, I'll take her."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Come on little Miss Question Asker."

CJ smiled and watched them walk hand in hand out of the kitchen. She turned towards the box of cookies left on the table, feeling an uncanny force to grab one and start enjoying it.

"Hmm, not bad," she said as she sat down at the table.

A few minutes later, Matt was back with Jolie, ready for inspection.

"All done!" she said.

CJ swallowed the evidence just in time and smiled, then rose to her feet to walk her daughter back to bed.

"I want Uncle Houston to tuck me in," Jolie begged.

"Okay," she nodded as she released her hands.

While she waited for Matt to tear himself away from Jolie's grasp, she started clearing the table and putting the box of cookies back in the cabinet where she came across a whole plethora of medicine. Some of the bottles were prescription and some were over-the-counter, which she recognized from being a doctor's wife and working at The Center. Her thoughts drifted off to her own predicament almost five years ago. Matt had truly broken her heart, that was for sure. But, other than some morning sickness and some temporary back aches, her physical state hadn't suffered like Matt's did. She seemed to have fared better over the long-term than him after the break-up. Now she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, and thought she should revisit Matt's plea about forgiving him. Maybe it was time. She wrestled with when and how to do it.

She had been holding onto feelings that were based in negative notions. Maybe she was holding onto them to protect herself? Were hating and detesting him really the only ways she could love someone else? If she forgave him, would that let him off the hook, so to speak, and might she start falling in love with him again? Would her heart be confused? Would she be able to handle it if they acted as they did when they were just friends?

Matt entered the kitchen and watched her a moment. His first instinct was to come up from behind her and embrace her, but he restrained from that. He knew he had to get used to fighting such emotions. He had to resign himself to be content with just having her near.

She sensed his presence and turned around, "How'd you get away from her so quickly? She usually demands at least two stories before she falls asleep."

"She must have been tired from the long day. No sooner did I tuck her in with her ducky than she drifted off."

"That ducky! She doesn't go anywhere without it! I created a monster when I decorated her nursery with yellow ducks. Ever since she's been able to crawl it's been ducky this, and ducky that …"

As she finished saying all this, she looked up to face him. He was resting one arm on the counter as he kept his eyes trained on her face. She prayed for some courage to say what she needed to say.

"Matt, I've been thinking. Thinking about what you said to me earlier today …"

He straightened up. He was all ears.

"About?"

"About being friends again."

He held his breath waiting for her next words.

"I'd like to try."

He exhaled. This was music to his ears! He could have sworn at that very moment hearing a whole chorus sing 'Hallelujah!' in the key of D major.

"Is that mean you forgive me?"

"Uh huh," she managed to say. She was trying to not say too much. She knew that speaking actual words might prompt a waterfall of tears. She wanted to stay in control.

"I've missed you, too."

Yep, it was a whole chorus, with a symphony orchestra to boot, capping off with a resounding "Amen" cadence.

Matt came closer and ever so gently put his arms around her. He knew what it must have taken her to admit her last response. She patted his shoulders as she accepted his friendly gesture. When they both released they looked in each other's eyes. She knew she made the right call - he looked like the weight of the world was off his shoulders.

"What are our chances of going for a ride tomorrow morning before the kids wake up?"

She smiled.

"Pretty good if we can sneak out without making a sound."

"See ya at 7?"

"Sure."

He smiled and went to his room without taking even one of his usual pills.

* * *

CJ crawled back into bed with Gary trying not to disturb him. He had been up and at The Center since 5AM that morning - she knew he needed the rest.

But, no sooner did she snuggle back up to him than he stirred, raising an eyelid at her.

"Hey…" he said turning over on his side towards her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, I'm glad you did."

"Everybody asleep?"

"Yep."

She kissed her husband and smiled.

"Well, you're in good mood."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Uh oh. I knew it. Should I be getting jealous about now?"

She raised her head, "Don't be silly. I told him I forgave him, that's all."

"Oh, good... Good!"

"Yeah. I figured it was about time."

"Closure?"

"I think so."

"Nice. You know I was thinking about something related to that, too."

"What's that?"

"Well, I was feeling a little guilty today when I saw him with our Jolie. Kind of wish that he knew, or at least could spend some time with her. It only seems fair."

She laid her head back onto Gary's shoulder as she contemplated this. She agreed in theory – after all, he had a right. But, she also worried. Jolie was thriving being raised in a normal, safe environment. Involving her into Matt's life might be too much, too risky. She knew she needed to sleep on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**After the Fall - ****Chapter 6**

_The next morning …_

As they rode on their horses they talked. They had so much they wanted to catch up on, especially the details of those first days apart.

"I came back here to the ranch that night, so overwrought with emotion that I packed as much of my belongings as I could in my car and headed for the highway. I drove all night, not planning on where I was going. By morning I stopped at the Golden Gate Bridge. That's where I ran into Gary. He was more or less there for the same reason. He invited me back to stay at his house with his family for a few days."

He vaguely recalled her mentioning his name before their fallout, as well as a few other details regarding her business meetings in San Francisco. He had always wondered how her and Gary came to be. And he was thinking what a lucky coincidence it was that Gary was there for her when she really needed someone. In the past it was always him, but that was before their timing suddenly went off.

"After you left that night, I thought maybe you would just need some time to yourself. I thought you'd be back to work in a few days like always. Then Uncle Roy told me about his conversation with your friend Elise. He told me that you wanted me to leave you alone and that you were establishing yourself in the San Francisco area working on Julia's research center. I felt awful. I couldn't believe you were out of my life for good."

She could hear the honesty in his voice. She was becoming more and more sure of the decision she made while she laid in bed thinking last night.

"Do you remember when we found those photos of Julia's sister Samantha? Well, it turned out that Samantha is also Gary's ex-wife. I discovered it shortly after I met him."

"Wait, and didn't you also find photos of your father with Julia and Samantha's mother? Did you ever find out any more about that?"

"Only that I read in Julia's journal that she knew about an affair between them."

"So your suspicions on that were true. Do you think that you're related to them?"

"That's seems to be the question of the decade. Probably won't know until we find Samantha, whenever the hell that will be. Zoey's been looking for her for almost five years. All we know is that she changed her last name and somehow became affiliated with the KGB."

CJ and Zoey knew about Samantha's affiliation with the KGB? Now Matt had a confession to make. It was time to tell her everything he knew.

"She's not the only one who's been searching for her."

"Oh?"

"Part of my case load with the government has been tracking and communicating with double agents planted in the U.S.S.R. I've known about her former marriage to Gary and her affiliation with the KGB for some time. I was close to her trail when the Berlin wall fell. Now, her whereabouts is anyone's guess. We've even had other agents watching your house from time to time, just in case she ever attempts to reunite with her former family."

"Oh?"

"That's why I am so concerned about that visitor you had a while back. I'm worried that it might be connected with her in someway. I wouldn't want anything happen to you or any of your kids, especially Jolie."

He caught her eyes, desperately searching for confirmation.

"She's mine, isn't she CJ?"

She knew this was the moment of truth. She couldn't run away or lie to him anymore, regardless of common sense, fears, or anything else she had convinced herself of. She tried one last time to look away from him, but he placed his hand on her arm, demanding her attention, and looked right through her with those dark brown eyes of his.

"A few days before you left in '85, we were here at the ranch. I convinced you that we should start working on our family, isn't that right? We were getting married in three weeks, we didn't see the point of waiting."

She was determined to stay silent, yet she could feel her eyes practically giving everything away. She knew she had to tell him, yet she still had the same fears she always had. Would confirming his suspicions cause danger for their daughter? Would Matt be angry with her for keeping such a secret this long? She wanted to prepare him with her thoughts and the reasons why she made the decisions she made just in case.

"About two months after I moved to San Francisco I was reading the paper, and saw your wedding announcement. I knew then for sure that what we had was over. No sooner did I see that than my doctor called me and told me I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it! A part of me was so excited, and another part of me was terrified, even so I was determined to make the best of it. When we had talked about having children we had always worried about their safety. I decided I wouldn't tell you, so that my baby could be raised in the safest environment possible, free from the danger of being kidnapped or held against her will like I went through so many times. I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to _our_ little girl."

She watched the expression on his face change as he processed what he just heard.

All along Matt's instincts were right. He wanted to run and shout it from the mountaintop: He was a father! Jolie was his! He and CJ have a child together!

She immediately brought him back down to earth by grabbing his arm and practically digging her fingers into his skin.

"You can't tell anyone, Houston. Not anyone at all!"

Her directness astonished him at first, but then he nodded in agreement.

"How many people know?"

"Just Gary and Zoey, and I think Roy had his suspicions, but that was before the stroke."

"You never told your mother?"

"No."

"And Zoey's known all along?"

"Yes, but I assure you it happened by accident. I wasn't going to tell her, I wasn't going to tell anybody. See, it all has to do with the fact that during my pregnancy I became a bit of a klutz. Gained about 40 pounds, too."

"Oh?"

Matt smiled at that. He would have liked to see what CJ looked like pregnant.

"Well, at least you had one family member there for you...I wish it could have me, CJ."

"I know you do. And I understand if you're a little mad at me for keeping it a secret from you."

"Mad at you? Mad at you!" Matt said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "CJ, I could never be mad at you!"

She was pleasantly surprised. This is what her best friend would say.

"In fact I admire you for what you did. You did what you needed to do keep our daughter safe. Only a selfless and caring mother would do that, CJ. I always knew you'd be a great mother!"

She'd thank him for the compliments another time. Right now she needed his word, "So we're in agreement, right?"

"Yeah. I'll obey your wishes. Just promise me that I can see her and spend time with her. I don't want her to be 30 years old until she knows me, even if it means that she doesn't know I'm her biological father."

She nodded to his terms, knowing what a shock it was for Matt to find out he was adopted at that age. She would enjoy letting Jolie visit him, and she might even enjoy it as well.

"You know, I think I knew from the first moment I saw her."

"Last fall during the earthquake?"

"No, CJ. Actually, the first time I saw her was the day she was born."

"What?"

"See, I wanted to see you so badly that I took a day off and flew to L.A. on my personal jet. When I arrived at the office I heard Zoey on the phone with someone. I had this gut suspicion that she was talking to you. She tried to cover it up, but I heard her say something about a hospital. I was concerned that I followed her to San Francisco and snuck in your hospital room while you were sleeping. It was only for a moment, but I got to hold her. "

She smiled at the picture in her head of Matt holding his newborn daughter. "You know, actually, it's okay. I'm glad you were there."

He smiled- CJ wasn't mad at him! She really was his friend again!

She still had one nagging question on her mind.

"What about your wife?"

"Elizabeth? What about her?"

"Do you still love her? Are you going to try to get her back?"

"Not sure. Not sure what to do. What do you think I should do?"

She looked at him, "You're asking the wrong person, Houston."

He should have realized this. And, actually he already knew the answer to his question. He didn't love her as much as he loved CJ. He could never love anyone as much as CJ. It wouldn't be fair to Elizabeth to resume their marriage based on the fact that she was second best - Elizabeth wouldn't fall for that anyway. No, his marriage to her was indeed over. It was only a matter of formality until it was legal.

"No, CJ ... it's over. I would never tell her about Jolie anyway."

She was relieved. After all, she knew as a lawyer that children could be used as legal fodder in a divorce settlement. The last thing they needed was Jolie's name being publicized along with Matt's in a paternity issue.

They rode their horses back to the barn and walked back to the house just in time to see the kids eating their breakfast. But instead of Gary being there, Zoey was the one overlooking the trio.

"Hey Zoey. Where's Gary?"

"He went with Will to see Roy. A call came in just as soon as Will and I arrived that Roy's doctor was requesting that a family member come right away. He didn't say what it was about. Gary offered to go along with Will in case he could use some medical advice."

Matt and CJ took one look at each other.

"Look, Zoey can you look after the kids until we get back?"

Zoey glanced at her young relatives and smiled.

"Sure. It'd be my pleasure."

Matt and CJ rushed to his car hoping the worst wasn't happening.

* * *

"I hate it here," complained Roy.

Will wasn't getting anywhere with his stubborn father who made it quite apparent that he really didn't want to be there.

"Everyone around here has been treating me like I'm some kind of helpless old person."

"Well, they don't know you yet. You just gotta give it a little ..."

His words were cut off when they saw Matt and CJ enter the room.

"We came as soon as Zoey told us. What's going on?"

"He was in good mood when we brought Dad here last night, but now he's being a bit ornery. He's refusing his meds and his therapy. I can't talk any sense into him, maybe you can."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief that Roy wasn't in crisis, but then quickly changed his mood to frustration. CJ looked around for Gary, and then saw him page Matt out into the hall with him.

"Houston, I have an idea, and Roy's doctor is on board with it if it's okay with you."

* * *

A few minutes later, Matt and Gary came back into Roy's room with a surprise…. and a wheelchair.

"What's this? Am I goin' somewhere?"

"Yes, you are! We're springin' you from this joint! And you can thank Dr. Pentin here for coming up with the arrangements. You're coming home with me."

"To the ranch?"

"Yes siree. There's no steps, plenty of room, fresh air, a pool, and you'll have a parade of nurses and physical therapists stopping by to keep you company when I'm not around."

This plan sounded good to Will, too, "What do you think, Dad? Wouldn't you rather stay at the ranch than here?"

Roy smiled, "Hmm … how many nurses did you say there'd be?"

* * *

Zoey came out the door as soon as she heard the cars pull up outside.

Her curiosity turned to joy when she saw everyone empty out of cars, especially Roy, whose luggage Will and Matt were lifting out of the trunk.

"Is Roy staying here now?"

"Yep!" Matt answered as he carried some of the bags.

"How did you arrange that?"

"I didn't. Gary did. How are the kids?"

"Great! They're waiting for everyone to go swimming. You know, they really are great bunch of kids."

"Yeah, they sure are. I'm especially glad to see that you got to spend some time with your niece."

Zoey eyes widened and she quickly pulled Matt aside.

"What did you just say?"

"I know Jolie's mine, CJ told me earlier today. I also know that you I have just so happened to have been looking for the same KGB agent for the last five years. About time we get our heads together on this, doncha think?"

Zoey was a little stunned and stood looking at her brother a moment. You know those two times she got to surprise him with the fact that she was his sister? In a matter of seconds he just got back at her. Touche! The score was even at two a piece.

"First thing tomorrow morning soon enough?" she yelled back.

He answered her with a smile as he hurried to change. He had only a few more hours with the Pentins before they had to leave. He wanted to spend as much of it as he could swimming with a certain little girl … and her ducky.

* * *

The weekend was quickly coming to a close and The Pentins started saying their goodbyes to each of the Houstons, CJ saving Matt for last. She made certain to give careful attention to Roy with an extra long hug and made him promise that he and his nephew would take care of each other. He in turn made her promise to visit more and bring her family along, too.

She would also miss Zoey and Will, but she would especially miss her friend ... her best friend. She was sad to leave him but at least he looked a lot better than when she arrived, and she especially glad that there were no secrets between them. She was definitely leaving the ranch on much happier terms this time.

Matt shook Gary's hand, "Gary, it's been a pleasure. Take care of that family of yours."

"I will."

Matt said goodbye to both of the boys, then turned to Jolie.

"You I'll be seeing again real soon, too, okay? Would you like that?"

"Uh huh. Ducky can come, too, right?"

"Why sure!" he said as he embraced his daughter and closed his eyes, trying his best not to cry at the thought of missing her.

He stood up and faced CJ to wish her goodbye.

"CJ …"

"Houston …"

"Thank you."

As they embraced she wondered for a second what the thank you was for.

And then it was clear to her as she watched him look at Jolie one last time and brush his hand along her hair before they climbed into their car.

For a moment CJ caught herself being a little emotional. Gary put a hand on her back, "You okay?"

"Uh huh," she said as she wiped away some silly tear that was about to fall on her cheek. From inside the car they watched another car pull up to the ranch and two younger women get out.

"Hello – we're the private nurses the agency sent over. I'm Lexie and this is Candy."

"Lexie and ... Candy?" uttered CJ.

As Matt shook their hands CJ could tell by his expression that he had just forgotten all about them. Yes, he had a weakness for pretty ladies - so did Roy. She could only imagine the ailments these two would exaggerate over the next few months to get a little extra attention.

Somehow everything seemed to be right with world. CJ had her family, the Houstons, her best friend back in her life, and Matt had a couple of pretty women around him. Everything was back to "Houston normal" ... well at least for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

**After the Fall – Chapter 7**

Matt smiled to himself, thinking that having all the Pentins around this past weekend sure was nice – it was almost like they were one big, happy family. Okay, maybe that last part was a bit of a stretch but he had a good reason for feeling that way: the woman who had been absent from his life for over four years had finally forgiven him. And, he would inexplicably miss her even more now. At least he had her visits to look forward to – hers and a little girl who had quickly captured his heart in a way no person had ever done before.

He stood in the doorway of one of the guest bedrooms, rubbing his thumb along his chin, contemplating getting it redecorated - preferably in a theme of ducks. The larger of the bedrooms could be done in some sort of sports theme for the boys. And he should probably buy another car - a more conservative one along with booster seat for Jolie. Once he made his mind up about all that he walked over to the far end of the house where Roy had set up camp. The nurses had left for the night and he took a chance to chat with his uncle.

"You all settled in and comfortable, Uncle Roy?"

"I'm fine, Mattlock. Just fine."

"It sure was good to see CJ again, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it sure was. We'll be seeing her again soon, right?"

"Yep. And, her kids, too."

"Great! Yeah, that Jolie is a real cutie. Does my heart good to see all three of you together."

He shot him a look. Stroke or no stroke, Roy hadn't forgotten that Jolie was Matt's daughter.

He smiled, realizing that it wasn't worth denying from his omnipotent uncle.

"Yeah, she's really something. Nice to know that CJ and I have something to show from our time together – kind of a proof of how much we loved each other."

Roy thought to himself: loved - as in past tense? Sure, okay. I'll play along. Wonder how many years I'll have to live until I see these two knuckleheads get their act together.

"Remember Catherine Hershey? I loved her a whole lot too, but didn't have anything to show for it. Nothing but my memories."

"Speaking of Catherine, I wonder if she could possibly help get some information for us on that double agent I've been tracking for the last five years. You know, that Samantha McKenzie?"

"Hmm, good question. It might be worth a shot. I still have her number."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to give her a call her tomorrow."

"Why wait 'til tomorrow? Why don't you call her now?"

"Okay. I will."

Matt walked over to the table to where Roy was pointing and grabbed his phone book. About to dial, he returned to his previous thoughts.

"It was really good to see CJ again."

"So you keep saying …"

He looked at him slightly stunned. Roy caught him thinking about her again.

"Sorry. I guess I can't help it."

"It's okay," he smiled, "I understand. Why don't you bring me up to speed on this double agent case? "

"It's definitely been the most frustrating case I've ever worked on. I mean it's been five years now and we still can't find her."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found."

"Yeah, maybe. But, I can't help but think that CJ and her family are owed the truth about her. Not to mention the fact that's she's part of my caseload and international security. I keep trying to think if there's any resource or person I haven't thought of that might know something that we haven't investigated all this time."

Matt called and spoke with Catherine who admitted to have been out of touch for too long to know anything that was currently going on with now defunct Company and the KGB. She promised to keep her ears and eyes open and call him if she ever came across any information. But, for the time being, it was another dead end.

* * *

Matt arrived early Monday morning at the penthouse office suite ready to meet with Zoey. She had already beat the morning traffic and was partaking of some bagels and coffee at the bar.

"Mornin'!" he bounded in.

"Morning. Well, you're in a chipper mood! Did Roy's first nurse of the day arrive?"

"Yep. Do you have Baby fired up ready to go?"

"Sure do," she said swallowing her last bite.

"Okay, let's go."

As they approached the couch from the rear, they practically crashed into one another.

"Ah, whenever CJ and I used to work on baby, I always sat on the left."

Zoey extended her arm for his royal highness and let him lead the way.

After they sat down she pulled out a photograph. "Oh, by the way, I wanted to show you this. It's a picture of me and my ... I mean _our_ sister when we were little. Don't you think Jolie looks a bit like me?"

"Hmm … yeah maybe. I think she looks like me … CJ, too. But she has my eyes."

He smiled as he thought about Jolie and the plans he had stirring in his head. He almost couldn't wait to see her grow up. There were so many things he'd like to teach and do with her as a father. He'd like to spoil her, too, at least to some degree. And he vowed to find a way to let her know how much he loved her without revealing the fact that she was his. He'd also make sure she spent plenty of time with Uncle Roy, Cousin Will and her Aunt Zoey. Speaking of Zoey …

She cleared her throat thinking she'd almost lost him, "You ready to get to work?"

"Ah, yeah. Sure!"

He thought the first order of business should be to call up an old contact in the San Francisco police department. Once he achieved success there, they waited until the file from the break-in at the Pentin home was faxed. Then Matt went about accessing his government files through Baby. They laid out all their papers in front of them and examined the facts, including the last time Samantha was seen in the States and in Russia, her complete biography and any and all known living relatives. Hmm … relatives.

Zoey had an idea.

"What about CJ's mother?"

"What about her?"

"Well, isn't it possible that she knows something about Samantha that other people don't? Since CJ's father had an affair with Samantha's mother – and since both of Samantha's parents are deceased - maybe she's the one person that we've needed all along. When was the last time CJ talked to her mother?"

"I'm not sure."

"The next time you see or talk to CJ, could you suggest it?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"She never liked talking with her. She always found it upsetting. And, I don't want to do or say anything to upset CJ right now. I mean we just got back to being friends again."

He rose from the couch, running his hand through his hair and pacing, "I don't know. None of any of this seems to tie together," he said throwing the papers down. "Maybe Uncle Roy's right. Maybe Samantha just doesn't want to be found. Maybe we ought to leave well enough alone."

Zoey saw the emotion on her brother's face and felt is useless to debate him at the moment. She agreed to go along with his decision …. for now. She would still keep her idea in the back of her mind, though.

* * *

Throughout the next couple of months Matt's health started to improve more and more everyday. He resigned his job in D.C. as part-time, only flying in occasionally for meetings and such. The rest of the work he could do remotely, using the fax machine, the telephone and this new invention called the internet.

He put himself back in circulation, so to speak and played the dating fool. He wasn't trying to replace CJ - he knew he couldn't do that. He just wanted to hang out with some nice, pretty ladies that would hopefully help pass the time. Whenever he had weekend plans with Jolie he would just say that had relatives visiting from out of town, since that wasn't a total lie. He wanted to do his best to keep his promise to CJ and keep Jolie's true identity from the world. He resigned himself to having pictures of Jolie in photo albums, and not on display like other proud fathers could. Whenever she'd visit him they always hung out at the ranch and never met at the office. He did his best to keep their relationship a secret, even though a part of him wanted to tell every friend, acquaintance, and stranger on the street that he had a daughter.

Sometimes CJ and Jolie would just visit him for the day and spend the time having a long lunch. Even though they were brief visits, Matt seemed to like those days the best. He often wondered if that's how it could have been had he not screwed everything up years ago and actually made it down the aisle with the right bride.

On days like this, CJ would also occasionally daydream of what might have been, too. What if Elizabeth hadn't shown up at the penthouse office that night? What if she had gone about her plans, enticing Matt through a kiss or two? What if that was all that he needed at the time to at least doubt his brand new relationship with Elizabeth? What if they had indeed married, had Jolie and even more kids? Would they really have been able to balance a career as private investigators with a family? As she over thought all this, she caught her mindset and shook her head. No, she couldn't change history anyway so what was the point? Things always happened for a reason. She was a happily married woman … right?

As the kids grew, CJ would entrust all three of them to fly on the plane unaccompanied, leaving Johnny in charge. Those occasional trips always made her a little nervous, but she thought it was necessary in order to teach her kids some independence. They were always short trips anyway: the commute from San Francisco to Los Angeles only lasted an hour or so. Matt would always meet them at the airport and call her right away.

Matt and Roy were always happy to oblige, watching all three kids for an entire weekend, often calling in the reserves of Will and Zoey to help out at "Camp Houston". Besides swimming and an occasional game of baseball, Matt enjoyed teaching them the finer points of lasso roping and riding horses, with which Jolie was becoming a natural. Jordan loved the challenge of trying to catch as many fish as Matt, as well as many other athletic feats. He was always the adventurous one, skirting a fine line between getting injured and landing safely from whatever stunt he was attempting. Roy found a fan in Johnny who loved hearing tales of his days with The Company. Johnny was a bit of a bookworm and loved to study subjects like computers and science. He helped to keep Jolie and Jordan in line, often taking his responsibility very seriously.

* * *

One Christmas, Matt, Zoey, Will and Roy all flew up to San Francisco to celebrate the holiday at the Pentin house. Matt enjoyed meeting Carlotta and being entertained by Jolie who was growing up faster than he could believe.

As Matt and Zoey helped clear the table, she gave him a nudge.

"Go ahead ... ask her."

He stalled. They were all having such a nice time. Did he really have to ruin it by asking her something that might set her off? Procrastination wasn't always a bad thing …

"Ask me what?" she overheard.

Damn, he was caught ... between a rock and a hard place ... a.k.a. CJ and Zoey.

He took a deep breath, "You know CJ, Zoey and I were thinking. This case with Samantha … with of all our years of research and investigation, there's only one person of interest we've never questioned."

CJ responded nonchalantly, "Oh, yeah, who's that?"

"Your mother, CJ."

She dropped a dish in the sink and glared at him.

"My mother? You think she has something to do with Samantha?"

"It might be a stretch, but she may know something. When's the last time you talked to her?"

She busied herself with another dish, "It's been awhile, Houston."

"A while?"

She turned the spigot off, "Alright. I haven't talked to her since … since I called and told her our wedding was off."

_Gee, that recent_ ... "That was like seven years ago," he said.

"Houston…"

"Look I know for whatever reason she's not your favorite person in the whole world, but I really think it'll be worth our while for one of us to talk with her. And, don't you think it's about time she met Gary and Jolie?"

She wouldn't respond. Had she not been standing in her own kitchen right now with a house full of people waiting for her famous crème brulee, she might have walked right on out of there. He just didn't get it! Maggie Parsons wasn't a good person, let alone a good mother and CJ wanted nothing to do with her. As far as she was concerned the only mother figure in her life she needed was Carlotta Pentin.

"Just because someone's related to you, it doesn't necessarily mean that they're meant to be in your life."

And then Gary walked in the room hearing her last sentence and noticed her obvious agitated state.

"What's up, doll?"

At first she didn't want to answer him, but she thought she needed some backup.

"Matt and Zoey think I should visit my mother."

"Oh, is that all. If you want I could go along with you. When you planning on goin'?"

She turned around and glared at him.

"Just whose side are you on?"

"Ah, I'm on your side. Look, she can't be all that bad, can she?"

She crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her foot. You know these two wonderful men in her life that she loved so much? Well, right now they both were just ticking her off!

"I really think she might be able to ... " Matt pleaded again until he was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of his mobile phone.

He excused himself and answered it, knowing that he had been worried about a friend. "Houston … What? … God no! When? … Okay, thanks."

"What is it? Is something wrong? Matt?"

He clicked off his phone and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Michael Hoyt died last night."

"What?"

"Yeah. The funeral is Wednesday."

CJ stood in shock wishing she could run into his arms right now. But, Gary was standing there and she thought it might look inappropriate, if not suspicious. She embraced Roy instead while she and Matt caught each other's eyes.

* * *

A few days later CJ flew to L.A. to attend the funeral. Afterwards, everyone gathered at the ranch for food and fellowship. She still hadn't a chance to really speak with him, them both being so busy catching up with many old acquaintances that they hadn't seen in years, and doing their best to comfort Ann and Kathy. She inconspiculously glanced at her watch waiting for all the guests to leave. She really wanted to talk with him before she left, but she was worried about missing her flight.

When all the guests had finally left, Matt retreated to his usual thinking place in the barn, remembering one of his and Hoyt's last conversations.

"_Howdy Hoyt! What brings you here?"_

"_Ah, purely a social call. "_

"_You're kidding? What no murder cases you want me or Zoey for?"_

_Hoyt shot him a look, "Zoey?_

"_Oh, nevermind."_

"_No, no. Believe it or not I'm retired as of yesterday."_

"_Yesterday? I thought you had a couple more years to go? Something about your pension and Kathy's college fund?'_

"_Well, let's just say that I kind of had to change my mind."_

_Matt looked at his friend concerned. You know, come to think of it, he didn't look so good…_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

"_You know it's funny. A cop spends most of his life worrying about dying in the line of duty … never this."_

"_Hoyt, what's going on?"_

"_In a word … cancer."_

_Matt looked at him stunned._

"_That's some word."_

"_Yeah, well … all those years thinking I had an ulcer … used to blame it on you and stress of my job … turns out it's been stomach cancer brewing all these years. Doctors give me a couple of months at best. Really wish I could see Kathy graduate college…"_

_Matt sympathized with his friend and offered a hug. And then he told him about Jolie... _

All day long CJ felt an overwhelming amount of emotions. She was very sad to see their friend pass away and leave a wife and daughter behind, especially so close to retirement. All those years of putting up with Matt and Zoey the poor man deserved to finally have a chance to enjoy life! And something the priest said about telling loved ones how much they meant while they were still living stuck with her. Funny that her first thought was Matt. Being in L.A. without her family it was like she had gone back in time. It was easy for her to fight her feelings for him when she was with Gary or the kids, but being alone and seeing him mourn the loss of a friend, she found it very hard to resist wanting to wrap her arms around him.

The creak of the barn door led him to turn his head quickly. When he noticed her, he looked back to his horse, pulling his head downwards, trying to hide the fact that he was sad. Why he was hiding it from her was anyone's guess.

She walked over to him and softly put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to raise his head. She mouthed his name and immediately flew her arms around him. He reciprocated and held onto her for dear life rocking her with his embrace, leaving very little space between them. Hoyt's death had hit him especially hard, and after such a loss, it felt so good to finally be so close and hold on his best friend. He didn't want to let go of her at a time like this, and fortunately, she didn't want to either.

When they finally released a little he stroked his thumb along side her eyes to dry some tears, then brought his hands to rest in hers.

She knew he needed her right now, and she wanted to be there for him.

"My flight leaves in an hour. I've wanted to see you alone since this happened – to talk. I guess all I have time for now is a 'goodbye'."

He looked at her and tried to smile. She melted as she gazed back at him. There was something about his eyes and the moment that was compelling her to do more than just hug him. She brought her face closer to his and placed her hands on his chest. Before he could say anything, she followed her gut intuition and brought her lips onto his and kissed him. Initially caught by surprise, he then joined the emotion by kissing her back and moving his arms around her back. She brought her arms around him and stayed there a moment letting him know exactly how she felt. She loved him.

Had she suppressed these feelings for him all these years? Or, was it just the circumstances and the fact that he looked so vulnerable right now?

Either way she found herself wanting to enjoy the moment of closeness with her favorite person in the whole world as much as possible. If only she could stop time and be like this with him forever! As they continued kissing, deepening their passion and bringing themselves physically closer then they had been in years, she now realized that she had been wanting to do this for a very long time. Hoyt's death had put everything into perspective for her, and yet she knew she couldn't stay.

They took a breath and rested their foreheads against one another a moment as they came back to reality. Her heart wanted so much to kiss him again, but her head told her to get out of there as fast as she could. She reluctantly tore herself away from his embrace and darted out of the barn. She closed the door behind her and then rested against it to catch her breath. He initially ran after her but caught himself and stopped on the other side of the door. He leaned his hands and head against it, wanting so much to chase after her, but knowing he had to let her go. She hurried to the car with tears in her eyes. Tears for the love she was leaving behind… again


	8. Chapter 8

**After the Fall - ****Chapter 8**

Matt looked around the barn for something to hit ... or kick. He was all torn up inside from the loss of two of dear friends. One friend that was gone from the world forever, and one who left him after showing him how much she loved him. That last part should have made him happy, but he felt down right miserable. Damn his career and damn his stupid memory issues of the past! CJ and him should be together! Their daughter shouldn't be calling somebody else 'Daddy' and he shouldn't be posing as a family friend in order to spend time with her!

He mounted his horse and took off in a flurry, hoping that it would help him deal with the build up of emotions swirling in his head. If that didn't work he try jogging about twenty miles and pounding a few hundred punches into something.

When he finally returned, Will walked out to the barn hoping to chat with him.

"Hey – I've been looking for you."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. Did CJ leave already?"

"Yeah, she left about an hour ago."

"Oh. Well, did the two of you get a chance to talk?"

"No, no we didn't."

That surprised him.

"Oh? She didn't say anything to you at all?"

"No, not really. She did kiss me, though."

"Oh. Well CJ has kissed you plenty of times ..."

"Not like this."

Will's eyes lit up, "On a scale from one to ten with ten being the deepest, most sensual kiss you've ever gotten from a woman …"

"A twenty."

"Oh!" he said widening his expression even more, "So much for being just friends, huh?"

But, Matt wasn't smiling.

Will had struck a nerve, "I'm sorry, Matt. I can only imagine how you must feel. I know how much you love her."

"Yeah, love. That's some word. Always used to mean a lot, now it means misery. I mean, I can't think of anyone I love more than her, and she obviously loves me, and yet we're not together. We're not even living in the same zip code for crying out loud! And, then there's Jolie … every time I see her it makes me happy that at least I have her, until I see her with Gary and she calls him 'Daddy'. Then I die inside."

He placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and offered buy him a beer ... or two.

* * *

As CJ drove home from the airport she experienced some déjà vu. Didn't she do this deal already where she left the love of her life and drove to San Francisco? It was almost like she was running away from him … again.

She arrived home looking around for signs of her family. Out of the kitchen window she saw them playing baseball in the yard. Gary was being pitcher to a whole slew of kids, some of their own, and some from their neighborhood. She smiled at the scene as she went to announce her arrival.

"Mom!" they called out upon seeing her come into view. She waved her hand and Gary called for a time out and jogged up to the patio to greet her.

As they embraced he could tell that her trip had been a more emotional than she anticipated.

"You okay?"

She managed a smile and nodded, "I am now." In a way she wasn't lying. Something about Gary's hugs always made her feel welcome and loved. Maybe it was his kind bedside manner that he was famous for? Or maybe it was their home and their stable family environment? Either way she figured she might as well surrender to the fact that she loved two men in her life. When she was alone with Matt she felt like she couldn't love anyone more than him. Yet, when she was with Gary she couldn't imagine being married to anybody else but him. She probably should feel blessed, but she couldn't help but feel like the biggest flake on the west coast. Wasn't there a famous love song about her predicament?

"Were there a lot of people at the funeral?"

"Yeah, about 200 I think. It was good to see so many of his friends there."

As she gazed into his eyes, she starting feeling a little guilty.

He noticed her expression as if she had been wrestling with something.

"Something on your mind, doll?"

"Ah, I've just been thinking."

"About?"

"How hard today was."

Was she was talking about the funeral or something else? Should he pry? Would he really want to know if something happened between her and Matt anyway?

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No," she said, trying to reassure him with a smile.

"How is your new patient doing with that experimental drug?"

"Oh, ya mean Sara? She's doing okay, made it through the first 24 hours, so we're hopeful."

"That's good. Hey, shouldn't you be at work anyway?"

"Maybe. Maybe I wanted to take some time off so that I could be here when you got home. I've missed you. "

"I've missed you, too," she said staring back at his deep blue eyes.

As he kissed her she knew she wanted to someplace to put her romantic energy ... someplace safe.

"Wanna go upstairs?"

"Definitely," she answered as she kissed him back.

* * *

Throughout the next couple of years, Jolie's visits with Matt became fewer and fewer. Between his workload increasing and her extra-curricular activities spewing into the weekends, it didn't leave either of them much spare time to work with. When he did see CJ, she always kept things light and casual between them, never once discussing that kiss between them. Although he hated not seeing either of them on a regular basis, he knew that he had to accept the fact that their lives just weren't in sync anymore. They were growing apart.

At least he was busy. Between his job with the government and helping Zoey out with a case or two, he found the days and nights pass by quickly. It was seldom that he had free time to just relax and wind down.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?" he responded as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Matt, there's something I've been thinking about, something that's been on my mind a while."

"Yeah…"

"I was wondering if you'd ever think of talking to CJ's mother on your own. Or maybe even letting me do it."

Oh, here we go again! Matt glared at Zoey like it was the most absurd thing she ever said.

"She'd never allow me."

"Allow you? Do you think you really need her permission to talk to her? After all, you wouldn't just be doing it for personal reasons."

"Yes, I do."

"Matt, c'mon, you know it would good for her in the long run."

He glared at her again.

"No."

"Matt …"

"Look, Zoey, the last thing I need is her upset with me. We haven't exactly been close lately."

"But, maybe you can be the catalyst to reunite the two of them finally?"

"According to CJ, she doesn't want that."

"And you really believe that? C'mon you know CJ pretty well – probably better than anybody."

He actually liked hearing that last part and Zoey was probably right. He had known CJ a long time and knew things about her that Gary probably didn't even know. But, that wasn't going to change his mind. He wasn't going to sacrifice a personal relationship for a professional reasons. Hadn't he done enough of that in his life already?

"Nope, sorry."

She threw up her arms in frustration and marched out of the office.

* * *

Matt greeted Roy as he walked up to the back door of the ranch, tired and ready to call it a night.

A sound came from the kitchen and he looked at his uncle curiously.

"You've got company."

He narrowed his eyes and thought for a second, wondering who it could be. When he opened door he was quite surprised to see who was standing there.

"Jolie, what on earth are you doing here?"

Without answering him she barged right past him.

"Jolie?"

He ran after her, "Jolie, hold up a second!"

She stopped and stood with her arms crossed, looking right past him. The time between their visits was so infrequent that she looked like she had aged five years overnight. He stared at the soon-to-be teenager who reminded him so much of her mother right now.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

"I thought you'd be glad to see me."

"I'm always glad to see you. But you're not supposed to be here, right? Did you come alone? How did you get here anyway? Well?"

She wouldn't answer. She was stubborn as a mule. But, that's what you get when you cross the most stubborn man on the planet with his equal.

"Stay here," he demanded as he went inside to make a call.

"Hello?"

He heard panic in her voice and knew exactly why.

"CJ?"

"Houston, I was just about to call you ..."

"Did you lose something … or should I say someone? Someone about five feet tall with brown hair, wearing a blue jacket and a chip on her shoulder?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God Jolie hadn't been abducted or kidnapped like she had been fearing!

"What on earth is she doing there?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out. I'm gonna try and have a talk with her and get back to you. Anything I should know about?"

"Well … she was getting into a lot of trouble at the end of the school year. And now since summer vacation started, she's been giving all of us at home a hard time, too. It's been a source of many arguments between Gary and myself."

This thought angered Matt. Why all of a sudden was his little angel acting like a little devil? And why was he the last to know about this?

"What's up with Gary?"

"Well, he's always been soft on her, treats her differently than the boys. I've told him that she needs a stronger hand, especially now that she's older, but he's resistant to discipline her the way she needs."

Matt fumed. The last thing the world needed was another parent trying to be their kid's friend … especially his kid. Why was Gary being soft on her anyway? Was it because he wasn't her natural father? Matt was raised by an adoptive father and he wasn't soft on him when he had to be disciplined. But, maybe that was because Bill hadn't lost a child or felt he had to compete with another man for his child's ... or his wife's love.

"I'll call you back in a little bit, okay?"

He hung up the phone and watched her from the window.

"She'll come around. Just give her a little time," Roy advised.

"Yeah I guess."

No sooner did he say that than he saw her lighting up what looked to be a cigarette.

"What the …?"

He dashed out of the house and ran right towards her.

"What do you think you're doing? Give me that!"

He wrestled with her a moment until he won, throwing the cigarette on the ground and putting it out with his foot.

She scowled at him and then gave him a smirk as she pulled another one out of her pocket.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do!"

"You wanna bet!" he said as he pried the lighter out of her hand and darted back into the house.

Curiosity grabbed her attention as she watched him come back out to the yard and stand over the pool with a certain yellow duck in his hand. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Big deal. Ducky's been through the washing machine at least a dozen times."

"Yeah, but I bet he's never survived fire before."

He held up his other hand with the lighter in it.

She widened her eyes, "You wouldn't?"

"Oh wouldn't I now?" he threatened as he ignited the flame.

"Uncle Houston!"

"Talk or ducky becomes stuffed flambe."

She walked over to him and reached up for it. But, Matt pulled it away higher.

"Uh-uh-uh, first you talk."

They stared each other down until Jolie finally caved and started to cry.

"Jolie, what's going on?" he asked, relaxing his arms and softening his tone.

She was still reluctant to talk.

"You know you remind me so much of your mother right now, especially when she was your age."

She looked up at him and studied his eyes.

"You've known her a long time, huh?"

"Yeah, ever since we were about ten years old. That's when she and her family moved to Houston."

"And you've been friends all these years?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Jolie, do you have some reason for doubting me?"

"Well it's just that it seems that you two don't talk or spend much time together anymore, as least not as much as I remember when I was younger."

"Well, our schedules just don't match up like they used to."

She didn't quite believe him, but she had other things on her mind she wanted to know.

She rubbed her thumb along her jaw, "Was she always such a worry wart? Was she always so rigid?"

"Well, she'd worry sometimes. It only came natural with our jobs. And she was always a little more serious than I was, but as far as being rigid ... no, not really. Why?"

"She never lets me go anywhere! She doesn't let me do things like other kids in my school get to do. She'll say it's not safe, or that it's too risky. She wants to know what I'm doing all of the time, where I am, how long I'll be there. I get no privacy!"

"Is this what's been bothering you?"

"No, it's not just that. Did you ever feel like you were different than everybody else around you and that you didn't quite fit in?"

Now Matt was concerned.

"No, not really. But, I had a really great father."

"You're lucky. My father is a big pushover. And he and Mom are always arguing about me. They try and hide it, but I can hear them yelling right through the walls."

He felt sorry for her. She really needed him right now. She needed her father.

"C'mon, we can talk more about this inside."

She wiped her tears and nodded as she looked in his eyes. As they started for the house, she blurted out something else, "Uncle Houston, sometimes ... sometimes I wish you were my father."

He stopped dead in his tracks, trying to process her words and what he was going to say to her next.

He wished it didn't have to lie to her anymore. She was smart and old enough to handle the truth. Yet, he knew he couldn't break his promise to CJ. He brought his hands to her face and held them there, staring into those eyes of hers.

"Jolie, if it helps you to think of me as a second father, at least while you're here, you may do that."

She flew her arms around him and he relished in the closeness with her. When she released she smiled at him. That was all he needed to see that everything was going to be just fine.

CJ picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Houston ..."

"Hi, CJ."

"How is she?"

"She said she's been feeling a little out of place, a little smothered, you know ... teenager stuff."

"Oh?"

"Would it be okay with you if she stays with me a while?"

She bit her lip thinking if this was a good idea.

"Promise me that me that she'll be safe."

"I swear on my life, CJ. I would never let anything happen to her."

She agreed even though she knew she would miss her.

* * *

He joined her at breakfast the next day and he greeted her with a kiss on her forehead. As they set about eating together, he shared an idea.

"How would you like to take a ride in my jet today?"

"Um, okay. Where we going?"

"Texas."

"Texas? Isn't it like unbearably hot there in the summer?"

"Yes, it is. But, don't worry. They have this new invention called air conditioning now."

She scowled at him.

"If you keep making a face like that, it may just freeze that way."

She responded to the old parental cliche by flicking a dry cereal grain at him. He instinctively took his spoon and shot some sugar at her. She returned the action by flicking her spoon with the cereal from her bowl. He put a finger in his eggs and wiped it on her nose.

"Hey!" she screamed. By now Roy was entering the kitchen and caught their childish food fight in action.

"Whoa!" he said, as a piece of toast went flying across the room.

"Sorry, Uncle Roy. We were just having a little fun," he said as Jolie tried to hide her laughter.

Matt enjoyed taking Jolie to visit his and CJ's old stomping ground, showing her the sights, and reminiscing about his days as a kid in Houston. He talked about his father and Will and how he grew up happy, despite not having a mother. He also talked about all the years he and CJ spent together as kids and later as business partners.

And then he took Zoey's advice and paid a visit to Maggie Parsons.

He knew he would enjoy introducing Jolie to her grandmother for the first time, but he had no idea the kind of secrets Maggie had been harboring for years. After talking with her, he knew for certain that CJ needed to see her mother.

* * *

The summer was quickly coming to a close and Matt knew Jolie had to go back to San Francisco soon. He felt like his heart was going to break again - another love of his life was about to leave him. He flew her back home not knowing when he'd ever get the chance to spend this much time with her again.

As they entered the house he watched her run up the stairs. He saw Gary approach and knew he had to take the opportunity to get a few things off his chest.

"Oh, Houston, did you just get back? Where's Jolie?"

"She went upstairs to her bedroom."

"Oh, I can't wait to see her! I've missed her."

"I'm sure you have."

He started out of the room until Matt stopped him.

"Look, I really enjoyed having her around the ranch this summer."

"Yeah, we didn't hear any complaints so she must have enjoyed it."

"She did, she really did. Look, Gary - she told me that she was a little reluctant to come back here. "

"Really?"

"In fact she told me she was miserable. She said that you and CJ have been arguing a lot over her. Something about her mother being too restricting and you being too lenient."

"Now just hold on a second!"

"What? Are you going to tell me that it's none of my business?"

CJ entered the room after hearing their conversation getting loud.

"What's going on in here?"

"I'm trying to talk some sense into your husband."

"What do you mean?"

"CJ, Jolie was unhappy here - that's why she ran away. And, I won't stand for that. Won't stand to see our daughter turned into some brat because Mr. Husband of the Year wants to be her friend and not her father!"

"Hey!" he rebutted.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be completely honest with you. I'm worried about Jolie. And I don't care whose feelings I have to hurt in order to see that she grows up happy."

CJ knew he was speaking from his heart, and knew Gary should listen to what he had to say.

"Oh, and another thing you should know, CJ. Jolie and I went to visit your mother over the summer."

Now her blood was starting to boil, "You did what?!"

"Yes, and both Maggie and Jolie really enjoyed meeting each other."

She set her jaw, "You should have talked to me first."

"Talk to you? I can barely get you on the phone anymore! Look, I knew that it was important for her to see her, and I didn't see any harm in having her meet her grandmother for the first time!"

"That still doesn't give you the right …"

"Rights, CJ, rights? Don't talk to me about rights! I'm the one who has to live without you and Jolie, remember!"

She saw the emotion in his eyes and backed down.

"You know, up to this summer I had convinced myself that it was for the best. But, now ... now I'm not so sure anymore. I think that you, me and Jolie are meant to be together, and that someday - we will be."

Both Gary and CJ were so shocked with his boldness that they didn't see his next move coming. He grabbed CJ's face with his hands and kissed her on the lips. As he slowly released he said, "I love you, and I'd be willing to bet that you love me more than him."

CJ stood shocked and slightly embarrassed that Gary had to witness all this.

Matt let go of her, leaving her with one more thought,

"Oh, by the way. Your mother has something very important to tell you and she'd like very much to see you. She's not going to live forever, you know."

She watched him walk to his car, unable to move, and unable to debate anything he had just said.


	9. Chapter 9

**After the Fall - ****Chapter 9**

She could feel his eyes trained on her, but she stared down at the floor, attempting to avoid looking at him.

"We need to talk."

She scowled at him, "Yeah maybe."

He wasn't prepared for that response, and his anger commenced. It was bad enough Matt made him look like a fool in front of his wife a few seconds ago. Now his wife was being defiant?

He came closer to her and grabbed her arm. She glared at his hand and then up at his face, "Let go of me."

"Why? So you can run after him?"

"No, you imbecile. So I can talk to my daughter," she said, shaking her arm loose from his grip and bolting for the stairs.

She walked down the hall to where Jolie was in her bedroom listening to music and talking on the phone. She prayed that the music was loud enough that she didn't hear any of the conversation that just occurred downstairs.

"Jolie?" she said, knocking on the door.

She opened the door and waved to her mother while dancing to her music and listening to her friend on the phone. She cupped the phone away from her mouth a second, "It's Sasha. Her mom took her shopping today and she's telling me all about it."

She went back to her conversation and CJ cleared her throat.

"Jolie – can we talk?"

"Ah, hold on … what?"

"I said, can we talk?" she said louder, trying to be heard over the music.

"Ah now?"

She nodded. "It's important."

"Ah, look Sasha can I call you back in a little bit? Oh, I don't know. I'll ask, okay? Call you back in a jiff. Bye!" As CJ watched her end her conversation, she noticed a light on her daughter's face she hadn't seen in a while. Perhaps those weeks with Matt really did do her a lot of good.

"What's up Mom?"

"Your father and I just had a talk with Houston. He told us how much he enjoyed having you visit this summer. He said you seemed to enjoy it, too."

"Yeah, yeah, it was cool. It this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

She shook her head and sat down on the bed, fumbling with her hands.

"Jolie, he also told me that you haven't been all that happy here."

She looked at her slightly embarrassed and at a loss for words.

"Jolie, if something's bothering you, I mean really bothering you, I want you to feel that you can talk to me – anytime, day or night."

She stared away, biting her lip and rubbing her thumb along her jaw.

"I know that, Mom. It's just … that ... you're always acting like you're afraid I'm going to be kidnapped or something? Like somebody's always watching, ready to snatch me."

Hert heart jumped. Was her daughter actually talking ... without having to be bribed or coerced? She had to think quickly. No, she couldn't tell her it was because she was the daughter of one of the most famous private detectives in the country. She had to stretch the truth a little.

"Well, I guess it all stems from that time someone almost abducted you right out of your crib when you were little."

"Yeah, but you stopped them and nothing's ever happened since then."

"But, that doesn't mean it can't happen again, and I'm not always gonna be there to protect you."

"No, no you're not. But, I'm never gonna learn how to protect myself if you're always shielding me. That's why you need to start trusting me to do things on my own."

"Is that what you were trying to prove by taking a flight to L.A. by yourself? Were you trying to teach me a lesson, huh? How did you pay for it anyway?"

"Dad's credit card. He said I could use it anytime I wanted to. And, no I wasn't trying to teach you a lesson. I was simply just trying to get away."

CJ sighed. "Well, I'm gonna have to do something about your father constantly handing you money. But, that's another conversation."

"So does that mean you're gonna lighten up with me … ah maybe just a little?"

She sat thinking about this proposition.

"Would it help you to know that Houston taught me some self-defense moves this summer?"

"He did?"

"Yep. Wanna try and take me?" she said, standing with her hands encouraging her.

She laughed a little, "Maybe another time."

"Houston taught you some moves, too, didn't he?"

"Yes, yes he did. And, it came in handy a few more times than I care to remember."

"I know. He was telling me about some of the work you used to do together. Almost can't picture you doing all that crime and investigative stuff. Do you ever miss it?"

"What – the hidden dangers, the perils of being held hostage, being shot at, having my car blown up, the long hours, that sort of thing?"

"Yeah."

She stood and stroked some of the hair on Jolie's forehead, "No, not for a minute."

Jolie smiled at her mother - something she hadn't done in a while, and it made both of them feel good.  
"Okay, so do we have an understanding that you won't be so strict with my activities any more?"

"Well … I'm gonna try. It's not going to be easy, you know."

"I know."

"I'm you're mother. Worrying seems to come with the territory."

"I know. And I know you only worry … 'cause you love me so much."

CJ smiled as a tear formed in her eye. She was gonna have to thank Matt some day real soon for setting their daughter's attitude on the right course.

"Okay, so do we have a deal?"

"To let you go more places by yourself?"

"Uh huh."

She could almost hear Matt's voice in her head urging her to acquiesce.

"Okay."

"Good. Can I stay over at Sasha's house tonight?"

"Tonight? You just got back!"

"I know but Sasha has these really cool outfits that she really wants to show me right away. And I haven't seen her all summer..."

CJ hemmed and hawed.

"Please!"

She looked at her big brown eyes and caved, thinking of her promise.

"Alright. But, be back by ten tomorrow morning. Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks, Mom," she hurriedly said as she kissed her on the cheek and went about throwing her belongings in her backpack.

CJ smiled that her daughter was so thrilled with her at the moment. Her running away and staying with Matt for the past weeks might have been the best thing that ever happened to her. He obviously was the best person for the job, and why not? He was her father, and obviously a damn good one.

Cross one stressful conversation off the board. CJ took a deep breath and headed back downstairs for the next one.

As she came down the stairs, Jolie ran ahead of her and passed a clueless Gary on the way.

"Bye Dad!" she hastily said as he managed a wave just before she closed the door.

He followed CJ into the kitchen, "Where's Jolie going?"

She answered casually, "Sasha's. I said she could stay the night there."

"Oh, you did, did you? Without consulting me? You know, I would have liked to spend a little time with her. I haven't seen her all summer!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but since when do I have to consult with you for simple decisions anyway? Is this some sort of new rule you've conjured up?"

"I'm her father!"

"No, you're not."

He hung his mouth open, offended and in shock.

"This has something to do with what Houston just said, doesn't it?"

He waited for a reply but she ignored him, choosing instead to clean up a few dishes.

"Oh I get it. You and Houston are trying to push me out of the way, aren't you?"

"Nobody's pushing anybody out of the way, Gary. I'm her mother, and I think I should make all the decisions regarding Jolie from now on. It'll save in the confusion for her if all decisions come from me alone and not from Houston or you."

"I see you've decided this all on your own."

"Now you're getting it! You know for a doctor you're a little slow sometimes," she said as she continued to busy herself with the dishes.

Oh, insults now?

"Well, how do you like that? A man accepts a child as his own, raises her for twelve years, and just like that – he suddenly isn't allowed to be her father anymore."

"The way I see it, Gary – you had your chance and you blew it."

Emotions started building up inside of him. He found himself losing control after maintaining it for so many years.

She saw how upset he was getting with her, and she found herself not caring. The more she ignored his feelings, the angrier he became.

He came closer to her and stood inches from her face.

"I took you into my home, pregnant and alone, mistreated by that Casanova, and now all of a sudden he's your and Jolie's big hero, calling all the shots."

She could see his expression getting hotter, but she stood strong.

"No, he's not. I'm calling all the shots from now on. That's what I'm trying to tell you. And besides Gary, you know there were extenuating circumstances."

"He's a cad, CJ!"

She wouldn't react and stared right back at him.

"Wait a minute… wait just a minute here. Was Houston right about you? Are you still in love with him? Is it true that you love him more than me? 'Cause if you are, there's the door, CJ!"

She considered his surprising ultimatum. He certainly was making the decision easy for her right now.

She threw down the dish towel and exclaimed, "I don't need to put up with this!" she said as she marched off towards the bedroom. He followed her and watched her as she grabbed a suitcase and threw it on the bed, filled it with clothes and a few essentials, closed it and headed for the garage. She had a talent for packing in a hurry.

Gary fumed. He didn't think she'd actually take his ultimatum seriously. He wasn't about to lose another wife. He wasn't about to lose control.

He grabbed hold of the suitcase handle and pried it out of her hands.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Like hell I will."  
As he wrestled it from her hands and grabbed it with his left hand, he elbowed her in the chest with his other hand. She lost her balance and went flying onto the floor, falling against the foot of a chair positioned near the wall.

He didn't offer to help her up or even act apologetic.

She scrambled to get up, surprised to suddenly find herself in fear of her own husband.

"You've been having an affair with him, haven't you?!"

As she shook her head 'no' he dropped the suitcase down on the floor and came closer to her. He put her up against the wall as he grabbed hold of her throat with his hands. She struggled to breathe and did a quick inventory of her options. With only one option coming to mind, she hoisted her knee upwards in a quick jerk and pained him enough in his most sensitive area to make him lose his grip and his balance. She used to the momentum to push him out into the hall, close the door, and lock it behind her. She went scrambling to the phone desperate for help. She wasn't about to be a victim.

No sooner did she dial 911 than he came kicking through the door with a baseball bat in his arms. She could hear the operator speaking as she stood frozen at the maniac charging at her.

He took the bat and swung at the ceramic lamp on the dresser, and then kicked the phone loose from her hands. He took the remaining base of the lamp and tried to strike her across the face with it. As she went to block her face, one of her hands got in the way of its sharp edges and cut her along her wrist. As blood started pouring out of it, she lay stunned for a minute, but still alert enough to think in survival mode. She knew how to fight – Matt Houston taught her well.

He picked up the bat and came charging towards her. She crawled over to a box in the closet and pulled out her handgun. A gun she never thought she'd have reason to use anymore, especially against a member of her own family. With blood dripping from her shaking hand she managed to load it. As he came swinging at her head she fired. That was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

Matt flew back to L.A. thinking about his conversation with the Pentins. Was he too direct, too harsh? Did he jeopardize his relationship with CJ or Jolie by being so blatantly bold and honest? If they were mad at him now, he figured it could be weeks, maybe even months until he heard from any of them. Ah, but what was a few months? He spent four years at one point without seeing either one of them. He could take it - he was used to missing them.

He climbed out his chopper on the patio landing pad and headed straight into the penthouse office without saying a word to Murray, Chris, Zoey, or her partner Fred. They all watched him as silently went to the bar and poured himself a drink. Then he walked over to the couch, plunked himself down, propped his feet up and sighed.

"How was everything in San Francisco?" Zoey dared to ask.

"Oh, just ducky," he said as he had a sip of his whisky and closed his eyes.

"Did you get a chance to talk to CJ about her mother?" she asked, climbing onto the couch next to him.

"Uh huh."

"Do you think she'll go see her now?"

"I don't know," he groaned as he sifted through the mail.

"Did you talk to them about Jolie?"

"Yep, I talked. Whether or not they listened is another story."

"Well, at least you tried."

He was trying to send signals through his body language that he wanted to be alone. He really wasn't in a mood for questions, especially Zoey's questions.

She finally picked up on his cue and left the couch, directing the rest of the audience away from his area.

He tossed the mail aside and grabbed the remote, putting Baby on TV mode to catch some sports or news.

"Let's see what madness is going on in the world tonight," he said flicking it on.

As he channeled through the stations, the sight of a very familiar face on the news caught his attention.

They were all about to close the doors to the lobby when they suddenly heard the volume crescendo.

"Police in San Francisco have arrested Mrs. CJ Pentin for the attempted murder of her husband, Dr. Gary Pentin this evening. Police say that Mrs. Pentin shot her husband following a domestic dispute where her husband attacked her. Doctors said that Dr. Pentin's wound is serious, but had no further comment on his condition. Mrs. Pentin is the former CJ Parsons and was once the fiancé and business associate of renown private detective Matt Houston."

Matt rose from the couch and exclaimed, "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Oh my God!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Chris, call the airport and tell them to get my jet ready. Murray, call the SFPD and find how much her bail is. Zoey …"

"Hold on slow down …"

"I can not slow down!"

"Look at you, you just flew round trip. You're in no shape to fly just yet," she said as she looked at his drink. "Have you even slept much in the past 24 hours?"

"No, no I haven't," he admitted as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Matt!"

"It doesn't matter. She needs me. I have to go to her," he said making his way to the coffee pot on the bar.

She locked eyes with him for a moment and saw the angst and concern in them. Murray shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. It was useless to debate him at a time like this.

"Let Fred and I go with you, okay."

Matt knew that CJ would need a good lawyer and it wouldn't hurt to have another person there either, just in case he lost his cool.

He nodded in agreement and started for the helicopter together.


	10. Chapter 10

**After the Fall - ****Chapter 10**

"Houston!" Chris called out, running towards the patio and holding the phone out in front of her.

He sensed who it was and immediately grabbed it, "CJ?" he said in a panic.

"Houston…" she said, her voice trembling.

"God, CJ. Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. This is such a mess I can't …."

"It's gonna be okay, CJ. You just leave everything to me, alright? Was Jolie around when this happened?"

"Ah, no she stayed over at a friend's house last night. She left before it even started."

"Well, thank God for small favors."

"I haven't figured out how I'm gonna tell her, or if she even knows. The press up here has been having a field day with this."

"Yeah, I know. That's unfortunately how we found out. Look, Zoey, Fred and I are on our way right now. We'll be there just as soon as we can."

CJ felt a mix of pain. On one hand her body was bruised, tired and ached all over from her ordeal. On the other hand her heart was in turmoil. For so many years the one thing that was always clear to her was how much her husband loved her. She considered herself a lucky woman to have such a caring and stable home life. Now the thought of him terrified her.

She found it strange that she was also relieved. She could finally see much clearer now - she knew exactly who she should love. She no longer had to feel guilty about all the feelings she had suppressed for so long. Matt Houston would never raise a hand to her or any woman for that matter. He loved her and she loved him. To think that she spent so many years apart form Matt and torn between the two men in her life!

She couldn't wait to see him. She knew that she'd feel 100% better once he put his arms around her and embrace her as only he could.

Until then, she knew had to stay strong ... and one step ahead of the prosecution.

"Mrs. Pentin?" the officer asked.

"Yes?" she answered, cringing at the mention of her married name.

"I'm Detective Giles. I see you have a couple of nasty bruises there. Is that from today?"

"I think I'll wait to answer any questions until my lawyer gets here, thank you."

"Okay, if you want to wait that long. It could be a while, and in my experience it's always better to talk about the facts while everything's is still fresh in your mind."

Novice. He didn't know who he was dealing with. It might have been a few years, but CJ Parsons knew her way around the court and interrogation room.

"Yes, I'm sure it is. But, I also know my rights, and I'll be waiting for my lawyer to get here."

As if on cue, Matt, Zoey and Fred all arrived outside the interrogation room. Their eyes widened when they saw CJ's appearance through the one-way mirror.

Fred came bustling through the door, "Excuse me, I'd like a word with my client before you go any further."

"Okay."

"In private."

"Okay," he said, leaving the room.

"CJ? Hi. I'm Zoey's partner, Frederick Milton," he said extending a hand.

"Ah, hi. Thank you very much for coming," she said shaking his hand.

"Have you been checked out by a doctor?"

"Yes. Other than some bruises and this cut on my wrist, I'm fine. Is Matt here?" she asked quietly.

"He's outside the room with Zoey. So try not to react when you see him later. The police are all over this trying to justify Gary's actions because they think you were cheating on him."

"Justify? Cheating?"

"It's all over the news. I'm not sure how the press got such information so quickly, but according to his statement, Gary has claimed that you and Matt have been having an affair for years, and that you wanted to get him out of the way."

"What?"

"Yep, and here's the real kicker: the police think that you staged all this to justify shooting him."

"Staged! Look at me!"

Detective Giles came back into the room.

"Okay, ma'am. Let's try to make this as painless as possible. Just give me all the facts, starting at the beginning."

She took a deep breath and sat down at the table, knowing that Matt was just outside the room watching and listening. She braced herself knowing that he might react strongly upon hearing the details.

"My husband Gary and I were in our house last evening and we started arguing … one thing led to another. Next thing I know I was lying on the floor, fighting for my life."

"And he hit you …"

"I was trying to leave. I packed a suitcase and he grabbed it out of my hands. He pushed me to the floor. I got up and tried to fight back, but he grabbed hold of my throat and put me up against the wall. I managed to knee him in his groin, push him out into the hall and lock the door. I grabbed the phone and called 911. That's when he kicked the door in and came after me with a baseball bat. He hit the lamp and then tried to attack me with the base of it. That's how I got this cut on my wrist. He picked up the bat again and came after me. That's when I grabbed the gun and aimed it at him."

Matt fumed. The thought of someone hurting his CJ made every nerve in his body tense with anger. He exchanged glances with Zoey, trying his best not to show any emotion in front of the others standing nearby.

The detective continued, "So you feared for your life?"

"Yes, it was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. I don't know what came over him. I've never seen him like that before."

"So he's never hit you before?"

"No. We've had our quarrels, but they were never violent."

"But, you never threatened to leave him before, is that right?"

"Up to that night, I never had a reason to."

"Well, maybe that's because it was the first time he found out about your affair with a certain ex-fiance of yours."

She looked at him startled.

"Look, lady. It's all over the news. Why don't you just admit you were having an affair all the years when you were supposedly a happily married woman."

"My client doesn't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay Fred. I was not having an affair with Mr. Houston or anyone else for that matter. I loved my husband."

"Then how can you explain your frequent visits back to L.A. over the last decade or so?"

She wondered for a second how he knew about that…

"In a way, Matt Houston is family. We've known each other since we were kids, been friends and worked together for many of those years. I've always been close with his uncle, his cousin, and his sister. My kids and Gary always enjoyed spending time with them, too."

"So let me get this straight. You and your husband have been happily married for over twelve years, and then all of a sudden one night you have an argument, you threaten to leave, and he becomes violent."

"Yes, that's right."

He couldn't help but wonder that there was more to the story.

"You mind telling me what the argument was about?"

"No, I don't mind." She paused - thinking of how to tell him enough information to satisfy him, yet keep Jolie's relationship with Matt out of the conversation.

"I didn't like how he was treating our daughter."

"Oh? In what way?"

"He wasn't being a father to her like he was with his sons. He refused to discipline her or give her any consequences. He was always very lenient with her, acting more like her friend than her father. It was really starting to affect her academically."

"And your daughter is how old?"

"She's twelve, almost thirteen."

"And was she there at the time that all this took place?"

"No. She was spending the night at a friend's house."

Detective Giles started pacing.

"I imagine she must have asked for permission to do that?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Who gave her permission. Was it you or your husband?"

CJ answered tentativley, "Me."

"I see."

Fred intervened, "Detective Giles, what are you insinuating?"

"Exactly what Dr. Pentin said in his statement. That she plotted everything about the whole evening to get rid of him."

"That's insane! All you have here is simple case of self defense and totally justifiable actions."

"What I have, Mr. Milton is a woman so desperate to be with her lover that she started an argument with her husband in order to anger him enough and make it look like she was defending herself."

"And you wouldn't have had any notions of premeditation of not for the fact that Dr. Pentin made a statement and then leaked the story to the press. Boy, he must not have been injured too badly for him to conjure all that up! I'm sure he can't wait to see the chaos he's caused that's made my client celebrity of the week!"

The detective paused to think of that last statement before proceeding.

"Look, is there any more you want to tell us, Mrs. Pentin?"

"No ... wait … yes there's one thing: if I didn't want to be married to my husband anymore, I would have simply divorced him."

"Yeah, sure."

Fred miffed. "Are you done with the interrogation, Officer? My client and I are almost late for her bail hearing."

"Yeah, I'm done."

As he left the room, Matt and Zoey avoided looking at him. For Matt this was a true test of self-control. He'd like to add Detective Giles' name to the list of people he liked to mop the floor with.

Fred helped her up from her chair and out into the hall where they met up with Matt and Zoey. She did her best trying not to react to finally seeing him and contented herself with just being able to see him face to face.

"You okay, CJ?" he asked, locking eyes with her.

"I'm a lot better now that I was a few seconds ago. Be even better once they got these handcuffs off of me."

"That should be shortly after the judge grants you bail," affirmed Fred.

"Look, I'd hate to have to be the one to mention this, but after what we just heard going on in there, I think it might be best if Matt keeps his distance as much as possible. Last thing we need to do is feed into their little plot that you two have been having an affair."

Matt and CJ both nodded in agreement at Zoey's suggestion.

"Okay, while you're at the courthouse, how about if I go and talk to Jolie, before she hears about all any of this from the wrong sources," asked Matt.

"Okay. That might be a good idea," seconded CJ.

"We'll meet you at the Warwick Hotel when we're through at the courthouse."

* * *

Matt arrived and nervously rang the doorbell. He wasn't sure what he would say to Jolie, - heck he wasn't even sure what he'd say to whoever answered the door. It would be so much easier if he could identify himself as Jolie's dad.

"Hello?" a young girl answered.

"Hi. Are you by any chance Sasha? I'm looking for Jolie. I'm Matt Houston."

"Ah, hold on. Jolie?" she called out.

She walked into the room and looked towards the doorway.

"What's up Sash … oh… Houston! What are you doing here? I thought you flew back to L.A. last night?"

"I did, but I had to come back here for an emergency. Jolie, there was an incident at your house last night."

"An incident?"

"Yeah, look can we talk in private?"

"Yeah, sure," she responded as they walked onto the porch.

"What happened Uncle Houston?"

"Your Mom and Dad had a really heated argument last night. It was so bad that it got physical."

"Physical? As in injuries? Is my Mom okay?"

"She's banged up pretty bad. Has a few cuts and bruises."

"Is she at the hospital or something?"

"No actually she's on her way to the courthouse."

"The courthouse? Why?"

"Well, let's just say that she wouldn't be alive right now if she hadn't taken the means to defend herself."

"Uncle Houston, what are you telling me?"

"Jolie, during their argument last night, your dad came after her with a baseball bat. She reached for her gun and shot him."

"What? No! Is he dead?"

"No, he's not. He's in surgery. We haven't heard how serious his wound is, though."

"Oh my God! They were arguing about me, weren't they?"

"I don't know Jolie. They might have been arguing about me."

She looked at him puzzled.

"See I spoke my mind about a few things before I left last night. It might have set your Dad off."

She sat down on a bench trying to digest everything.

"Look either way, your Mom really needs you right now."

"My Mom? What about my Dad?"

"Well, like I said he's in surgery right now. But, your Mom … your Mom's been arrested for attempted murder."

"What!"

"Aunt Zoey and Fred are with her now. They're awaiting information on her bail."

"Oh my God!"

"I'm sorry, Jolie. I'm so sorry I had to be the one to tell you all this. Your Mom wanted to tell you herself, but we were afraid by the time she got a chance to talk to you, you might have heard it from somewhere else."

"Okay, well when can I see her?"

"We're supposed to meet at the Warwick Hotel in about a half hour."

"Okay, let me get my stuff, okay?"

He nodded as he watched her grab her backpack and her ducky. This was one heartache he wished he could spare from her.

* * *

Fred made sure that Murray posted CJ's bail anonymously, just in case anybody wanted to tie Matt to it. They were relieved to find out that her only restrictions were to stay in state, but she was barred from a few places … including her own home.

An officer unlocked her handcuffs and she rubbed her wrists.

"You're free to go Mrs. Pentin …"

She glanced at the officer as they left and walked to the car together.

As soon as they were outside the courthouse, they were accosted by a swarm of reporters.

"Mrs. Pentin is it true that you wanted your husband dead because he was abusing you?"

"No comment," Fred said.

"Mrs. Pentin, any truth to the rumor that you've been having an affair with your ex-fiance?"

CJ looked sideways at the surprising words from the reporter's mouth. Gossip sure does travel fast.

Fred and Zoey walked a little faster to the car in attempts to shield her from the onslaught.

"Is it true that you and Mr. Houston wanted your husband out …"

They closed the car door, thankful to not hear the last few words.

* * *

As soon as Matt and Jolie arrived at the hotel suite, Zoey was there to greet them.

"Mom!" Jolie said, looking past her and rushing towards CJ.

"Jolie!" she reciprocated, welcoming her in her arms.

"Are you hurt bad?" she asked, taking in her appearance.

"A little. I've been in worse scrapes. Did Houston tell you everything that happened?"

"Yeah. There's no word on Dad yet?"

"Not yet. Not sure if I would be told anyway."

Zoey explained, "The judge granted her bail on a couple of conditions."

Matt looked at her to continue.

"She can't leave the state, and she can't come within 100 feet of Gary, their home, or The Center."

"What?"

"It's the standard in cases like these," said CJ.

"Well, did they say when the trial would be, if there is one?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid. Between Gary's condition and the fact that the courts are backed up right now, it could be weeks or even months until it goes to trial. It might actually work in our favor the longer it takes. News stories like these tend to fade over time."

Jolie concerned, "Does that mean we don't have a home to go to?"

CJ sympathized with the heartbroken girl in front of her. She really didn't know what to tell her and looked to Matt.

"Of course you have a home … you both do. You can come back to the ranch with me and stay however long you need to."

Mother and daughter both smiled at him.

"Ok, well, I guess you'll need to get some stuff from your house. Since CJ isn't allowed there, how about I take Jolie, huh?"

Jolie nodded at that suggestion as CJ smiled at her, urging her to go.

She watched them leave and turned to gaze fondly at the man whose embrace she had been waiting for since the nightmare began.

"Houston!" she cried as he swallowed her up in his arms. Now she could finally exhale.

He released his hold on her a little and took a closer look at her bruises. He touched the area around the one on her face tenderly with his finger, "I'll kill him."

"I might have beaten you to it."

"Doesn't matter. I'm still gonna kill him."

She smiled slightly.

"The last thing I need is you getting arrested for doing something violent. It's bad enough I've been in the slammer, doncha think?"

He reluctantly nodded.

"I still can't believe what a mess this all is."

"CJ, it's not your fault."

"It isn't? It's not some cruel karma getting back at me for not being with the man I love the most. It's happened before, you know?"

He touched her face tenderly at the admittance.

"No, CJ."

"Aren't you at least gonna say 'I told you so'? I mean after last night, I didn't think you're prediction would come true so soon … and in such dramatic fashion."

Matt placed his hand on her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Okay, if you makes you feel better I'll say it, CJ… as long as you …"

"What?"

"As long as you let me kill him."

She smiled and warned her eyes at him at the same time.

"Houston …"

"I can't help it, CJ. I can't stand to think of you being hurt."

She smiled at that. She knew he was being honest.


	11. Chapter 11

**After the Fall - ****Chapter 11**

Roy walked out onto the veranda and gazed fondly at the trio exiting the car.

"Welcome home!" he said, extending his arms.

Those were some of the loveliest words CJ ever heard.

"Roy …" she said as she smiled and embraced him.

As Matt and Jolie started bringing in luggage, she stood for a moment surveying the ranch, noticing in particular how many stars were visible from her vantage point. Even though it was late and she was totally exhausted, she was glad that they didn't opt for spending the night at the hotel. She needed to be home … her real home.

"Where would you like me to put these?" Matt asked as he held up two arms full of clothes.

They hadn't talked about it so he didn't want to assume. It really wasn't a casual question.

She thought of their daughter and said quietly, "Ah, probably best to put them in the guest room … at least for now."

He nodded, "Ah, right. Gotcha. Anything you say, Ms. Parsons!" he said walking away.

He knew she would like to be called that - it might help remind her of how her life in L.A. was like years ago. Even though they their share of drama to deal with then, it was a happy time because she and her best friend were in love with each other. Her fear now was that they might not have the chance to pick up where they left off.

As he made another trip to the car, he stopped and noticed the smile had left her face.

"Everything's going to be okay, CJ."

She turned his direction, "You sure about that?"

"Yes," he said as he came closer and took her hands in his.

"I wish I was as certain as you are."

"Ah, that's lack of sleep doing your thinkin' for ya right now, CJ. C'mon, CJ ... you're tired. Why don't you go on inside and get some shut eye?"

She knew he was making sense, and had her best interest at heart, but she wanted to avoid the chilling images that would invariably materialize once her eyes closed. If only she could turn back the clock, and turn it way back - to 1985 when she and Matt were planning their wedding. Maybe while she was at the ranch she could ... in her dreams.

"You're right. I think I'll turn in now."

"Good," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She walked into the house and hugged Roy and Jolie goodnight before going to her bed and doing just that.

As she drifted off she wanted to direct her mind to more pleasant times when she and Matt were together. But, her brain competed with those ideas, spinning instead all the events in the last two days. Like the look on faces of the police officers when they entered her home after hearing the gun shot over the phone, and the way one of them cautiously took the gun from her shaking, bleeding hand while she just stared at Gary's wounded body in disbelief. The ambulance ride where the paramedics checked her vitals, then the hospital emergency room where the nurses and doctors rushed around treating her wounds and asking her all kinds of questions. Some of them were even friends and colleagues of theirs. She could only imagine what they were thinking of the whole situation and whose side of the story they believed.

Then her mind played the scene of Gary as he came charging at her. She never saw her husband look like that - so angry, so crazed. He was always such a calm and even keeled man. Was she responsible for bringing it on? Had she been too insensitive to his feelings all these years? Did she really think he would handle everything that Matt said without becoming emotional? Maybe she was crazy to think that she could have both men in her life. Maybe she deserved everything that was happening to her. Maybe she deserved to be locked up and sent away.

She heard the sound of a gun going off and sat up in a start, adjusting her eyes, trying to figure out where she was and if it was real.

"CJ?" Matt called out from the doorway.

Oh, what a relief, she thought! That was some nightmare. Her crazy mind working overtime again! She really ought to stop watching so many soap operas.

She felt a chill run through her body and she moved her hands over her arms.

"You okay?" he said, as he neared and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She studied her fiance closer and noticed he looked a little older than she remembered. Then she looked around the room and realized it wasn't their bedroom. And then it hit her: it was 1998 and it wasn't a dream ... it was real. Damn.

She shook her head.

"I can't seem to get warm. It feels like a whole circus troupe is performing in my stomach," she said as her jaw quivered uncontrollably.

Matt knew exactly what was happening to her: all the events of the previous days were catching up with her. She'd been through tough spots before, but nothing like this. Perhaps being suddenly attacked by one's husband and then forced to shoot him was a bit much for even an old crime solving pro like her to take.

"Hold me."

He didn't have to be asked twice. He immediately sat closer and put his arm around her as she let her head fall softly onto his shoulder.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see his face and hear the sound of the gun going off. I can't get it out of my head. I wish it would just go away."

His heart broke for her.

"It will in time, CJ."

She lifted her head, "You've had to shoot people before..."

He sighed, "Many times."

"How did you ever deal with it ... afterwards?"

"It always bothered me to some degree. But, unlike you, I never had to shoot somebody that I really cared about."

She agreed with that statement and let her head fall back onto his shoulder.

"C'mon, CJ. Why don't you lie down and try to fall back to sleep? I'll stay with you if you want."

Ah, she'd like that very much.

Now it was déjà vu time for Matt. Didn't he already do this scene where he held her in his arms for a night or two after rescuing her from some horrible event? After all rescuing was his specialty. He was particularly good at rescuing damsels in distress – maybe too good. Wait a minute - isn't that what separated them in the first place? If he hadn't rescued Elizabeth, he and CJ might have not parted ways, and she wouldn't have married Gary, and etc, etc, etc. If only he could figure out how to rescue only the right woman!

Well, he knew he couldn't undo the past, only move forward. CJ needed him now – probably more than she ever did. And he needed her - he needed her and time. Time so that he could prove to everyone, including himself, that he had more to offer her than just saving her life or giving her a few hugs 'til she got back on her feet again. He could be there for her during the good times as well as the bad. His biggest fear is that he wouldn't get the chance.

* * *

Jolie was the first one up the next day. She had slept well despite the fact that she stole a peek at the news late last night. All kinds of so-called experts were talking about her family's drama like it was the news story of the century, weighing in their opinions as if they were close friends. She was warned to not to believe everything she might hear, yet she couldn't help but wonder if there was a little truth to any of it. After all, some of the rumors actually made sense.

She was worried about her mother, but also worried about her father, secretly hoping that she would get a chance to visit or talk with him. She couldn't just turn off her feelings for him - he was her father after all! He had always been so good to her.

She also wished she had the chance to see her grandmother and hear her words of wisdom. She wondered if she or anyone else had contacted her brothers – or if they heard about it like everyone else. She hadn't seen them all summer, since both Johnny and Jordan left for the Peace Corps and military, respectively.

Jolie dressed and bypassed breakfast wanting so much to take a ride on her horse. She wanted someplace to put all the confusion going through her mind right now. She wondered if her mother was up and wanted to do the same thing, too. If she was, it would give them a chance to talk.

She walked down the hall towards the guest room, gently turned the door handle and slowly pushed open the door – enough to only allow a small slither of light enter in case she was still sleeping.

As she looked over towards the bed, though, she couldn't believe her eyes. Was that Uncle Houston sleeping with her mother? Did they spend the whole night together? She quickly ducked back out of the doorway and hurried towards the kitchen as a million thoughts boiled up inside of her all at once. Could it be that the news reporters were right about them? Why else would they be together like that?

Matt woke up a few minutes later and instinctively looked over at CJ, grateful that she was still sleeping after being so wrought with emotion last night. It was a long awaited dream come true for him to lie next next to his favorite person in the whole world. Too bad it had to be under such dramatic circumstances, and too bad that it always seemed to take a natural disaster or major crisis to bring them together. He moved carefully from the bed trying not to disturb her and headed towards the kitchen where he came upon his daughter.

"Hey Jolie! Did you just get up?"

She nervously stammered and tried to avoid looking at him.

"Uh ... yeah."

"You goin' riding or something?"

"Ah, yeah."

"If you hold on a second, I'll join you."

"Ah, no that's okay."

That wasn't the answer he expected and wondered if there was something bothering her.

She started out the door.

"Hey, Jolie! Wait up!" he called, following her outside until she reluctantly stopped.

"Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything…"

She stared away in a scowl, pondering his invitation.

"Jolie?"

Aw heck, she thought, procrastination just wasn't her style.

"I know all about you, Uncle Houston, and what you did to my Mom."

That caught him off guard. It wasn't the problem he thought she'd have on her mind right now.

"Where did you hear this?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It most certainly does matter. You might not have gotten all the facts straight."

She looked insulted and he softened his tone.

"Okay, it is true that I did hurt your mom once, but I swear to you it wasn't intentional. And she forgave me a long time ago. The last thing I'd ever want to do it harm her in any way!"

"Because you love her, right?"

He felt like she was looking right through him with those eyes of hers, compelling him to be honest with her. Could it be that she inherited some of his natural persuasion talents?

"Yeah, I love her, but it's not like you think. We were in love for a short period of time, engaged even. But, things happened and we ended up marrying other people. We're back to being friends."

"So you were engaged! That's what they said on the news! You lied to me!"

She darted away and he chased after her.

"Jolie!"

* * *

By now CJ had woken up and looked around for Matt. She was really hoping they could have nestled together in bed a little while longer. It was so nice to have a good night's sleep without any interruptions. He rescued her once again as he laid right next to her and held her all night long, keeping her nightmares at bay.

"Matt?" she called out.

He didn't answer.

"Houston?" she called out a little louder before resigning herself to getting dressed and searching the ranch for him.

* * *

"Jolie! Now wait up a second."

"No. Get away from me ... you … you liar!"

"Jolie! Now come on. If you would just listen to me for a second, I can explain everything."

She stopped yet again. Okay, she thought, I'll give him another chance. This better be good…

"I didn't lie to you ... I just never told you 'cause I didn't think you wanted or needed to know."

"Why did the two of you break up?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated? Is that the best you can do?"

Chip off the old block wasn't going to rest until she had answers!

By now CJ had arrived at the scene having overheard the last part of the conversation. She wanted to back up her friend.

"What he's saying is true, Jolie. A lot of crazy stuff happened that forced me and Houston to break up. It was a really tough thing to go through and it took me a while to realize that he would never intentionally hurt me," she said as she smiled at him.

"On the news they said that you had this elaborate scheme to kill Dad so that the two of you could be together."

"Jolie, it's just not true."

"Oh no? They also said that Uncle Houston has quite a reputation with women – one of those love 'em and leave' em types. That he's been wanting Dad out of the way so he can have sex with you … or has he done that already?"

CJ was beyond stunned at her young daughter's choice of words.

"Jolie! Don't you dare talk about him that way!"

"Why not, Mom? Why all the special treatment for Uncle Houston all these years, huh? Why were we always flying back and forth to L.A. and spending time here, huh? Was it just a cover for having an affair with him?"

She was definitely pushing her mother's buttons, but CJ was determined to stay strong.

"No way, Jolie. We're friends. You know me better than that."

"Do I? I don't know what to believe right now after what's happened to Dad. I never thought my own mother would shoot my father! And I can't believe my own mother would be such a slut!"

Now Matt's ire was up, "Jolie! Don't talk to your mother that way!"

Jolie turned and screamed at him, "Shut up! Just shut up alright! You can't tell me what to do! You're not my father!"

"YES HE IS!"

CJ reactively covered her mouth with her hand wishing she could take back what she just said. Maybe it was her emotional state, or maybe she just tired of keeping secrets, somehow the words just came out.

Matt had a quick decision to make. Either he could come up with some line to try and erase what CJ said or he could confirm it. Lying to his daughter would only hurt her more in the long run. She deserved the truth.

He lowered his voice and looked into her eyes, "It's true, Jolie. I'm your real father."

Not knowing what to say or do she took off towards the barn with tears pouring down her face. She had to get out away from her parents – away from the source of her pain.

"Jolie!" he desperately called out, but she wouldn't stop.

Matt felt forced to make a choice between the two ladies in his life who both needed him right now.

"CJ…" he said placing his hands on her arms.

"I can't believe what I just said."

"It's okay, CJ. C'mon you're tired and emotional. The past two days have been excruciating for you."

He tried to bring her close in an embrace but she fought it, pacing and anxiously moving her hands through her hair, shaking as if she was having a nervous breakdown.

"I feel like I'm falling apart at the seams!"

By now Roy had awakened and noticed some drama going on from the kitchen window. He took a hold of his cane and walked out towards the trio.

"What's going on?"

"I gotta go talk to Jolie. Will you stay here with CJ, please?"

Roy sensed what the conversation might be about when he saw the two emotional parents close up. Having some insight on the subject he offered, "I can talk to her..."

But, Matt negated that offer.

"No, it should be me. I know exactly how she feels."


	12. Chapter 12

**After the Fall - Chapter 12**

Jolie sat on her horse, staring out at the view with tears rolling down her face. Everything seemed upside down. She couldn't believe the people she loved and trusted so much had lied to her. She didn't even know which man she should call 'Dad'.

Off in the distance she heard another horse approaching. She looked over towards the direction of the sound and saw him.

"Leave me alone!" she said as she kicked her heels and took off.

"Jolie!"

She fled as fast as she could. But even though he had taught her everything he knew about riding horses, she couldn't out run him. He was significantly more experienced and was gaining on her quickly.

"Whoa!" he said, grabbing the reins and stopping both horses.

"Go away!"

He dismounted and held onto the reigns.

"Jolie. Come down from there so we can talk. Please!"

"Why should I? And don't say 'because I'm your father."

"About because I love you."

She sensed the emotion in his voice as he said those words. Even if he wasn't telling the truth, she was dying to know a few things. She dismounted and stood with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"I had no choice."

"Oh please!"

"It's true."

"How am I supposed to know what's true anymore, who to trust?"

"You can trust me."

She didn't budge.

"Would it help if I told you that I know exactly how you feel?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't believe you."

"Then tell me how I can get you to believe me?"

She wasn't sure and had to think a second.

"Tell me everything," she challenged.

"Okay."

"And I mean everything!"

"Okay. Where would you like me to start?"

* * *

CJ sat on the veranda, staring down at Jolie's prize duck in her hand, wondered if her daughter would ever forgive either one of them and if all her years of protecting her daughter from harm were in vain. After all, emotional harm was just as bad as physical harm.

"I just can't believe all this."

Roy walked over and sat down across from her, "Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem."

"Come again?"

"Maybe it was time for Jolie to know anyway. You've raised a very mature, stable, and intelligent daughter."

"I guess I always planned on telling her sometime. But I hadn't planned on being so emotional when I did it."

"It's still better that she heard it from you and Matt and not from someone else."

"Yeah, I guess."

"She'll be just fine," he reassured her with a touch on her hand.

She looked up to see him grinning from ear to ear.

"Roy, how can you smile at a time like this?"

"I'm sorry if I seem a little insensitive to what you're going through right now. I can't help it. You, Mattlock, and Jolie are _together_. Do you know how long I've waited to see this?"

She had an idea.

"How are you feeling otherwise?"

"You mean aside from the images of Gary and the sound of the gun going off? It keeps replaying in my head every time I close my eyes …"

"Ah, that's tough."

"I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"No, you probably won't. Neither will you forget Gary and all the happy years you had together."

"Roy! How could you say such a thing!"

He leaned in closer to her and met her eyes.

"Feelings aren't a running faucet, CJ. You can't just turn them off. He was your husband for over a decade. It's only natural to still have feelings for him, especially if you had a lot of good times together."

She shook her head and started to cry.

"I loved him, Roy. I really did. He always treated me well - at least up until a few days ago."

"But in the long run he wasn't the kind of father you hoped he be for Jolie..."

"No, he wasn't. And then I realized that despite Matt's risky career, she was still better off with him than with Gary. To think that for so long I felt so torn between him and Matt! Sometimes I felt like I was going crazy! I really felt that like I belonged with Gary and his family. Now …"

"Now you feel like you belong here, right?"

She nodded. She didn't exactly have a choice. That restraining order made it abundantly clear.

"I'm just so angry with him for making me defend myself! Why did he try and hurt me so?"

"I don't know. Why any man would want to strike a woman is beyond me."

She knew that about the Houston men. They all had a talent with the ladies, but they would never even think about violently attacking one.

"CJ, sometimes we're meant to know people for a few days or a few years. Some people we're meant to know our whole lives."

"Are you saying that maybe I was meant to be with Gary all that time?"

"Yep. And now your time with him is over. You're meant to be with Matt now."

She sat and thought about this some. Maybe it was time for her to stop beating herself up with blame? Hadn't she been beaten up enough this week?

"Look on the bright side: at least now you don't have to feel torn anymore."

She managed a smile. He certainly was giving her a lot to think about.

* * *

Matt sat down with Jolie and told her about the day he found out that he was adopted and how angry he was at first. He hardly got a chance to know his biological father before he took a bullet meant for him and died. He never even met his mother. He was almost jealous of Jolie for that.

Then he told her about how Elgin Cody and Truman Masters tried to frame him for murder by brainwashing him and erasing a month from his life. With each subsequent drama him and CJ encountered in their lives, it seemed to bring them closer and closer. When he came back from rescuing Will he had begun to realize how much he loved her. They dated and a few months later he proposed marriage. And there was her tragic friend Julia who asked CJ to start a children's research center in her hometown near San Francisco.

Then he told her about his concussion, Elizabeth, and the really horrible choice he made.

"That bad, huh?"

"The worst decision of my life. If I had listened to your mother, she never would have fled to San Francisco and married Gary. And, she'd might never be in this predicament in the first place."

"And when did you know that I was your daughter?"

"I think I knew it the first time I saw you."

"Which was …"

"The day you were born."

She was surprised at that.

"If you suspected it then, why didn't you demand to be with me or something?"

"Because I respected your Mom's decision. There was no way after the pain I caused her that I would go against her wishes."

"I don't follow…"

"See, she didn't want to raise you always being afraid some serial killer or psychopath would harm you. And she knew I couldn't give up my career, and she knew it would be hard for me to stay away from you. So she didn't confirm it at first."

"And when did your memory return?"

"Well it started happening gradually, shortly after that earthquake."

"Oh yeah, the earthquake. I don't remember too much about that. Just the stories that people told me over the years. Is it true that you donated blood to me?"

"Uh huh. I was so glad that I could there for both of you. So glad to finally see your Mom after so many years apart."

"So why didn't you and Mom get back together then?"

"Because I was married at the time, and your Mom and Gary seemed very happy together. You were living in a stable, safe environment and I didn't want to upset that. Your Mom stressed over and over how important that was to her. She was always afraid that you would be kidnapped or worse … Lord knows it happened to her enough times."

"So that's why she's always been so overprotective of me."

"Yep."

A few things were finally starting to make sense to her.

"So I have two fathers: a regular and a spare."

"And one mother who loves you very, very much."

* * *

Zoey and Fred arrived at the ranch and saw CJ and Roy sitting on the veranda. As they approached, they rose from their seats to greet them.

"Hey, CJ? How you feelin'?" she said as they embraced.

"Okay I guess."

"Fred and I were thinking about strategy, and we wanted to run an idea past you and Matt. Is he around?"

"He's talking to Jolie. What's up?"

She took a seat and a deep breath, anticipating CJ's reaction.

"Well, we both think it might be a good idea to go on the offensive instead of the defensive."

"What do you mean?"

"Use the press to your advantage. Tell your side of the story and hopefully get public opinion to sway in your direction."

"How much were you thinking of me telling?"

"Everything. From your and Matt's history together, his memory loss, how you met Gary, and Jolie," said Fred.

"Jolie? No way! There is no way that I will publicize my daughter to the whole world. No way! Forget it!"

They sighed. "CJ, either you do it, or we risk the chance that Gary might do it, and put his own spin on things."

"Oh, he wouldn't do that – he loves her!"

"Oh, he wouldn't? Just like you didn't think he'd ever attack you or leak a made-up story to the press?"

Zoey had a point, even though her directness shocked her.

"I'm sorry, CJ."

"Surely there has to be another way!"

"It's a gamble. This would be one sure way of fighting fire with fire, so to speak," said Fred.

"How much time do I have to decide?"

"Well, the sooner, the better."

CJ rose from her chair and started walking back and forth across the veranda. Add this new idea to the list of things she had plaguing her mind. Couldn't she think it over for say 20 or 30 years and then get back to them?

"You're pacing …" Roy noted.

"I'm sorry," she said, stopping for a moment. "You know, it's funny. Whenever I would act nervous or anxious, Gary would sing these really silly songs we all used to sing at Harvard parties to distract me … 'Goodbye girls were goin' to Boston, Goodbye girls we're goin' to' …"

She suddenly stopped.

"CJ?"

"Boston! That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Abusers rarely commit their crimes once, right? There's usually a pattern, a history."

"What are you getting at?"

"When Samantha left Gary they were still living in Boston."

Zoey took the ball from there, "And maybe she left because he was abusing her?"

"And maybe there's a police record on Gary. All this time we were all searching for criminal records on Samantha …" added Roy.

"After Janie died, he probably felt like he was losing control. That's what seemed to set him off when he attacked me."

"Okay, well I'll go back to the office and search Baby. I'll call you as soon as I find out anything. If this pans out, we might not have to do that interview!"

CJ smiled as Fred and Zoey returned to their car. For the first time in days she felt like her luck was changing.

* * *

Matt approached almost an hour later with his arm around Jolie.

"We talked. I told her everything. I think she just needs a little time to process it all."

CJ nodded as she looked tenderly at Jolie.

"Mom!" she cried as she walked into her awaiting arms.

Matt and Roy smiled as CJ gently rocked Jolie in her embrace.

"Uh, I don't know about you, but I'm starved! How about some breakfast?" CJ asked as she wiped some of Jolie's tears away.

"Sounds like a good idea. We'll be there in a second," offered Roy.

* * *

CJ went about preparing breakfast while she kept an eye on her daughter.

"Jolie … I'm real sorry about today. I should have never told you something so sensitive that way."

She shrugged, "It's okay, Houston explained everything."

"Everything?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, do you have any questions?"

"No."

Really? Little Miss Question Asker didn't have even one question?

"Well if you ever do, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay," she said nonchalantly.

Just like that – the most traumatic day of her daughter's young life and she was over it?

CJ took hold of her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay with everything?"

"Mom, chill. It's okay. Really."

With that response she had no choice to do anything but chill. She resigned herself to cracking and beating a few eggs while her daughter set the table.

Silence fell between them for a few minutes. CJ had a feeling that Jolie couldn't stay mute for long.

"Mom?"

She was right.

"Do you love him?" she blurted.

She stopped, "Who?"

"Houston."

She turned towards her, "Very much so. Probably always have even though I tried for years to convince myself that I didn't."

"Do you still love Dad, I mean Gary?"

"I'm not sure. But, for many years I did. He never gave me any reason to not love him … until recently. For a long time I was really torn between both of them."

"I think I know how you feel, Mom." This response perplexed her for a second, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her.

She placed her hand on the side of Jolie's face with a question of her own, "Do you have any idea how much I love you, huh?"

She had an idea.

* * *

CJ awoke on the sofa in the living room realizing she must drifted off somewhere between the morning talk shows and the afternoon soaps. She didn't see anyone around so she clicked off the TV and set about searching for Matt. As she neared the master bedroom she could hear his voice talking on the phone to someone.

He noticed her enter the room and moved to end his phone call.

While she waited for him, she looked around the room she used to share with him, getting reacquainted with the surroundings. She looked at the bed in particular wondering how many models, nurses and flight attendants had shared it with him in the past decade. No, check that – she really didn't want to know.

He hung up the phone and saw her staring at the bed.

"In case you're wondering … I always took all of my dates to the beach house."

She widened her eyes at Matt the Mind Reader.

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Beach house. She never really liked the ranch."

He closed the door.

"That was Zoey."

"What did she find on Baby?"

"That his case was thrown out because the victim never showed up in court."

"You're kidding! So he was arrested …"

"Yes. And that's when Samantha obviously pulled the first of her many disappearing acts."

"Well, where do we go from here?"

"To talk with the judge who handled the case. He's retired now and living in Miami. Zoey and I are going to head there in the morning."

"You're leaving?"

"Only for a day. I'll be back by tomorrow night."

She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all!

He came closer to her.

"You know, it's been a while since we've both been in this room together. The last time we were here we …" his voice faded as he started tracing her jaw line with kisses.

"You're trying to distract me."

He paused, "Oh, I'm trying to do more than distract you."

His kisses started trailing down her neck, but she stood motionless.

Sensing some apprehension on her part, he stopped.

"Too soon?" he asked.

He studied her eyes waiting for an answer.


	13. Chapter 13

**After the Fall – Chapter 13**

She saw the desire in his eyes and really didn't want to hurt his feelings. If she wasn't so battered and bruised she might have lustfully tackled him before he could even finish his sentence.

"As much as I'd love to right now, I think we ought to keep things cool for awhile. Wouldn't want those news hounds to make liars out of us."

He knew she was right. She was still a married women and been through so much emotionally, not to mention the impressionable daughter only a few rooms away. Damn. This was one situation where he hated being right.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, CJ ... really," he tried to say convincingly.

He placed a hand along side her face, gently stroking her skin between her jaw line and her collar. But as his hand brushed and moved her shirt a little, he saw the glimpse of a something on her skin. She instinctively grabbed at the neck line of her shirt.

"CJ, are you hurt somewheres that I can't see?"

Well, there was the question of the month.

At first she was reluctant to answer. This was her overprotective best friend and love of her life she was talking to. One simple word of affirmation might lead him to become even more protective. But, then again, she had once spent years keeping a secret from him and that wasn't much fun. She knew she'd feel a lot better in the long run if she was honest with him.

She moved her hand to expose the area over her sternum, bracing for his reaction. He tried to not act startled when he saw the multi-colored bruise for the first time.

"Did you show this to the doctor at the hospital?"

"No."

"CJ ..."

"What – and have pictures taken of my chest and given to the police to ogle at. No, I wasn't going to do that. I had enough bruises elsewhere to prove what he did to me."

He almost didn't hear her explanation. He was too busy thinking of how he could commit murder and get away with it. Too bad this wasn't the wild, wild west circa 1880 and he wasn't some expert gun fighter. He might have gotten away with it then.

"If I ever get my hands on that man I swear …"

"Houston, violence begets more violence, remember?"

Damn, she was right again. He was so disappointed that he couldn't display two of his best talents: showing a woman how much he loved her and getting his hands on the man responsible for her pain. Maybe he should channel those latter emotions through a voodoo doll or something?

"I'm sorry, Matt."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Not leaving Gary when I should have, dragging you through this mess, and refusing to let you love me the way I know you want to."

Now she was reading his mind.

He placed his hands on her face and looked directly in her eyes, "Look, I'm the one who owes you, lady. Do you have any idea how much I want to make up for what I did?"

His words melted her, "I forgave you a long time ago, Matt."

"I know you did, but I want to take care of you. I like taking care of you. Always have."

She smiled cautiously, "It may be a while until I'm ready."

"I once went four years without even talking to you, and even longer until I got to kiss you again. I'll wait a lifetime if that's what it takes. You're worth it, CJ."

Indecisiveness hit her again: she didn't know whether to smile or cry.

He kissed her gently on the lips and stroked her hair with his hands.

"C'mon. Let's have some dinner, huh?"

She smiled back at him as she gazed into his eyes. This was a man who truly loved her.

* * *

Jolie stood in the backyard ready to fire away. No, it wasn't the lighter that Matt once threatened to ignite her duck with, it was another list of questions she wanted to ask now that she had more time to process this whole Houston-is-my-real-father-thing.

"So Aunt Zoey is my real Aunt, isn't she?" she asked as he prepared the steaks for the grill.

"Yes, she is."

"Seems like she was always around, even when I was little."

"You're right about that. She's very fond of you, too. I've seen pictures of her when she was little. You resemble her some."

"Hmm. Bet it was shocking to find out that she was your sister. Mom said that when you first met, you didn't exactly get along."

"No, no we didn't. Still don't from time to time. But, I guess it's just normal sibling stuff. "

Ah, siblings! She suddenly remembered how much she missed her brothers. They had a lot of nice times together at the ranch.

He slapped a few steaks onto the grill and lowered his head closer to hers.

"Can you do a favor for me, please?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Say close to your Mom tomorrow until I get back, okay?"

"Back from where?"

"Miami. Zoey and I are going to meet with someone who might be able to help her case, and I have a surprise coming, too. "

"A surprise? Is it bigger than a breadbox?"

"Yes. But, not another word about it, okay? I really want it to be a surprise."

"Okay."

Hearing the assurance in her voice, he felt a little better about leaving his two favorite ladies for a day.

He started marinating the steaks while watching her from the corner of his eye. She wasn't through yet.

"Are you and Mom gonna get married?"

Good question.

"Well, that would be nice. May be a while though, until this whole mess clears up."

"Jolie Houston. Has a nice ring to it."

He liked the sound of it, too. But, was it right?

"Thinking of changing your name?"

"Maybe. But, I don't know about Mom changing hers."

"What do ya mean?"

"CJ Houston. Just doesn't flow."

He chuckled. "Well what do you think we should do?"

"How about Callie Jo Houston."

He widened his eyes and laughed, "She hates that name!"

"I know," she smiled. "But, you have to admit it does have a nice ring to it."

Matt smiled, too. His daughter sure was a special young lady.

* * *

CJ awoke the next morning grateful that she made it through the night with only one minor interruption. Images of a surly judge declaring her guilty and sentencing her to life in jail made their visit and awakened her around 2 AM. Matt came to her side as promised and stayed with her until she felt secure enough to fall back to sleep. One of these nights she hoped they'd be in the same bed and never sleep apart again. She tried not to dwell on that notion- the reality of it it seemed too far away at the moment. She had to be content in finally living under the same roof as him.

She glanced at the nightstand and saw a hand written note:

"Didn't want to wake you Sunshine. Hope you have a nice day. See you later tonight. Love, Matt."

She smiled at the message and climbed out of bed ready to start the day. A day she hoped would be uneventful and pass quickly until Matt rejoined them. She already missed him.

As she opened her door she could smell the aroma of bacon coming from the kitchen. Was Jolie up and practicing her culinary skills? Did one of Roy's nurses make breakfast? As she neared closer, she could make out another pleasant aroma: homemade blueberry pancakes. She hadn't had them since she was a kid.

She rounded the corner of the kitchen surprised to see a woman standing at the stove she didn't recognize at first, until the woman turned around. It was her mother.

"Hi, CJ."

She couldn't believe her eyes and just stared at her.

"Matt called me yesterday and told me what happened. He said he would be out of town today and that you could use the company. So I got the next flight to L.A. and here I am."

She didn't know whether to be impressed with the fact that her mother dropped everything to come and visit her or be mad a certain cowboy turned private eye for surprising her like this. So much for having a pleasant and uneventful day.

Jolie and Roy came into the room after smelling the food and hearing voices. As soon as they saw Maggie they moved right past CJ in an effort to greet their guest. CJ didn't move an inch and kept silent. She just didn't know what to say to her.

"I take it you still like grapefruit juice with your breakfast?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well how many pancakes do you want?"

"Two is fine."

Only two? She thought to herself. Her daughter appeared as if she could use a little extra.

CJ sat down at the table and held her tongue when she saw the plate of food put before her: she asked for two, her mother gave her three. This was hardly a good start to make up for all the years of pain and hurt.

She tried to be gracious about her mother's home cooking, but she didn't have as much of an appetite as first thought. She took a few small bites of food and tried to keep to herself.

Maggie attempted to engage her in conversation.

"Have you heard anything from your step-sons, what are their names?"

"Johnny and Jordan, and no, I haven't heard from them."

CJ angled her head down towards the table, hoping she'd stop speaking to her.

"How about your mother-in-law?"

"No."

She set her fork down.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm really not that hungry."

Maggie watched with disappointment as her daughter left the table and went outside, leaving most of her breakfast behind. It seemed that reconnecting with her daughter wasn't going to be easy.

Roy knew it, too and urged Maggie to go after her.

She took a deep breath and went outside, briefly scanning the ranch until she saw her standing under a large oak tree.

She approached, keeping a respectful distance, "CJ, I'd like to talk."

CJ stared away wondering why she wanted her permission. She was going to do it anyway.

"I know that we haven't been very close. I know that I haven't exactly been mother of the year," she nervously said.

CJ rolled her eyes at that confession.

"I know you probably think of me of some cold and uncaring mother. But, the truth is that I do care. I care a lot."

She didn't budge.

Maggie sighed. She was only having a one-sided conversation. It looked like she'd have to resort to revealing her most dreaded topic: feelings.

"Maybe it was a protective shell on my part. I was always afraid that something or someone would take all my happiness away. I guess it all stems back to when your father told me days before we got married that Emily Martin was pregnant with his child…"

What?

"And then all those years you became so close with Julia. She looked so much like her mother. It just gnawed at me, every time I saw you two together or whenever you talked about her ..."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Julia was her sister?! And, all this time her mother knew?!

"I guess I never told you because it never seemed like the right time. I mean, how do you tell your only daughter that her father had a child out of wedlock and that her best friend was also her half-sister? And then when he died I really felt as if all my fears were coming true. It took me years to deal with his death. I know it was a horrible time for you too, and you probably felt that I neglected you ... I don't know what else to say except that I'm sorry."

CJ couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Sorry? Sorry! Is that the best you can do? How you could keep something like that from me?!"

"You know, you didn't exactly make things easier by cutting off contact with me! Don't you think I would have wanted to be there for you when you were expecting? Or at least when you gave birth to my grandaughter? How about when Jolie was in that car accident years ago?"

She fired right back.

"Nice try. I stopped speaking to you because I finally got tired of your cold and hurtful comments. You had years to tell me about Julia. How about when she was diagnosed with leukemia? You could have told me then!"

Roy and Jolie watched from the kitchen window as best they could. They couldn't exactly tell what they were saying to each other but they were talking. That was a start.

Now Maggie was the one who was silent. She didn't have any answers at the moment for her daughter's questions, or her wrath.

"When I told you that Matt and I were engaged you didn't even congratulate me! Do you have any idea how happy I was to finally be marrying him?!"

She shrugged her shoulders, causing CJ to be even more furious.

"How about congratulations CJ, that's great CJ, can I help with the wedding plans CJ, or I'm so happy for you CJ!"

Maggie was beginning to see how truly hurt her daughter had felt all these years. It was going to take more than a few generic cliches to work through this.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was afraid that with his reputation, you'd be left heartbroken."

She glared at her, "You don't even like Matt? You're batting a thousand, Mother!"

The insult startled Maggie for a second. It was obvious her daughter didn't respect her. She had to find a way to make peace and still defend her actions.

"Oh, I like him plenty, I just didn't think he'd make a good husband at the time. All those years he put your life in jeopardy when you worked together. A mother doesn't like seeing her daughter blatantly mistreated by a man."

"Mistreated?"

"Anyone could see all those years how much you loved him. He took you for granted – parading all those women in front of you with little regard for your feelings."

"He was always kind to me. And, it was my choice to be his business partner and his friend."

"I'm sure it was. But, I bet you wouldn't have put up with getting shot or kidnapped if you hadn't loved him."

Maybe some of that was true, but she still wasn't winning any points with her. Why would she even want her mother in her life if she didn't think that Matt was good enough for her?

"After I saw Matt with Jolie this past summer I have to admit - he seems like a natural. And, then when he called and told me what happened to you … I heard it in his voice. He really does love you, CJ."

Maggie thought she finally found the right words to say. She didn't know where'd they come from. All throughout the plane ride that morning she kept wondering what she would say to somehow make up for the fact that she spent most her life rarely emotionally available for her daughter.

CJ found it hard to accept her mother's apology despite the fact she had finally opened up and and was honest with her. She was so weary of talking with her and much rather talk to Matt anyway. She wondered if he had any idea what secrets her mother was harboring.

All of a sudden she heard the phone ring and Roy call her from the house. Saved by the bell.

CJ hurried back into the house with her mother following a few steps behind. She hoped that her friend with the impeccable timing was the one on the phone. She really wanted to hear his voice right now.

"CJ?"

Her heart sank. It wasn't him.

"Hi, Fred. What's new?"

"Well, I talked to Gary's lawyer. He's out of surgery and is expected to make a full recovery."

Darn, she thought. "So the bullet didn't hit any major organs?"

"I guess not."

Double darn.

"Okay, so does that mean the trial is closer now that he's on the mend?"

"Not sure yet on that one. But, there has been a request."

"A request?"

For the next few minutes Maggie, Roy, and Jolie carefully watched her expressions for clues. Even though they could only hear one end of the conversation, they could tell it wasn't good news.

She hung up the phone and faced her audience.

"Well?" they all asked.

"Gary wants to see me."

Maggie's eyes widened, "What?"

"Fred thinks it might be good thing. May be a way to avoid a trial."

"Well, I don't like it! I don't like it one bit!" Maggie exclaimed.

Roy noticed CJ's contemplative expression, "You're not seriously considering it, are you?"

She wasn't sure. She needed to talk this over in detail with Matt, as well as a few other things.


	14. Chapter 14

**After the Fall - Chapter 14**

"I hope she's not mad at you ..."

Matt had just finished telling his sister about the reunion he arranged between CJ and her mother while he was out of town. He wore a confident smile on his face – fairly sure that his plan was going to work.

"I have an extra room at my house if you need some place to stay …"

He looked sideways at her while still keeping an eye on the controls of the airplane.

"She's not going to kick me out of my own house, Zoey. Everything will be just fine … you'll see."

She figured she'd accept that answer for now. Just in case CJ wasn't mad at him, she had a little surprise.

"By the way, when Jolie and I were packing up CJ's things, I found something. Something I thought you'd want to have."

His curiosity was up. What could she possibly have found at the Pentin house that he would want?

She pulled a small black box from her purse and held it so that he could see and still keep on eye on the view ahead. As she opened it his eyes widened.

"It's the engagement ring you gave CJ, isn't it?"

He couldn't believe it.

"Wow, she kept it all this time?"

"Tells you something, doesn't it?"

He smiled confidently.

"Sure does. That she could never be so angry at me that she'd want me out of her life."

Zoey wasn't so sure of that. After all, Gary only stepped out of line once and poof – CJ was out of there. And oh yeah, didn't the same thing happen with Matt some thirteen years earlier?

"Well if she's still talking to you after today, and we can get her free of those charges, maybe you'll be able to give it to her … again."

The idea of that brought an even broader smile to his face.

"Thank you, Zoey," he said, patting her on the knee.

She smiled back at him as they prepared to land.

* * *

CJ had so much to think about.

For starters she had to put some serious thought into that meeting with Gary. Was it the right thing to do? If his intentions were honest about seeing her, it might be the Gary she had known and loved for years, and therefore, had everything to gain and nothing to fear. But, if it was the volatile Gary who attacked her with his own bare hands, well it goes without saying – she would be nervous as hell. Still what perplexed her was why had Gary become so violent in the first place. Just because Matt declared his love for her or that she threatened to leave him? Yes, that could make any man angry, but so angry that he'd want to badly hurt the woman he loved? For over a dozen years she never even so much had seen him lay a hand on anyone, let alone her. At The Center she saw him deal with stressful situations countless times and he never acted controlling, irate or unprofessional - quite the contrary. He was always so calm, cool and collected. That was one of the reasons she fell in love with him in the first place. He always kept his passion in check. She really had a hard time wrapping her brain around the fact that he had such a violent side – even though she experienced it first hand!

And that bombshell her mother dropped about Julia? Well, needless to say that was going to take some time to digest. It was also going to take some time to adjust to having her mother around. Note to self: stock up on booze.

It didn't help that she couldn't find enough to do. She'd go for a ride if her body wasn't so bruised and battered. She'd cook if her mother hadn't taken over control of the stove. She needed to work. Ah, work ... that gave her an idea.

It was so good to be back at 200 West Temple Street. And it wasn't just seeing Chris and Murray again, but being there helped to remind her of all those years ago when she and Matt first started working as private investigators. Some of the cases seemed ridiculous and almost comical at first. And then after word spread about Matt's superb crime solving talent, the cases became more challenging. There seemed to be more bullets and bruises as the workload increased, too. Yeah she was hit a few times herself and it was hard to go through, but he was always at her side. Maybe she could have found an easier profession but that would have meant being out of his life – and that wouldn't have made her happy at all. Of course this would mean that her mother was right about her. But, didn't everybody have something they hated about their job? Matt always seemed to sense when she needed a break from the drama. Only once in a blue moon did she have to remind him how far he could push the envelope with her.

* * *

As soon as Matt and Zoey arrived at the airport, all he could think about was how much he wanted to refuel and get home to CJ. He really didn't want to be thousands of miles away from the love of his life who had so recently returned to him.

They rented a car and drove to the Judge's home praying that he would be a helpful witness in casting doubt about Gary's character. As they were about to get out of their car though, they heard several gun shots. They looked over to the right to see an armed man running from the judge's home and into a blue Mercedes. A woman from his home emerged in the doorway and shouted, "Somebody help! Judge Henry's been shot!" As passer-by's came rushing towards her, Matt and Zoey knew what they had to do.

Matt pressed hard on the accelerator and chased after them through the streets of Miami, doing his best to keep close so that he wouldn't lose them. It wasn't easy. Not only did he need to drive at a high rate of speed through small, suburban streets, he had to do it in an unfamiliar town. Zoey did her best to assist, using the mobile phone to report the crime to the police while also keeping her eye trained on the suspects.

Sirens.

They were thankful back up was coming for now it seemed the henchmen knew they were being followed. As the car ahead of them suddenly turned onto a dead end road and came to a screeching halt, Matt stopped a few car lengths behind.

With guns drawn they opened their car doors and braced their arms.

"Get out of the car nice and easy with your hands in the air!" Matt yelled.

Feeling trapped, both henchmen climbed out of the car slowly at first, but then tore off in opposite directions. Matt chased after the one in the passenger seat while Zoey chased after the driver. It was several blocks until he had him cornered against several fenced-in yards. He cocked his gun as the man reached for his.

"Don't even try it. If you know what's good for you, you'll drop it real slow." As the shooter froze with his gun, Matt heard footsteps of someone running up behind him. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see one of Miami's finest.

"My name's Matt Houston. This man just shot Judge Henry."

The officer was dubious. One of the most famous private eyes was standing in front of him?

"You're Matt Houston? Yeah, right and I'm Sonny Crockett."

Oh great. He's had trouble in the past with a police officer or two not believing him and letting suspects get away. He prayed this one would be different.

"Look, my wallet's inside my left pocket. Would you please check my I.D.? This man just shot a judge!"

The police officer decided to honor his pleas and reached into his pocket while Matt kept his gun trained on the shooter.

"Hey, you really are Matt Houston. What brings you to Miami?"

"It's a long story. Right now you need to arrest this man for shooting the Judge."

The officer returned Matt's wallet to him and inched slowly to the perpetrator while Matt backed him up. As the shooter placed his gun on the ground, the officer kicked his gun away and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him.

Matt scanned the neighborhood looking all around for Zoey. She wasn't anywhere in sight and he wondered if she ran into trouble with the other suspect.

No sooner did he think that than she emerged from an alley.

"I lost her," she said jogging towards him and rubbing her shoulder.

"Her?"

"Uh huh," she managed to say in between breaths. "It was Samantha, Matt."

"Samantha? You sure?"

"Positive. I came face to face with her before she hit me with a garbage can lid."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's obvious she has something to do with this whole mess. How she always seems to always elude everyone is something we really need to figure out!"

Matt knew what came next. He and Zoey would have to spend God knows how long giving the police a full report. He was going to be home later than expected. He had to call CJ with a the bad news.

Silence.

That's what he heard after he told her what happened. She wasn't happy, and it wasn't so much the news that the Judge had been murdered and dashed their hopes for a solid witness, it was because he wasn't going to be home by evening as promised. She knew how these things went and was afraid he wouldn't even be back by the time she went to sleep. If only she could in fact sleep without having to worry about the worst part of her whole ordeal...

Nightmares.

Matt was the best man for the job to help her deal with them, just as she had once helped him with his.

"Your mother's at the ranch, right? Why don't you lean on her until I get back?"

Oh, he had to bring that up! She had more than a few words to say on the subject and didn't really want to get into it over the phone.

"It's just not the same, pal."

"Guess you were surprised to see her, huh?" he prided.

Surprised wasn't exactly the word. More like stunned, shocked beyond belief and did anybody mention upset, infuriated, or just plain unhappy? She fell silent again and he wondered what he said.

"CJ?"

"You said a few days ago that my mother had something to tell me. Did you know what it was?"

"No. She just said that she really wanted to see you."

Well, at least she couldn't be mad at him for that.

"CJ, what did she say? Did it have something to do with your father's affair?"

She took a deep breath.

"Uh huh."

"Well, is Samantha your sister?"

"No."

"That's a relief. Especially after what happened today."

"Huh?"

"CJ, Samantha was the one driving the get away car. I think she has something to do with this whole mess."

She had so much on her mind that she had trouble following and cut him off.

"Julia was my sister," she blurted.

The news stopped him in his tracks.

"What?"

"Yep. All those years my mother knew and never told me. Yeah, having her around the ranch has been a real treat, Houston."

Uh oh. He knew by the tone of her voice that his plan really wasn't working like he had hoped.

"I'm sorry, CJ."

It seemed like he said that a lot lately.

"I just can't … I can't believe it," her voice wavered nervously.

"I know what a shock it must be."

It was, but she was ready to get past it … or least be distracted from it.

"Look, do what you have to do there and get home right quick, okay? I'll try to find something to keep busy with until you get back."

Hmm … busy. That got him thinking …

"I have an idea that might help, CJ. That is if you feel up to it?"

"Try me."

"How'd you like to do some research while you're there at the office?"

Her interest was peaked. It had been years since her fingers tickled Baby's keys.

"Check with Baby to see if there's a connection between the assassin you caught, Gary, Samantha or anyone else affiliated with them?"

"Yep."

Suddenly her mood improved.

"Consider it done."

As he hung up the phone, he had a secure smile on his face. He knew that 'work therapy' would be the best medicine for CJ's state of mind right now.

He turned towards his sister who had been listening and watching his conversation.

"Ah, see Zo. She's not mad at me."

She just shook her head.

"You lead a charmed life, Mattlock Houston."

* * *

That evening, Jolie sat by CJ's side as they watched a movie in the living room. She eventually drifted off to sleep - probably due to the fact she spent most of the morning riding and the afternoon accompanying her mother to the office. She seemed to enjoy being shown off to Chris and Murray as the boss's daughter, even though it surprised her to see her mother admitting that to people outside their immediate family circle. It surprised CJ, too. She wasn't sure why she did it but the deal was done. She prayed that only good would come out of her sudden, bold decision.

CJ really didn't want to fall asleep without Matt around. She knew logically that she probably couldn't avoid this, but maybe by some miracle he would be home sooner than thought. Not only did she want to show him what she found on Baby, she wanted to throw her arms around him and hold on to him for dear life - that and knock his block off for arranging a secret reunion with her mother. A visit from her was the last thing she needed right now. In the meantime, she'd try to stay awake by catching up on the news, wondering if the general viewing public found better things to watch than her crisis. No sooner did think that than she nodded off. Well, at least she tried.

Almost an hour later Matt arrived home and smiled as he stood in the doorway to the living room. There were his two favorite ladies fast asleep. Jolie had one arm nestled around her well-traveled ducky and her head resting on CJ's lap. CJ had her head leaning against the back corner of the sofa looking more beautiful than when he left that morning.

He snuck in quietly and bent close to her face to give her a kiss on the cheek, trying not to disturb either one of them. She stirred and opened her eyes, surprised to see his smiling face.

She looked over at her sleeping daughter and gently substituted her lap with a pillow. She climbed off the couch carefully and walked into the kitchen to get into position: standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Hi honey … I'm home."

"Don't you honey me."

"Huh?"

He came in closer and stopped within inches of her.

"What no hug, no kiss?"

She took in his face – so handsome to her right now. She missed the man and was so glad to see him. She immediately relaxed her arms and let him embrace her into a bear hug, complete with a broad, encompassing kiss on her lips.

Yeah, she was one tough cookie.

"I missed you," he said, stroking her face tenderly with his hand. "Zoey said she'd stay and deal with the rest of the police investigation. She knew I wanted to get home to you." He couldn't wait to tell her how they came oh so close to finally finding Samantha Martin Pentin Mackenzie or whatever the hell her last name was.

CJ had a lot to tell him, too.

"I have to go to San Francisco," she blurted.

"What? Why?"

"Gary's lawyer called. He wants to see me. Fred thinks it might be a way to avoid a trial if we can talk things out."

He started shaking his head adamantly even before she finished her sentence. "No, no, no, no, no! I won't hear of it, CJ!"

"Houston …"

"Talks things out? There's no way you should be in the same room with him! I can't believe you would even entertain the thought!"

He was so involved in his rant, pacing back and forth across the kitchen that he didn't notice the tears forming in her eyes. With everything she learned today she couldn't hold it in any longer. He stopped and turned her direction when he heard her sobs become audible.

"CJ… What is it? I'm sorry … I didn't mean to upset you …"

She lifted her head, "It's okay ... it's just that a lot happened today … and … I really missed you."

That admission actually made him feel a little better. This was something he could handle. This was something he could do something about. He brought her close and wrapped his arms around her, pressing the side of her face against his chest.

After a few moments of relishing in his embrace she collected herself and dried her tears.

She wasn't finished.

"I think you'll be a little less apprehensive about me seeing Gary when I tell you what I found on Baby today."

He arched his brow and waited for her next words.


	15. Chapter 15

**After the Fall – Chapter 15**

Matt was doubtful ... for a very good reason. Only a few days prior Gary had attacked CJ so brutally that she had to shoot him to keep him from killing her. What could she possibly say now that would make him feel good about seeing her husband?

"There's a connection between that henchman you encountered in Miami, Gary, Samantha, and an Army psychiatrist named Peter Delaney. But, you may remember him best as Truman Masters."

Now there was name he hadn't heard in a while.

"What?"

She found it hard to believe herself.

"Masters and that henchman, Joe Brogan, were in the Army together. Masters attended the University of California medical school at the exact same time that Gary did."

"I thought Gary went to Harvard?"

"That's where he finished his degree."

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean they all knew each other?"

"No, but it's a pretty good coincidence, doncha think?"

That's exactly what he was trying to do ... think. His brain was still a little foggy from being above the clouds for so many hours.

"CJ, I still don't understand how this would make me change my mind about you seeing Gary?"

She was saving the best for last.

"I remembered something Gary once told me about activities he and other students did while attending medical school. They volunteered for experiments as a way to pay for tuition. One of those experiments Gary did with a psychology major who over the course of several weeks repeatedly hypnotized and fed information to him. Fear was used to get him to complete certain tasks. When the experiments were over he didn't remember anything about the sessions or what happened to him. Sound familiar?"

It was just too coincidental to believe. Could it be that Truman Masters had practiced brainwashing techniques on Gary before perfecting them on Matt? What were the odds that the two men in CJ's life were both victims of the same psychopath?

"At the time he told me the story I didn't think anything of it. I just chalked it up like everyone else to the crazy things medical students sometimes do. But, after everything I've learned from Baby, and everything I know about Gary, I really think it could be true. Matt, it makes sense. It's just not in Gary's nature to be so volatile! And since Samantha was involved with the KGB it might be possible that she had brushes with mind control and experts like Masters!"

Even though he agreed with everything she said, her excitement about her findings worried him. Was she thinking about forgiving or even reconciling with her husband? If so, he just couldn't let that happen for a number of reasons. The most important one being that Gary was essentially a loose cannon, able to become violent upon provocation. It wasn't safe for CJ or Jolie to be around him.

Matt thought back to those first hours so many years ago after he went missing for thirty days. His police detective girlfriend, the late Andrea Flynn, was such a help in getting him to remember some of the details about his ordeal...

_"Houston, I've been thinking about this hypnosis thing. I'm trained and I'm good. I've helped a lot of victims and witnesses recall details of crimes through hypnosis. But this going into your mind, to find out what happened to you the last thirty days, it's going to be scary for you."_

_He was afraid to ask, so CJ asked for him._

_"In what way?"_

_"Well, whoever framed Houston…_"

_"I think that it was Elgin Cody."_

_"The man down in Texas?"_

_"Yeah, that's the one."_

_"Well, the point is that if Cody is behind it, or whoever's behind it, he's hired himself one hell of a specialist. He's taken thirty days out of your life, Houston. And who knows what else he's done while playing around with your grey matter."_

_"You're trying to tell me that they've planted little bombs inside my head with triggers of subconscious. I know it's been done before, but it's just rumors."_

_CJ agreed, citing a movie as the only basis for such an idea._

_"The Manchurian Candidate 1962 … Frank Sinatra, Laurence Harvey."_

_Andrea nodded. "Mind control. The Russians have been experimenting with it for years and we're not far behind."_

_"So what you're saying is that if one of those little bombs was triggered it could set off any one of a hundred different responses?"_

_"To tell the truth Houston, if we do set_ _off one of those bombs, or triggers, or whatever you want to call them, the only thing that CJ and I could do after that is to buy ourselves a couple of watering cans and water you everyday just like we would do any other vegetable."_

CJ remembered Matt sharing the details of his frightening ordeal during hypnosis and how her heart broke for him. He had been through a horrible experience – being tortured and threatened with his life repeatedly, just like when he a little boy. She wished she could have crawled inside his brain and relieved some of the pain he endured. It was at that moment she knew how much she really loved him … and still loved him.

Matt was restless with a lot on his mind. He had more than his usual daily intake of caffeine and with the information she just shared, wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

She was restless, too, and had a suggestion.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

He thought it was a great idea.

The water proved to be suitable therapy for both. The cool night air and the warm water proved to be just the thing for CJ's sore, aching muscles. And without the bright California sun, her bruises weren't so noticeable. Matt enjoyed being able to finally stretch his muscles after spending over eight hours sitting in an airplane cockpit.

"Challenge you to a race?"

"Okay."

They went to the end of the pool and held their hands onto the edge, ready to break away.

"Okay when I say three …"

She nodded. As he counted off, she sprang from the edge just before he finished saying 'two'.

"Hey! Why you …."

He swam after her trying his best to catch up with her before she reached the other side. But, she was fast ... very fast. Matt admired how she always kept herself in great shape. Some might have been fooled by how strong she really was, but he knew. He knew inside that lanky silhouette was actually a hundred and some pounds of pure, lean muscle. She reached the finish line and stopped for a second in the shallow end pushing her hair back off her face. He couldn't help but notice how her bikini accentuated her body in the moonlight.

"Pretty slick item, Ms. Parsons."

She shrugged off the compliment.

"I learned a lot from all the men I've hung around in my life. A girl's got to take advantage of every opportunity to get ahead whenever she can."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

"Any one in particular of all the various frogs you've known?"

It wasn't a casual question even though he tried to disguise it with humor.

"Only one name seems to come to mind."

She paused and he anxiously waited for her answer.

"Who?"

She splashed him.

"Who do you think?"

But, he had a vulnerable look on his face and a sincere tone in his voice. She came closer to him and stretched her arms over his shoulders, locking her hands together.

"There is no man on this planet I've learned more from ... or loved more than you, Mattlock Houston."

He was very glad to hear that. He had been wondering if she changed her mind about Gary, or least had any doubts. After all, she was a woman of great compassion and love. Those were two of the reasons he loved her so much, and would do anything for her.

"If you want to meet with Gary tomorrow I'd be happy to accompany you to San Francisco."

She smiled at that. But, he wasn't finished yet.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Tonight, you let me show you how much I love you."

CJ pondered this request a moment. He certainly earned it. After all, Matt had been through such a long, painful ordeal with his memory issues, declared his love for her countless times, and had done so much for her and Jolie. If they made love tonight that would mean she had made up her mind once and for all that her marriage to Gary was over. Oh, and she might really like it, too.

She answered him with a smile and a kiss.

He kissed her back and felt himself become aroused, not only by her physique and close proximity, but her soul as well. There was a light in her eyes he hadn't seen in a while. It was as if learning the information today eased her mind and unburdened everything she had been plagued with.

He reached for her again but she backed away and splashed him teasingly. He chased after her until he could get a hold of her at the waist, causing CJ to laugh out loud.

"Shhhh! You'll wake everybody up!"

They danced in the water with their arms around each other, their lips touching lightly and then more passionately as they continued their appreciation for one another. Their hands moved all over each other's bodies, eventually to parts unexplored … at least in recent years.

Before they knew it they were free of any barriers between them, fabric or otherwise. He pulled her close to him and held her, letting his bare chest press up against hers.

As he picked her up CJ wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders. He took her to the side of the pool with the intention of letting her know exactly how much he loved her. "God I've wanted to do this for so long."

She knew that and hoped it would last all night.

He picked her up and carried her out of the pool until they were at the threshold of the French doors. Someday real soon he should thank the architect of his ranch for designing an entry that led right from the yard to the master bedroom. They could traverse the ranch with only their towels and enter the house without alerting any of their guests.

He laid her down on the bed and braced himself on top of her - kissing her, starting at the right side of her neck and working over her face, and then down the left side. CJ realized how long she had dreamed of this night. All those years she tried to deny her feelings for Matt were in vain. No matter how much pain Gary was going through right now, she knew that Matt was the one she loved most and wanted to be with. She was so confident in her decision that she barely had any doubts about seeing Gary. She made a vow to herself that she would never be apart from Matt again.

* * *

CJ awoke the next morning the same way she had fallen asleep – with her head and hand rested on Matt's chest. She loved the feeling of being next to him and the sound his heart beat beneath her touch. She would have lay next to him all day, or at least until he woke, but she had things to do and knew he needed the sleep more than her. She carefully climbed out of bed and went about preparing her day.

After showering and dressing she went to the kitchen and called Fred to arrange the meeting with Gary. As soon as she hung up the phone Maggie entered the room, having overheard part of her conversation.

"So, you're really going to see Gary, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. But, I'm not going alone. Matt's coming with me."

She hoped that would quiet her concerns, but she fired right back.

"I hope seeing Matt doesn't make Gary angry again."

CJ took a deep breath and pursed her lips, praying for strength. It was only 8 AM and her mother was already pushing her buttons.

"He's not coming into the actual meeting with me. Gary won't see him unless there's a problem."

Maggie saw the determined look in her daughter's eyes and decided to accept that answer. After all, it was Matt who would probably be more upset than her about the idea. As she went about finding a glass for her juice, she wondered when he'd be home.

But then Matt stumbled into the kitchen and answered that question.

"Good morning ladies!" he greeted cheerfully (he was in a very good mood).

"Morning!" they both answered as Matt kissed CJ on the cheek. He leaned in close to her and asked softly, "You snuck out on me early?"

"I didn't want to wake you. It seemed like you really needed the sleep after …."

She saw her mother raise an eyebrow at her and decided to finish her sentence differently than first planned.

"… after the long day of work you put in."

He blushed.

"I just talked to Fred. He's going to call Gary's lawyer and get back to us with a time for the meeting."

He nodded just as Jolie and Roy entered the kitchen and greeted everyone.

* * *

Jolie was pleading with her mother all the way to the car.

"But why can't I go?"

"Jolie, we've been over this a dozen times."

"But I really want to see my dad!"

"You'll see him soon, I promise. Right now I need to see him and I'm not sure how things are going to go."

She started to say something again and CJ cut her off immediately.

"Look Jolie. I really don't appreciate you hounding me right now. I have a lot on my mind and I don't need you challenging my decision!"

Matt overheard CJ's anxiety getting the best of her and walked closer.

"Jolie, try to take it easy, huh? Your mother's under a lot of stress right now."

He backed her up, something that both impressed and annoyed Jolie.

"She's stressed?" she exclaimed as she stomped off mumbling something about how come she got stuck with two of the most stubborn people on the planet as parents.

Matt walked closer and put his hand on CJ's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

She patted his hand and nodded.

"Yeah. Last minute jitters I guess."

"Everything will be fine. Jolie will be fine. Your Mom and Roy will look after her."

She nodded again, secretly wondering if Jolie would be too much for them to handle.

"Look if it makes you feel better, I'll call Will and have him check in on everybody today. And Zoey will be returning from Miami soon. I'm sure she won't mind stopping by and visiting either."

She managed a smile, praying that the day would go as smoothly and as quickly as it possibly could.

* * *

Maggie consoled her granddaughter. She felt bad for this poor girl who had been through so much lately and just wanted to see her father. It reminded Maggie of the time when CJ was little and begged to visit her father in the hospital. She thought she was too young and would be too upset to see him there, but then a day later he died. CJ never forgave her mother for never having the chance to say goodbye or have any closure for that matter. Maggie had a hard time forgiving herself for that decision, too. Wanting to avoid the chance for history to repeat itself, she grabbed the phone and booked two plane tickets for San Francisco.

* * *

About an hour later Zoey arrived at LAX feeling jet lagged. She had spent over five hours on a plane after dealing with the Miami police and sending Matt on his way. She was tired, but it was worth the effort: she knew Matt needed to be with CJ right now almost as much as she needed him. She couldn't wait to fill them in on the details.

But, fate had something else in store for her. As she was walking towards her car she noticed a slim, hooded figure following over her shoulder. It was the same feeling she had on the plane and all throughout the airport – that somebody was stalking her. She ducked behind a van and waited a few seconds before springing on her.

"I've had just about enough from you!"

She grabbed the woman by the arm and forced it behind her back. She pushed her up against the van and pulled out a pair of handcuffs (she was always well-prepared).

"You're not going anywhere!" she said as she slapped one wrist in a cuff. Just as she was about to complete the task the woman said,

"That won't stop me!"

"You wanna bet?"

Zoey took the other end of the cuffs and put it on her own wrist.

"You're coming with me … Samantha!"

Zoey knew that Samantha had information to give the police, but she wasn't going to bother with the local police. She knew it would help CJ's case if she could get Samantha directly to San Francisco as soon as possible.

She marched back into the airport and to the nearest ticket counter.

"I'd like two tickets for San Francisco. When does the next flight leave?"


	16. Chapter 16

**After the Fall – Chapter 16**

All throughout the flight Matt couldn't help but think of how wonderful it was to make love to his CJ last night. He hoped that every night would be like that one. Having CJ so close to him and being finally able to express what he wanted to for years was a dream come true. He made a vow to himself to do everything in his power to make sure evil men like Truman Masters didn't intrude on his life or loved ones again.

His mind drifted to the conversation Roy and him had with Nellie Cochran – one of Roy's old cronies from his day as a spy. It was over a dozen years ago, when he was a wanted man and on the run. He remembered her dissertation on Truman Masters, a.k.a. Peter Delaney, as if it was yesterday.

_"Matt, from what you tell me about what this man did to you, there's only one man I've ever known who could do this sort of thing. They say he was killed in a plane crash in '72 but I know he wasn't. He was just moving on to bigger things. Tell me I'm right, Mattlock. Tell me he's still alive. Tell me this is your man."_

She proudly shoved the file in front of him. He recognized the face immediately.

"Truman Masters. A new name to the file He's had a number of them over the years. His real name is Peter Martin Delaney. "

"Army Major."

_"Was… and a lot more. I.Q. is something over 200. Started in the Army as a psychiatrist, he was fascinated by codes and ciphers, specialty mind control."_

_"Like finding a person's deepest, darkest fears."_

_"He said he could make a person believe anything, forget anything, or do anything – even kill."_

_"So it is possible."_

_"What?"_

_"During those th_i_rty days when he was controlling me… I could have killed that girl."_

_"Delaney believed he could completely dominate a man's mind. He used to laugh and call himself the magician."_

* * *

CJ was lost in her thoughts as well, trying in vain to avoid thinking about all possible scenarios she'd encounter meeting with Gary. Her whole future depended on whether or not he'd drop the false charges against her or become difficult and force her into a trial defending herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He caught her. They had both been silent for a few minutes with a lot on their minds.

"I was just thinking about Gary and what he could possibly say to me when I see him. I guess it's the lawyer in me, trying to anticipate all the possible outcomes."

Matt smiled and touched her hand with his.

"Here I thought you'd be thinking about last night …"

She looked at him slightly stunned that he making light of her concerns, but then smiled when she realized what he was trying to do.

"You're trying to distract me."

"Is it working?"

She eyed him up and bit her lip sensuously.

"Uh huh."

"Well, you just keep thinking about last night, 'cause there's gonna be plenty more just like it."

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

CJ, Matt and Fred arrived at the attorney's office shortly after arriving in San Francisco and getting some lunch – although for CJ it wasn't more than a couple of bites. She just didn't have the appetite. She was anxious and couldn't wait to get this meeting over with.

Gary's attorney walked out of his office closing the door behind them.

Fred dispensed with the usual formalities and asked a question instead. He was concerned for his client and wanted to prepare her as best he could.

"What is Dr. Pentin's state of mind right now?"

"Remorse, sadness, and in addition to his wound, doctors are treating him for depression."

Depression? This news actually made CJ feel a little better. She could handle a depressed Gary much better than an angry one. She took a deep breath and looked at Matt one last time before opening the door.

She stood there for a second without taking any steps towards him and just stared. He almost didn't look like the same person. He looked paler and thinner than she remembered. The spark was definitely gone from his usually vibrant blue eyes.

He rose from his chair.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He took a step closer to her and she immediately reacted by jumping back. He froze in his steps and closed his eyes. She was afraid of him, and he couldn't blame her. He slowly opened his eyes and collected himself.

"Why don't you have a seat."

She nodded and obliged, sitting down in a chair slowly without taking her eyes off of him as he settled into his chair as well.

"So … ah Jolie … is she doing okay?"

"She's fine. She misses you."

He smiled at that. "I miss her, too."

He nodded at her, "Are you doing okay?"

She was about to respond politely but then shook her head.

"No, not really."

He was surprised.

"Here I thought you'd be happy to be living with your daughter and your lover under one roof finally."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you think I'm happy about having to shoot my own husband as means of protecting myself? Do you know how hard it is for me to sleep at night? Every time I close my eyes I see the angriest man I've ever seen in my life charging at me like some … some kind of terrorist!"

He sympathized with her, to a point.

"But, you got you wanted, didn't you … an excuse to leave me? That's what you were always looking for."

She rose from her chair and shook her head adamantly.

"You just don't get it! Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Tears starting filling her eyes much to her dislike. She was tired of crying, and wanted this conversation to go a lot different than it was.

She was trying to keep her voice down, not wanting Matt to be alarmed and break down the door.

She started pacing back forth in front of her chair. It was then that he saw a glimpse of the bruises she tried to keep hidden.

He came for closer look and she immediately braced herself by raising her arm in front of her.

He relaxed his stance and gently took her arm and moved it away. With his other hand he went towards her chest, only pausing briefly when she turned her head to follow. He moved the neckline of her blouse a little and said, "My God, CJ. Did I do that?"

She nodded and he immediately let go of her. He backed away in disbelief, shaking his head and letting his emotions do his talking for him.

"CJ, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! You're the last person I'd ever want to hurt! I …I … just … am so sorry! I can't believe what happened the other night. I wish I could take it all back! You mean the world to me! I love you so much, I don't want to lose you! God, CJ … can you ever forgive me?"

She had an answer ready.

"I might. If you drop those silly charges against me so that we both can get on with our lives."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"The wheels are already in motion. I told my lawyer to drop everything just this morning."

"Thank you."

He glanced down her hand, noticing the rings were absent from it. He didn't want to ask, but he knew he had to.

"So our marriage is over, isn't it?"

She almost wanted to shout "YOU THINK?", but she chose to nod instead.

"It's not so much what happened, and it's not that I don't love you, it's …"

"You love him more than me."

She nodded again.

"I can't pretend anymore. It's not fair to him, to me, or to you."

He understood and he hated that he understood. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and hold her like he had for so many years. She was the best thing to ever happen to him and he was heartbroken. Yet, he knew that in all the years they were together, he was just borrowing her. She belonged with Matt Houston – they even a child that proved it. He figured he should be grateful for the time they had together, but he just felt so damn sad.

"We can work out some arrangements so that you and Jolie can see each other if you want. I'll always have a place at the ranch for Jordan and Johnny is they ever want to visit. And I'll help with the transition at The Center, at least until you can find someone to replace me."

Gary shook his head. "Replace you?"

He looked at her and she gazed back, until she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Those blue eyes of his were piercing right through her heart.

He walked closer to her and touched her face with his hand, causing her to look up.

"God, I'm so sorry things had to end this way between us."

She didn't disagree. Had it not been for a certain evil psychiatrist, not only would things have ended differently, they might have never even met. And after everything, CJ was still glad she met him.

The investigator in her wanted a few more answers.

"Remember those psychology experiments you were a part of in while you were in medical school?"

He found it a bit odd that she was asking about that.

"Vaguely, why?"

She took out a picture of Truman Masters and showed him.

"Do you recognize this man? Have you ever seen him before?"

Gary stared at it a few seconds before nodding.

Matt was pacing outside the office wondering what was taking so long, especially since he didn't hear any sounds coming from the room. Even though Gary's lawyer had shared the good news that all charges against CJ were being dropped, he still felt uneasy. He worried that at any second he might have to barge into the room and deck a certain doctor in the jaw.

The door finally opened and she stepped out. Matt rushed to her side, took her hand and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, wiped a few leftover tears, and then embraced him, putting a tight grip on his shoulders.

He looked past her and wondered where Gary was.

And then he walked into view and he saw the man who he had been wanting to strangle for days now. He released CJ from his hold and motioned for her to step away. If looks could kill …

Gary saw the expression on his face and figured he better stay a few feet away from him and talk fast … really fast.

"Houston … You ah … take care of my girls for me?"

He came closer to Gary and met his eyes.

"You know, all I've wanted to do the past three days is rip you apart with my own two hands. Nobody hurts my CJ and gets away with it, nobody! No matter what the reasons."

Gary didn't flinch.

"I feel the same way. Which is why you better get the creep that did this thing …. to both of us."

CJ took her hand and placed it on Matt's shoulder, urging him to acquiesce. Then she took one last look at her husband before turning away and walking out the door.

Fred followed a few seconds later.

"I'll stop by the courthouse to get the papers, make sure everything's in order. We can fly back to L.A. as soon as all that's settled. CJ, is there anything you need from your home?"

She only had to think a minute as she looked at Matt, "No, I have everything I need."

"Well, in the meantime, why don't you folks grab some lunch … a real lunch. I'll meet you at the airport right after I finish up at the courthouse."

"Thank you, Fred."

As they sat at the airport restaurant they held hands. CJ was feeling bittersweet about everything and supposed she'd need some time to completely heal, both emotionally and physically from her ordeal. But, she wasn't afraid. She had Jolie, Matt and the rest of her family to accompany her into the next phase of her life. She couldn't wait to get started.

As soon as Zoey came off the airplane from L.A. with Samantha in tow, two SFPD officers approached her.

"Are you Zoey Martin?" one of them asked.

"Yes. And this is the elusive Samantha whatever the hell her last name is. She followed me all the way from Miami to L.A. She's a person of interest in the Pentin case among other things."

She went about removing her wrist from the handcuffs that attached her to Samantha. The police began to cuff her and read her rights.

No sooner did they do this than someone called Zoey's name from across the airport.

"Aunt Zoey!" she called as she came rushing towards her.

Uh oh. "Jolie, what on earth are you doing here?" Zoey asked as she glanced between her Maggie and her.

"Jolie? And, aren't you CJ Parsons' mother? Well, well, well. Looks like we've almost got the whole family here. Where's your mother and father, little one?" Samantha quipped.

Zoey reacted, "You be quiet." And then she turned towards them, "What are you doing here?"

As Maggie stammered, Samantha surveyed her options. Standing right next to her were two of San Francisco's finest, a.k.a. amateurs, as far as she was concerned.

While they conversed, Samantha took advantage of the distraction, grabbing one of the officer's guns out of the holster. As onlookers noticed and screamed in shock, she aimed the gun at all four of them.

"Alright, from now on we're gonna play my game. You are coming with me."

She yanked Jolie to her side and brought her arm around her neck.

"Anyone makes any sudden moves and she gets it, understand?" She started stepping backwards as Zoey, Maggie, and the officers stood in shock.

They felt helpless as they watched Jolie being basically dragged away. Maggie immediately thought of CJ and what she would say knowing that she had inadvertently put her daughter in such danger by going behind her back. She couldn't let anything bad happen to her - CJ would never forgive her!

She inched closer to Samantha until she was only a few feet away.

"Leave her be!" she demanded as she plunged towards her.

"Maggie … don't!" screamed Zoey.

Two shots were fired as onlookers screamed. Everyone hit the floor and covered their heads unsure of which direction the bullets went. When they finally felt it safe to lift their heads, they saw blood on the floor, and two people down.

CJ and Matt looked up from their table after hearing a commotion across the airport.

"Sounds like gunfire."

"God, I hope no one is hurt," prayed CJ.


	17. Chapter 17

**After the Fall – Chapter 17**

"Should we go see what that's about?"

CJ wasn't sure. Hadn't they had enough excitement in their lives of late?

Matt saw some airport security officers hurrying towards the direction of the commotion and stopped one of them.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what's going on?"

The man took one look at the famous detective.

"Some nut just shot two people and took off with a hostage."

Matt and CJ checked each other's expressions and decided to satisfy their curiosity.

They fought their way along walking hand in hand through the crowd of people being led the opposite way. As they neared the scene they could overhear several paramedics talking.

"Ma'am can you tell me your name? Ma'am?"

"We're losing her. Get the oxygen!"

Matt and CJ finally got within a few feet of the scene and were almost at the center of all the drama. As soon as they passed the last barricade of onlookers, they saw who was injured. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Zoey!"

A security guard pushed him back.

"Hey, you can't go past here!"

"It's okay, I'm her brother."

The guard took a second look at him, "Hey aren't you that Houston guy?"

"Yes, now will you please let us through?"

Fame has its perks. The guard released his hands and let them pass.

"Zoey, what on earth happened?"

"I've been shot in the leg. I don't think it's too bad, but I'm not sure if the same is true about Maggie. I think she got hit worse than me."

"Maggie?"

They looked over to the right a few feet and saw another group of paramedics tending to someone. As the paramedics moved around they saw that someone was indeed Maggie, laying in a pool of blood, and wounded much more seriously than Zoey.

"My God!"

"Mother!" CJ said, hurrying towards her.

As the paramedics attended to Zoey, Matt looked to her for some answers.

"What happened, Zoey?"

"I was bringing Samantha in to the SFPD when she grabbed one of their guns and fired."

"Samantha?"

"Yes, she followed me all the way from Miami to L.A. While I was handing her over to the officers, Maggie and Jolie saw me from across the way and approached us."

Matt did a quick scan for his daughter.

"Jolie?"

"Yeah, she was with Maggie. I don't know why they were here but …"

He cut her off and panicked, "I ...I don't see her. Where's Jolie?"

The paramedics came between them and loaded Zoey on a gurney.

"Samantha's got her, Matt."

He looked at her in shock and disbelief. Jolie's been abducted? How could this have happened? How was he going to tell CJ?

He turned around looking for CJ only to be met with her eyes staring right at him. She heard every word.

"Our daughter's been kidnapped?"

They stood frozen for a few seconds while police came closer and started asking questions.

"We saw the suspect leave with a young girl. Did I overhear somebody say she's their daughter?

CJ check Matt's eyes quickly and answered alone, "Yes."

Matt added, "You saw them? Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"We've issued an APB and we'll be keeping an eye out for them."

"That's it? What about shutting down all the exits and alerting security at every gate?"

"That's a little severe, doncha think?"

"No, not really. The woman who just gunned down these two ladies is an international spy, wanted on two continents. She's been on the FBI and CIA's most wanted lists for over a dozen years."

The officer immediately radioed, "Code Red. Close down all the exits. No one goes in or out!"

Matt knew they'd have better luck if he joined the pursuit.

"Zoey how long ago did they leave?"

"Only a few minutes. I saw her head towards terminal B when I went down."

Matt took a quick look at CJ checking her face for permission ... as if he needed it.

She nodded urging him to go after her.

* * *

Matt ran through the airport, dodging hundreds of passengers and luggage as he rushed towards terminal B. He caught up to a set of doors that led to the valet parking just in time to see Samantha hold up the attendant and steal the keys out of his hand.

Just as Matt vaulted over the turnstyle, he saw Samantha push Jolie into a car and take off.

"JOLIE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He looked over the attendant looking for keys to another car … any car.

Without even having to ask, the attendant handed him keys to the next car in line. Being an easily recognizable detective once again came in handy.

Matt chased them all throughout the airport parking lot. Once he got behind her at one of the closed gates, he thought he had her, but she broke through it without even pausing. He kept in pursuit, driving onto the freeway, and then off an exit onto local streets, which consisted of a lot of hills. Throughout each turn Samantha nearly missed several oncoming cars while scraping along the edges of others parked in the street. Matt was worried that chasing her would put Jolie in even more danger, yet he couldn't lose sight of her – he just couldn't! He felt like he was between a rock and a hard place.

Sirens now accompanied the sounds of the screeching tires. It seemed that the SFPD was following the trail of damaged cars and near misses that Samantha and Matt were creating.

Matt prayed that the officers in pursuit would be smart enough to figure out what he was doing. He didn't have time, nor did he care to obey standard traffic laws. He had to rescue his daughter!

He rounded another turn and suddenly realized that he lost them. Panic set in as he looked to the right and to the left again, but didn't see any sign of them.

He heard a car come to a screeching halt behind him and swung around to see two police officers bracing themselves and aiming their guns at him.

Oh, brother, not again.

Matt started walking directly at them while reaching in his pocket for his ID.

"Freeze right there! Don't come any closer!"

"I'm Matt Houston. I'm in pursuit of a suspect."

"Matt Houston? Never heard of ya."

Matt rolled his eyes, guessing there were still a few ignorant people living in caves around.

"Look I'm going to toss you my ID."

He tossed it and the officer caught it and immediately looked over his credentials.

"You're a special consultant with the government? What brings you to San Francisco?"

Like he had time for that.

"Look, will you help me find them? They were just here a minute ago."

"Who?"

"Jolie Pentin. She was just kidnapped during that shooting at the airport."

The officer narrowed his eyes, "Pentin ... as in Dr. Gary Pentin?"

Matt sighed. Gary was more famous than he? "Yes, she's Dr. Pentin's daughter. She was abducted by his ex-wife."

"What?"

"Yeah, look it's a long story, but the former Mrs. Pentin is also an ex KGB agent. My agency has been looking for her for years."

All off a sudden they heard the sound of a helicopter taking off. They looked over towards the west and saw one ascending behind a large building.

"There she is!"

Matt and the officer watched from the ground feeling utterly helpless.

"I've got to follow her!" But just as he jumped back into his car they saw the helicopter flying over open water … towards the Pacific Ocean.

"I'll alert the air and sea control and see if we can track 'em down. We'll find them."

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

CJ paced in the waiting room shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her biggest fears were coming true, and right at a time when she thought she was done with all the major drama in her life. All those years she tried to keep her daughter safe - in only a matter of seconds those years were gone! Nothing bad could happen to her little girl! Jolie didn't deserve any of this! It wasn't her fault that her mother and fathers lived extraordinary lives! She prayed that Matt would find her safe and unharmed.

She had to stay focused. She had been on the other side of this and knew what someone would say to her if the tables were turned: If anyone could find her, it was Matt - he was the best. In the meantime, she had to be there for her mother and Zoey, who she had more than a few questions for.

Fred approached from down the hall and grabbed her by the arms.

"CJ, I just heard. Where's Zoey?"

She pointed towards a pair of swing doors. He wanted to burst through them but he saw a "No Admittance, Hospital Personnel Only" sign in plain English. He saw a nurse heading in the direction and stopped her.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me how Zoey Martin is doing?"

"Are you a relative?"

His heart dropped. No, he wasn't her anything … at least not yet.

"No, I work with her."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you a thing. … privacy laws."

Fred fumed under his breath. Damn privacy laws, created by over priced, money-hungry lawyers.

CJ took him by the arm, trying to console him. It helped to occupy her thoughts since she figured it would be hours until they knew anything. In the meantime she knew they had to stay positive and hope that her everyone would be fine. At least she knew they were in safe hands. She knew a lot of the staff personally at San Francisco Memorial and knew they were quite capable and would do their absolute best. And her daughter – Matt had spent the summer teaching her everything she needed to know about defending herself. She had to focus on that. It was the only way she could handle all the crazy thoughts going through her head right now about what Jolie might be enduring.

"CJ?"

Someone else called her name.

"CJ?"

She stopped pacing and turned her head searching to see who it was. It was Gary.

"CJ, what are you doing here?"

But, she couldn't verbalize her thoughts to him. Even with all the positive self-talk it took everything she had to stay composed. She knew if she spoke, she might lose it.

He saw the emotion on her face and knew something bad must have happened.

"Are you okay?"

She tried to say something, but no audible words came out. He reached out to steady her arms.

"What is it CJ? What happened?"

She took a deep breath,

"My mother and Zoey have been shot …. and … and …."

He waited and watched her face.

"And?"

"Jolie's been … Jolie's been kidnapped."

All the color left his face.

"What?"

CJ let out a loud sob and collapsed into his arms. Being strong just wasn't cutting it.

Gary was in shock but knew he had to be there for his estranged wife, holding her as she vented in raw emotion.

"How did it happen? When did it happen? Are the police doing something about it?"

She didn't know and started shaking her head.

"Why was Jolie here with your mother anyway?"

She pulled away and tried to get a handle on her emotions.

"I haven't had a chance to ask. Knowing Jolie, my guess is that she wanted to see you so badly that she convinced my mother to bring her to San Francisco."

He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his daughter was experiencing the peril that CJ and him had always tried to shield her from since before she was born.

* * *

Matt high tailed it for the hospital. He didn't want to come off the trail, but he knew it was better to regroup than to go on a wild goose chase. That and he knew that CJ really needed him right now.

Detective Giles came right behind him. He had a plethora of questions to ask Zoey as soon as she was out of surgery.

"Ah Mr, Houston, we meet again. I heard you were hot on the suspect's trail."

But Matt wasn't slowing down or pausing for even as second. Giles hurried along trying to keep up with him.

"I was thinking we probably ought to work together on this. By the way, by name is Bob."

He extended a hand, but Matt leered at him.

"Save it. I'm in no mood to exchange pleasantries with anyone, let alone you."

But Giles had a job to do.

"Okay, but I do need to ask you what you know about that shooting at the airport. How is it that you always seem to be involved in all the most dramatic incidents anyway? Does trouble always follow you like a lightening rod?" Matt ignored him and picked up the pace, leaving Giles in the dust. When he rounded the corner of the hall he saw CJ. She was visibly upset and crying on somebody's shoulder.

He came closer and noticed who it was.

"Matt!" she cried. He was back so soon so it must be good news, she thought.

He was furious and came charging at Gary in a rage.

"Get your hands off her!"

He drew back his arm, ready to clock Gary in the jaw with his fist.


	18. Chapter 18

**After the Fall – Chapter 18**

"Matt … don't!"

CJ was trying to prevent an incident, but that was a little like trying to stall an avalanche from sliding down a mountain. Before she knew it fist … gravity … blood. Those were the words that also came to Gary's mind as he went flying against the wall. And oh yeah, one more ... pain!

Matt stood there with his teeth gritted and steam coming from his airways like a rabid bull. CJ couldn't believe what he did ... using his fists to defend his woman like some overprotective boyfriend. Oh but then again…

CJ and Fred rushed to Gary's side much to Matt's chagrin.

"He was just consoling me, Houston. You didn't have to do that. God, haven't we had enough violence for one week? The poor man was just shot a few days ago, and now this?"

Matt was really confused now. Besides being demoted to his last name, CJ was defending her abusive husband?

Gary scrambled to his feet, "I think I need to sit down."

Matt stood there still trying to calm down when Detective Giles walked into the waiting room and saw the look on Matt's face and a certain doctor rubbing the blood off of his lower lip.

"I know I'm really going to hate to ask this, but did something just happen here that I need to know about?"

Everyone looked at Gary, waiting to hear what he would say. All he had to do was tell the detective how he was attacked without provocation and Matt would be in a pair of handcuffs faster than lightening. But then who would help find Jolie if that happened? He hated to admit it, but Matt was the best person for the job, and Gary certainly wanted his little girl found and returned safely. He already lost one daughter. He didn't need his heart broken again.

And then CJ - his beautiful, soon to be ex wife who had been through so much this past week. She had a missing daughter and a wounded mother. It wouldn't help matters if Matt was in jail – that would give her another thing to deal with, not to mention the fact that he wouldn't win any favors with her by making such an accusation – even though it was true. He looked at her face thinking this was a chance to make up for what he did to her... or at least a start.

"No. We were all just talking about my daughter's abduction and the shooting at the airport. I guess we're all on edge."

CJ breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's good … I mean, that's understandable. While I have you Mr. Houston, you mind filling me in on the trail of dented cars and traffic jams you caused a little while ago? You had this whole town practically in a shut down!"

Oh, great, Matt thought. It must be Pick on Matt Houston Day in San Francisco. Will there be parade later to cap off the day's festivities?

"I've got more pressing matters that need to be addressed with than to defend myself against your keystone cops, who if had acted a little more expeditious in the first place, might have given me an opportunity to catch our suspects before I lost them!"

Matt suddenly saw the expression on CJ's face change as if all the blood was drained from her system.

"You lost them?"

He lowered his voice as he looked into her disappointed eyes with regret. "Samantha took off with Jolie in a helicopter and then headed over the Pacific. The air and sea patrol are looking for them as we speak."

"A helicopter?"

"Yes."

"God!"

Giles was about to say something in defense of his department's decisions when a call over his radio interrupted him.

"We got them on radar, Bob."

"Roger. I don't suppose any of you would like to go back with me to the control center and watch us keystone cops in action?"

CJ answered first. "I would."

This response concerned Matt, "Are you sure CJ?"

She wasn't ready to speak to her personal bodyguard yet and did her best to ignore him and turned to Gary instead. Without even speaking he knew what she needed, "I'll go and see what I can find out."

As he started to leave the room Fred saw the looks on Matt and CJ's faces and decided to join him.

"Oh, Gary. I'll go with you if you don't mind."

Giles followed, "How about I wait for you in the parking lot?"

Matt nodded ever so slightly as he thought of CJ. He could feel her eyes trained on him, knowing she was more than a little miffed at him for his actions. He turned to face her and braced himself for the lecture he was about to receive.

"Here all this time we've were worried about Gary possibly turning into the incredible hulk, but you … you …."

"I'm sorry, CJ."

He thought it was heartfelt apology but she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No you're not."

Ah, she knew him all too well. She knew he wasn't the slightest bit sorry for his actions. History proved that he rarely restrained from beating up men who tried to hurt her.

"No, I guess you're right."

She wasn't anywhere near finished.

"Do you have any idea how close you came to being arrested? Do you know how close we came to having everything good that happened earlier today be completely undone? And how would that have helped Jolie, huh? Of all the selfish and immature things …"

"I'm sorry, CJ but I saw him with his hands on you and I assumed the worst. The thought of him doing the things he did to you still makes every nerve in my body tense with anger. I love you, CJ. I always want to be there to protect you. I can't stand to see you hurt."

That sentiment hit home with her. She knew how much he loved her … sometimes it seemed that he loved her too much.

He hung his head like a little boy who had just been scolded, waiting for forgiveness. He knew he still had a way to go until he was back on her good side. But maybe he could redirect the conversation to why she was in Gary's arms in the first place. Maybe he wasn't the only one breaking rules here.

"You still love him, don't you?"

Of all the times he was asking her that question! Didn't she have enough on her mind right now? And here she thought he would be trying to appease her!

The longer it took her to answer, the more worried he became.

"You do, don't you?"

"I don't have a simple answer for you, Houston."

Uh oh, still being called Houston.

"Feelings aren't like a running faucet. You can't just shut them off."

"Where'd you ever get a line like that?'

She sighed.

"Uncle Roy."

Suddenly the double doors to the operating room opened. They turned their attention towards Gary immerging from them.

"Well …"

"Zoey's out of surgery. She's going to be fine."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief.

"And my mother?" CJ immediately asked.

"There's no word yet. I talked to the surgeon and he said that she'll be in surgery a while, then recovering for a while after that, so there's no need to sit around and here and wait when you two could be doing more productive things."

Fred came out from the double doors smiling, "I just talked to Zoey. I told her you were both out here rooting for her."

Matt made a motion to go to her, but Fred grabbed him by the arm, "An then she wanted to know what you two knuckleheads were doing hanging around here? You have a daughter to rescue and an international criminal to catch!"

Matt smiled a little knowing Zoey would say some thing like that.

Gary knew CJ still felt torn and reassured her.

"Go on ahead. I'll stay here as long as I need to and keep tabs on your mother, CJ."

She was pleasantly surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. As much as I'd like to be there for Jolie, I'm not well enough yet to run around and try and to keep up with you and ... and the terminator. I'd just be in the way. Call me as soon as you hear anything, okay?"

She nodded and tried to hide her emotions by clasping her hands together and saying, "Well, we're not getting anything accomplished by standing around here, are we?"

* * *

Jolie Pentin Houston was not your typical twelve, almost thirteen year old. After all she was the daughter of a very successful private eye and a very intelligent lawyer. Not only did they teach her so much about success and survival, she had her genes to fall back on, that and the fact she grew up with two older brothers - she knew how to fight back. And maybe it was a bit odd but she actually enjoyed the thrilling car chase and the helicopter ride: it sure beat a boring afternoon of barn cleaning chores at the ranch or a day at school. She wasn't going to be passive about being taking against her will, though, or let on that she was more than terrified of what her abductor's intentions were.

"You're not going to get away with this! My father will hunt you down like a dog and kill you!"

"Gary?" she chuckled unimpressed. Her former husband wasn't much competition for her, even during one of his violent spells.

No, she did mean _that_ father, she meant … well, never mind, maybe she ought to keep that a secret for now.

"Where are you taking me?"

But neither Samantha nor the pilot would reply.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Again she was met with silence. So fine then.

"We're headed north aren't we? Are we going to Alaska? I hear it's beautiful this time of year. Lots of trees, lakes, and moose ... as far as the eye can see. Or is it caribou that mainly live there? I don't know, but whatever it is, it'll sure be nice getting out of the city for a while. I spent most of my summer in L.A. Took one trip to Texas, too - it was really hot, but I've never been this far north … at least that I remember. When I was too young to remember my parents might have taking me and my …"

"Shut up! All right? Just shut up."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be so mean about it. I was just trying to make conversation…"

"Yeah, well you're pretty annoying for a kid. If you keep it up I'm going to have to gag you so that we can get some peace and quiet."

"Peace and quiet … in a helicopter?"

That did it. Samantha left her co-pilot seat and climbed into the back seat of the chopper so that she could place and tie a gag around Jolie.

"Oh, don't do that …" was the last thing Jolie said before her words turned into mumbles.

At least they didn't blindfold her, she thought. She could at least keep an eye on the view and try to figure out where they were taking her.

"You know, we probably ought to blindfold her, too," she heard the pilot say.

Oh crap. Mommy? Daddy? Help!

* * *

Watching a little red blip make circles on the radar screen for almost three hours wasn't as exciting or eventful as they hoped. Jolie's abductors were obviously trying to buy time or confuse their enemies. Either way, Matt and CJ had no choice but to resign themselves to having some coffee as they sat in the room and watched.

"Waiting's always the worst."

"Well, they can't be up in the air so too much longer. Helicopters only hold so much fuel."

"I can't help but think of all the awful things they could be doing to her."

He put a hand on her back.

"C'mon CJ, you can't let your imagination get the best of you. You've got to stay positive. We've been in situations like this before and we have always come out on top."

Plenty of times it seemed.

"Yeah, I guess. But, that almost seemed easy compared to this."

"I know. Everything changes when you have a child in danger. Remember the time you were held hostage by Marquis Duval?"

That was a pretty stressful experience but she could top that.

"Or the time you went for missing for thirty days?"

Yeah, that was the worst.

"CJ, I've always meant to ask you … during that month … what did you think had happened to me?"

Ah, a distraction. CJ welcomed it, even though it brought up some memories for both that were a bit unpleasant.

"It was one of the toughest things I went through at the time. When we didn't hear from you for days, my gut instinct told me that something really bad must have happened. Everyone I talked to kept telling me that you were dead and that it would better for me to accept it. But, I wouldn't. I kept working with Baby and Hoyt checking all past criminals you helped put away, trying to get any leads on what night have happened to you. Every day I would wake up and go to the office hoping you would just show up. Every time the phone rang I wondered if it was you calling to tell me that you met some woman and lost all track of time. I didn't sleep much. I cried a lot. I had just about lost hope, and then one night around 4:30 in the morning I finally heard your voice …"

_"Hello …" she answered groggily after having been awakened out of sound sleep._

_"CJ…"_

_The sound of his voice saying her name now had her wide awake. Could it be? Was it really him?_

_"Houston? Is that you?" she practically cried._

_"Yeah, it's me. At least I think it's me."_

_"Oh, Houston! I've been so scared! When nobody could find you and all that time not hearing from you!"_

_That wasn't the response he was anticipating. He was still getting his bearings when he cautiously asked, "What do you mean all that time not hearing from me?"_

_"Houston, you disappeared one month ago yesterday."_

_"A month?"_

_"Yes. Where are you?"_

_"I'm at the office."_

_"Stay put, don't move. I'll be right there."_

_Matt hung up the phone in disbelief. He was missing for a month? Why didn't he remember any thing? Where had he been all that time?_

_CJ never got dressed so quickly in her life. She made a quick phone call and then a mad dash to her car. She drove a bit faster than usual thankful that the traffic and the police patrol weren't that heavy this time of night. Every red light felt like an eternity as she frantically tapped her fingers waiting for it to change. She couldn't wait to see him in the flesh._

_Once she arrived at the office building she parked her car and immediately thought about running up fifteen flights of stairs since her adrenaline was definitely in full force. But, she took the elevator as usual anxiously anticipating his handsome face as soon as the doors opened._

_She arrived at the penthouse and walked out into the lobby but he wasn't there. Where was he? Was it all a dream? She panicked for a second until she thought of the shower._

_She hurried down the stairs just as Matt had come out of the shower dressed in his robe._

_"Houston!"_

_There was both worry and relief present in her voice and her eyes as if she had been crying for a very long spell. He gazed at her a second before she threw herself into his arms craving the realization of his presence would sink in. He was here! He was alive! She couldn't believe her prayers had come true! She relished in his embrace and didn't want to let go. But, she needed to release a little, so that she could study his eyes and decide whether or not she should kiss him or tell him how much she loved him right now._

_He looked so exhausted ... like he had been through a war._

_"CJ …"_

_"You have no idea how good is to see you."_

_He saw a couple of tears in her eyes and wiped them away with his hand._

_She looked up into his eyes and let her hand lovingly stroke his shoulders._

_"I called Hoyt just before I left. He should be here soon. I'll go upstairs and make some coffee."_

_He nodded, gazing at her face and resisting the urge to kiss her with the passion he felt for her. He knew she had probably been worried sick and would love to hold him a lot longer but he had a lot of questions he wanted answers to._

_What could have possibly happened to him? What had he been?_

Matt gave her a sympathetic frown.

"That must have been hell for you."

"It's always hell when I'm apart from the ones I love most."

He took her hand and held it.

"We're going to find her, CJ. I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back home with us where she belongs."

She nodded, already knowing that. But, it was good to hear it anyway.

Suddenly they heard the voice of the air traffic controller.

"We've got something. It looks like their chopper just landed on an island just outside San Rafael."


	19. Chapter 19

**After the Fall – Chapter 19**

Matt and CJ immediately stood up from their seats, ready to jump onto the nearest helicopter, fly to the island, and rescue their daughter. But, it didn't seem that any else in the room was feeling the same sense of urgency as them.

"Well, are you waiting for? Let's go!" Matt pleaded to the detective.

"Nope, no can do."

"What?"

"First things first. We don't even know who we're dealing with here or how much if any arsenal they have. And we have to gather some information about the island - the topography, where the landing strip is. I can't just make a request to send armed men in there without protocol – it's too dangerous!"

"I don't care about protocol! I care about rescuing a young girl from the hands of an international criminal!"

"And I'm telling you that even if I had the authority, I can't make such a request until we've done our homework on this! You go onto the island now without any of that knowledge and we'll end up having to rescue you, too."

"Look I have over twenty years experience dealing with these matters. I've rescued children from the hands of kidnappers countless times, hell I've even rescued my cousin from the hands of a Vietnam warload in the middle of a jungle. I know what I'm doing and I know time is of the essence! If we don't act right away, there's no telling what might happen to her!"

These words cut through CJ's heart, making her even more concerned. Matt knew his choice of words might upset her, but he felt compelled to try and sway the detective's opinion. But Giles just stared at him, wondering if there was more to the story.

"Just who is this girl to you, Mr. Houston?"

"She's Mrs. Pentin's daughter ... a friend."

"Do you always risk your life for friends?"

It sounded like a question he had been asked so many times before.

"If that's what it takes."

Matt really missed his police friend Lieutenant Hoyt right now. He would have never given him a hard time about evading protocol. Okay, maybe he would have at first, but then he would have done anything in his power, even if it meant jumping through channels or going over someone's head.

He walked over to a desk phone and picked it up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my people."

"Your people?"

"As in the U.S. military."

"You can't do that. The U.S. military doesn't assist with civilian matters unless a government official or one of their family members is in danger."

He took a quick glance at CJ and ignored the man who was just wasting his time. He turned his back on him and dialed.

"Hello, this is Matt Houston. Give me the President…"

Giles widened his eyes. It seemed he did have the authority.

CJ watched and listened to Matt's end of the conversation on bated breath. She prayed that his notoriety, service to the government, and connections to the man in oval office would pay off.

He walked away out of earshot from the detective so that he could speak in private.

"Hello Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help. My daughter's been kidnapped by an international spy."

* * *

Jolie sat and listened for any clues that would give her an idea of where she was or what was going to happen to her. The chopper had finally landed – she knew that much. She heard two doors open and shut a few minutes before her door finally opened. She was escorted out of the chopper to what sounded like a place close to a beach. She could hear the sound of waves ebbing back and forth and the scent and feel of a salt water breeze against her face.

"Get her inside quickly. Keep her hidden as much as possible," Samantha ordered.

The pilot put a firm grip on her arm and lead her away when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

They stopped.

"Who's this?" a voice asked.

"My ex's daughter."

"What are we suppose to do with her?"

"I'm not sure just yet. She might come in handy later. Zoey Martin, that detective I told you about, found out I was following her. She accosted me and cuffed me outside LAX with the intentions of turning me into the authorities at SFO when I saw an opportunity to escape. The kid just so happened to be there so I took her with me for some extra insurance."

"Hmm, that Zoey Martin. Where is she now?"

"In a hospital with a bullet wound to her leg," she answered proudly.

"You know, she's Houston's sister. Might have gotten more for her than some teenager."

"She's not just any teenager. She's also CJ Pentin's daughter, and you know Houston is particularly protective of her and anything to do with her. Like I said before, she might come in handy."

The voice agreed.

Hmm, I'm not just any teenager, Jolie thought. It was the first thing she heard Samantha say that she actually liked. Now if only she could use her atypical status to figure out what she intended to do with her. Before she could even ponder that, a very strong hand grabbed her by the arm and motioned for her to walk.

She was led into what felt like the inside of large house. She heard a very large heavy door close behind her, and then plenty of echo as their feet walked across the floor. She figured they were in the foyer of a very large house, maybe even a mansion.

She tried to memorize every turn and count every step, knowing she might need the clues if she was ever had to find her way out of there. She prayed that Houston or the police would be coming for her as soon as they could. But in the meantime, just in case, she wanted to use every resource available to her to hopefully survive this ordeal.

* * *

Matt hung up the phone and he didn't look too happy.

"Well?" she asked.

"He approved a troop Navy SEALS to help us out."

"Wow, the Navy SEALS!"

"Yeah."

Then why wasn't he smiling?

"But?"

"But, it'll be a couple of hours until they can get there."

"A couple of hours?" she panicked.

"Yeah."

"A lot can happen in a couple of hours!"

"I know. CJ, I don't want to wait that long. I can't wait that long. C'mon, let's go. I have an idea."

They hurried towards the exit, inconspicuous as they could, for they didn't want the police to be suspicious and try to stop them. Although he didn't want to admit it, the background information that Giles spoke about would really come in handy. He used his mobile phone to call the office, give Chris an update, and ask her and Murray to look up some information on Baby. Within a few minutes, his phone rang, but it wasn't Chris on the other end.

"Uncle Roy, what are you doing there?"

"I was bored."

Matt sighed. "Bored?"

"You don't expect me to just sit around the ranch and do nothing, do ya? There's nobody there to talk to!"

Matt knew he had a point and he didn't have time to waste. "Okay, tell me what you got."

* * *

A few minutes later they were ready to pull out of the parking lot when they heard someone calling "Mom!".

CJ's heart skipped a beat. The voice wasn't Jolie's, it was deeper, as if it were … one of her sons!

She and Matt turned and their faces lit up.

"Jordan? Johnny?"

The got out of their car while the boys hurried to their side and embraced them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry it took us so long to get here. Once we heard about the shooting it took both of us a few days of traveling to get here. We went to see Dad at the hospital and he told us about Jolie and sent us over here. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Matt took a quick once over at the athletic, muscle-bound young men.

"There sure is. C'mon."

* * *

Jolie expected to be sent to some sort of basement prison room like she'd seen in movies. The very strong hand escorted her up a huge flight of stairs, down a hall, and into a room. As soon as her blindfold and gag were removed, the door closed and locked behind her.

She took a few moments, adjusting her eyes and surveying the room. It was a bedroom of some sort, fairly nicely decorated, although the bed resembled more of a cot. And there wasn't much furniture – only a bench and a sturdy looking dresser. There were two windows – no three. Green curtains hung in front of each of the windows and once she made her way over to them, she saw iron bars – lots of them, vertically spaced on the outside only about two inches apart. She peered through the bars, looking out over the complex. It was large estate - that was for sure, with mature landscaping and several expensive looking cars parked on the grounds. Just beyond the estate were a lot of trees and uncultivated land, maybe some preserved woodland like she heard about in science class. She walked over to the adjacent wall's window and saw the same view, except for the fact that instead of parked cars, she saw a helicopter. She stretched her neck trying to read its registration numbers, but she couldn't make anything out besides the N. Past the helicopter she saw even more trees. It appeared that this estate was completely surrounded by a forest or something, probably to keep whoever was living there hidden from the world.

She walked over to the door and tried to turn the knob, but it was locked.

She knocked, "Excuse me. Is there somebody out there?"

Silence.

"If anybody's out there … please … I need to use the bathroom."

After several seconds, the lock opened from the other side of the door and she took a step back in anticipation of who would appear.

As the door opened she saw the tallest, most muscular man she ever saw in her life wearing a t-shirt and khakis, and sporting an automatic rifle over his shoulder. He had tanned skin and dark hair, and a cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, what do ya want?"

She took a deep breath and nervously smiled, trying to remember that old adage about getting more flies with honey than vinegar.

"Hi! My name is Jolie. What's your name?"

The man glanced from side to side, wondering if and how he should answer that question. Aw, what the heck, he thought, she's just a kid.

"Uh, my name is Zito," he said with a deep voice.

"Zito. What a handsome name! Ah, Mr. Zito …"

"It's just Zito."

She lowered her voice to match his.

"Okay, Zito … I really need to use the bathroom. Can you point me in the right direction?"

He looked around, wishing there was a woman nearby.

"Ah, can you wait a minute?"

"No, not really."

"Well, I can't let you go alone. You need an escort."

"It's okay, I'm sure I can find my way myself. If you could just point me in the right direction, I promise to be back in two minutes."

"Two minutes, huh?"

"Uh huh. Two minutes."

He stood thinking a moment, and then shook his head.

"Nope, no can do."

Jolie twisted her face, thinking of another angle.

"Um, I really need to go … I think I'm getting my first …. you know..."

Zito's eyes lit up and he quickly acquiesced.

"Down the hall about ten feet to the right."

"Thanks!"

Jolie casually walked down the hall, following Zito's directions. And then when she felt it was safe, she bolted for the stairs.

"Hey! You tricked me! You little brat!"

It wasn't the first time she's been called that.

She hurried down the stairs, running as fast as she could to the foyer, through the door, and out towards the woods. She took a gamble, not knowing where she was running to or what lay ahead for her. She thought by getting away from them and hiding out until help would arrive would be safer than staying put.

* * *

Without much arsenal or manpower, Matt knew they needed a very creative plan. The kind of plan that would allow them to get onto the island as quietly as possible, find and rescue Jolie, and then escape without being caught. CJ didn't pay much attention to the details being discussed by the men in her company, she was too busy thinking of how she managed to get all of them in this mess in the first place. Even though she took her stepsons arrival as a good sign, she couldn't help but feel bad for dragging even more of her family members into her drama. It was all her fault, wasn't it? If she had listened to her daughter in the first place and allowed her to come to San Francisco with them, Jolie wouldn't have been kidnapped, Zoey and Maggie wouldn't have been shot, and she and her family would be on their way back to L.A., ready to start their new lives together.

Oh, but that wasn't all she blamed herself for. She could have left Gary years ago when she realized how much Matt loved her, or better yet, if she never drove to San Francisco that night so long ago and defended her territory, knocking the frizzy hair right off of certain woman's head and demanded Matt marry her anyway! And she should have never let Matt talk her into getting pregnant before they were married anyway. How could she be so gullable? The man in a relationship rarely thinks of the repercussions of such actions as much as the woman does. And her poor wounded mother: she could hear her voice in her head now, all the seemingly old-fashioned lectures about how unprotected pre-marital sex is just plain stupid and how 90% of all the stress in your life is caused from your own actions. What she wouldn't give to have actually listened to her mother's wisdom instead of the being in the literal boat she was in! It seemed that no matter what choices she made in life, bad luck always seemed to find her. Her name should have stood for cursed and jinxed, she was convinced of that.

Oh, but along with all the bad luck came three great kids. She couldn't imagine not having Jolie or the opportunity to be a mother to the two handsome young men that stood before her.

She had been wanting to see them since this whole mess began, worried what they were told and what they were thinking of her and their father. She helped raise them and knew they were smart, resourceful, and strong, but were they also understanding and forgiving? That's what she needed most right now. Maybe if they could forgive her, she could find a way to forgive herself.

She paced, nervously ringing her hands, catching the attention of her sons.

Jordan, in particular, seemed to know what she was thinking. "Mom, it's going to be okay. We're gonna get her back safe and sound."

She managed a smile, thanking him for his optimism.

Johnny had arranged a rental of a yacht, while Jordan quickly secured what guns and rifles he could get his hands on. How he did it Matt didn't want to know. It was one of the instances when he knew better than to ask too many questions. He handed Matt and Johnny each a gun, and then turned to CJ. Her expression froze when she saw it placed in her hands. Then her hands started to shake, sending the gun onto the ground. Matt quickly went to her side and put his arms on her.

"CJ …"

She shivered and whimpered a bit at the sight of it. She couldn't put a gun in her hands just yet… she just couldn't!

He tried to console her.

"CJ, it's okay."

Jordan and Johnny watched in sympathetic shock as Matt pulled her into an embrace. The way he held her, the way she rested her face against his chest, it was obvious they were more than friends.

Johnny bent down and picked up the gun from the ground and put it in his safekeeping.

"I'll keep it for you, Mom."

She nodded and tried to collect herself, especially after she saw the way her sons were looking at her. They weren't used to seeing her that way – unsure, overly emotional and frail, and in the arms of someone other than their father. They were accustomed to seeing the woman who had always carried herself with such poise, confidence and strength.

"You okay, Mom?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. I'm so glad you both are here. I've missed you."

"We missed you too."

She took a deep breath, trying to change the subject a little. She had so much she needed to tell them, starting with the elephant on the boat.

"I've ah been wanting to talk to you about everything that happened at the house the other night."

Matt went to the wheel and listened in as Jordan and Johnny hung their heads a bit, bracing for the inevitable hard facts.

"What do you know already?" she asked.

Jordan went first.

"I know that Dad attacked you and then you shot him."

She nodded.

"Yes, that' s true," she said taking a seat with him.

"That's so crazy. It's hard for me to picture it. I've never seen him like that."

She held his hand a little tighter.

"Me neither."

But, then Johnny, who was three years older than his brother, said something that shocked all of them.

"I have."

CJ immediately looked up at Johnny.

"What?"


	20. Chapter 20

**After the Fall – Chapter 20**

"Johnny, what are you talking about?"

He paused, briefly second guessing his decision to tell his story. But then he saw the way his mother was glaring at him. There was no turning back now.

"I saw Dad get really angry once. I think it was right after Janie died. I don't remember any specifics - I was pretty young at the time. I remember hearing a lot of yelling and seeing several lamps being broken. I ran and hid under my bed until it stopped."

"Johnny, did you see … do you remember who he was angry with?"

"I think it was Samantha – you know our other mother. She was screaming, scared for her life."

CJ sat a minute thinking of how familiar that sounded to her. She met eyes with Matt knowing he was thinking the same thing.

Jordan looked solemn at both of them, sort of wishing he had some memories to back up his brother's story.

"Mom, what were you and Dad arguing about just before he attacked you?"

CJ rose from her seat and paced a bit, finding herself in the same position as Johnny just did - struggling to find the words and how much she should tell them. She met eyes with Matt again and felt his support, whatever she decided.

"We were arguing about Jolie."

"Well, we know that certainly wasn't the first time you two argued about her … what was so different about it?"

She fumbled with her hands some more, hearing her conscience suggest that she'd feel so much better if she just spilled the beans.

"Well, Houston had just brought Jolie back home after spending the summer with her…"

"The whole summer?"

"Yes, she ah ran away, used your father's credit card to book a flight to L.A. to Houston's ranch, and after talking it over with Houston, we decided that maybe it would be for the best if she spent some time with him there… "

"Why did you think that?"

She was afraid they'd ask that.

"Well, you see …" she glanced over at Matt one more time before continuing on.

"Boys, Houston and I were engaged before I met your father."

This seemed to catch both of them by surprise, which was probably a good thing. It meant they hadn't already been subjected and predisposed to the slanted tabloid rumors concerning their family.

"Oh?"

"And although I didn't know it at the time, I was already pregnant with Jolie when I met your father."

CJ watched their faces knowing what she just told them might change the way they thought of not only her, but Jolie as well.

Jordan and Johnny's jaws both dropped as they stared at her and Matt in complete disbelief.

"What? Jolie isn't our sister?"

"Of course she is! She's just not biologically related to you."

They turned their attention turned towards Matt again.

"And Houston is …"

"… Jolie's father."

Shocked as they both were, at least a few things were finally making sense to them – like all the time they spent with Houston and his family at the ranch, the endearing way Matt and CJ acted towards each other, and the way their father seemed to tiptoe around both Jolie and CJ, never wanting to give them any reason to be angry with him.

* * *

Jolie ran as fast as she could – right towards the woods. She barely took any time to notice landmarks as she ran as fast as her legs could take her, ducking underneath branches along the way, trying her best to avoid being poked or scratched by some of the barren branches or thorn bushes hidden at the base of the trees. After what felt like a mile, she stopped, leaning her hands onto her knees to catch her breath. She listened for the sound of leaves and branches crackling in hopes that it would give her a warning if her abductors were close. She listened and listened but didn't hear anyone so she figured she had evaded them. And then she realized how tired she was. It had been a big day, and she needed to rest. She looked around for a spot, maybe on a fallen log or a large boulder where she could sit down for just a little while.

As she scanned the area for a place to rest, she suddenly felt an uneasy sensation under her feet. And then before she could react, she felt nothing under her feet. She fell and landed in what seemed like a giant sinkhole. Oh, crap, she was really in over her head this time.

She used humor to help her mindset at the moment, but her mood quickly deteriorated when she realized that she had also lost Ducky somewhere along the way. Now she was completely alone, in the middle of the woods, in a giant hole, with nothing – no supplies, no friends, no family. What on earth was she going to do now?

* * *

Johnny took a turn at steering the boat while Matt went over and sat next to CJ.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Careful, you might not have enough money on ya. I have a lot going through my head right now."

That didn't scare him.

"Like …"

"Like how much trouble I've caused for everyone."

"You!?"

"I keep thinking about all the choices I've made in the past, how I let my emotions make decisions for me, and how often I put my loved ones in danger."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing when he thought it was him that actually been the guilty one, putting her life in dagnger so many times! And CJ wasn't the only one. In all the years since that night in the warehouse he had never forgotten about Andrea Flynn – his pretty, bright and devoted girlfriend that took a bullet for him and died that night, just as they were finally putting all the pieces of the puzzle together regarding his missing month.

_"Andrea … I just struck the mother load."_

_CJ heard footsteps and then the sound of the doorknob turning. She held her breath a moment until she could see who was entering the room._

_"No doubt about it, this is definitely the place."_

_CJ breathed a huge sigh of relief – it was Matt._

_"Houston, everything's here. Everything they did to you and the dead girl. It's all in a thick chronicle like medical records."_

_"There's even a file on Monty Parks."_

_"Him again?"_

_"Yeah. His fatal heart attack wasn't natural."_

_"Anything more on the dead girl?"_

_"Yes, her name is Veronica Sims. She worked for Cody Oil, more specifically Elgin Cody."_

_"Cody liked to keep tapes of his phone conversations. She ran across some of the tapes that apparently proved all your charges against him."_

_"Those tapes could put Cody in prison for the rest of his life, if not the death house._"

_"For some reason Veronica was afraid to go to the authorities in Texas, so she flew here and was going to try and get in touch with you and give you the tapes."_

_CJ walked away from the desk where Andrea was sitting and closer to where Matt stood to show him the next file._

_"Before she could do that Cody's people intercepted her. They did some pretty nasty things to her. She gave him the tapes, most of them. For some reason she wouldn't tell them where the last three tapes were."_

_"So they became convinced that she must have_ …"

_Andrea's words were suddenly cut off and CJ immediately looked towards the desk and then gasped as Andrea's chair swung around revealing the bullet in her chest that had silenced her._

_Matt instinctively rushed CJ to the floor, trying his best to shield her from the onset of flying debris and bullets piercing the frosted office window. When they finally ceased, Matt lifted his head a little._

_"You alright?"_

_"I think so. Andrea?"_

_"Forget it, she's dead. We got to get out of here. That window is our only chance."_

_That thought was intensified when they heard Truman Masters' voice._

_"Houston, you must know this is pointless!"_

_Before they could escape, she had one more important question._

_"How do you know they're not out there waiting for you?"_

_"I don't. But, I do know they're waiting in here for us. Now I'm going to go out first and I want you to follow. And I'll cover you, okay? Are you ready?"_

_She nodded. But just in case they didn't make out of this alive, she had something very important to tell him._

_"Houston …. I love you."_

_That admittance stopped him in his tracks. He knew she meant it, and he appreciated it. But he was sure they were going to get out of there alive, so he just gently stroked her chin with his hand, certain that he would get the opportunity to reciprocate sometime._

_They heard Masters call out again._

_"Houston!"_

_Matt charged through the window, shattering the glass onto the macadam below. Seconds later she copied his move, landing right on top of him with a force that propelled them both to the ground._

_They could hear the voices of Masters' henchmen in the background._

_"Sounds like they broke the window over there. They're around back … head them out … quick, go on and get to the car!"_

_After Matt and CJ scrambled to her car, he took a second to check his hand._

_"Oh great. I hit the window and lost the file. This is all I've got left!"_

_CJ whimpered in pain, distracting his anger and turning it into concern._

_"CJ…"_

_She held up her hand full of blood, just as surprised as he was to see she had been shot._

_"I've been hit."_

_"CJ!"_

_He pulled back the sweater off her shoulder and saw the source of the blood._

_"Houston, go back and get that file."_

_Like he was even going to entertain that thought._

_"Yeah right. C'mon!"_

_He helped her into the car and sped off towards the nearest hospital..._

Matt put his arm around her.

"See, CJ. We never thought we'd never get out of that warehouse alive or clear my name, and he we are fourteen years later. We and Jolie will get out of this just fine. We'll be off this island and home on our ranch in no time, you'll see."

She had to remind herself that Matt wasn't a person who ever gave any false hopes. He always meant what he said, and she knew he would anything and everything in his power to come through on his promise.

There was one thing she hadn't done throughout all the drama in her life. Maybe she ought to give it try – it couldn't hurt. She took Matt's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Pray with me?"

He nodded and brought his hands on top of hers and squeezed them.

* * *

Detective Giles paced in the office just outside the control tower. He had no idea where Matt Houston and CJ Pentin had run off to, oh actually he did have an idea, but he didn't want to admit to himself that they had ignored his warning and were about to make more trouble for him and the rest of the SFPD.

His thoughts were interrupted when a call came in from Dr. Pentin, the worried father who hadn't heard a thing in over an hour regarding the search for his daughter. Giles started to fill in him on what he knew until he was interrupted when a Navy SEAL captain appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, excuse me. I'm looking for Matt Houston?"

"Join the club."

"Excuse me?"

As Gary waited on the phone he looked over at Maggie, unconscious in her hospital bed. He knew he promised CJ that he would look after her, and he was in no position to go back on his word, but he pictured the scene of her waking up and finding the man who had attacked her daughter. It might be an unnecessary strain on Maggie to see him there. He should to be where the action was – as close to his daughter as possible.

Giles apologized and introduced himself to the captain before returning to his phone conversation.

"Ah, Dr. Pentin, the SEALS are here and it looks like we'll have more to tell you real soon."

"Okay, good. How soon are they planning on leaving?"

Giles cupped the phone away from his face a second.

"Excuse me, sir, what is your E.T.D.?"

The captain looked at his watch, "1600 hundred hours."

Giles returned to Gary, "They'll be leaving around 4PM."

"Good, that'll give me enough time to get there before you leave."

Giles knew he had to ask, but really didn't want to.

"Why?"

"I'm coming with you."

Giles rolled his eyes knowing it would be no good to protest him.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Jolie sat on the dirt floor with her hands wrapped around her legs, trying her best to stay warm. Night was coming, and she had to prepare herself for the fact that she might spend the entire time in the giant hole. She had to stay focused. There was no way that she should let her unfortunate circumstance get the best of her. She had no idea where that resolve came from – maybe it was inherent. All those stories Houston and her mom told her, maybe it was in her blood to survive such dramatic situations. So this is what she had to look forward to! At least life wouldn't be boring ….

Things seemed darker in the woods. She was really trying her best to stay tough, but it was all getting to her. The way the wind broke through the branches of the trees made her jump every time she heard a crackle or worse – a howl. She was scared. She brought her hands to a clasp on top of her knees and did something Grandma Carlotta had always taught her to do: pray.

"Please, God … help my parents find me and get me back home."

And for a finish, she was willing to make a deal.

"And, if I do get out of this alive, I promise to never talk back to any of my parents or grandparents, or Uncle Roy, or Cousin Will, or Aunt Zoey ever again!"

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, feeling a sense of peace and accomplishment. She rested her head onto her knees and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden she felt a presence coming from the ground above. Was somebody here? Was her prayer being answered so soon?

She lifted her head slowly and saw the most unusual sight: a small feminine figure dressed in a simple yellow dress, with bows holding her blonde hair in ponytails and standing illuminated above her.

The girl smiled, "You'll be alright, Jolie. Your family will be here soon." Before Jolie could ask a question, the girl smiled again and slowly evaporated into thin air.

Jolie stood up and looked all around the ground above her searching for her.

Who was she? _What _was she?


	21. Chapter 21

**After the Fall – Chapter 21**

Jolie sat on the ground wishing she could somehow fall asleep so that the night would pass by more quickly, but she kept thinking about that little girl who appeared just moments ago. There was something so familiar about her. Had she met her sometime? Was she somebody she went to school with? And then it hit her: her portrait hung on the wall in the foyer of her home. It was Janie. The sister she never knew.

But was that really Janie in the flesh or was it her ghost … or an angel who resembled her? Nah, you silly girl, she thought, shaking her head. You've been watching too many science fiction movies. There had to be a logical explanation, like that it was all in her mind, probably because of the severe stress she'd been through.

* * *

As soon as they arrived on the island, Matt took a look around and studied their options. Off to the East he saw a mansion, off to the West … woods.

"I bet that's Master's spread over there," he said, nodding to the East, "Okay, I think it's best if we divide and conquer. CJ you go with Jordan and watch the front. Johnny, stick with me and we'll go around back. Keep your radios set on channel two, keep the volume down so that no one overhears our chatter."

As Matt and Johnny started around the back entrance to the mansion, something in Matt's gut was propelling him to change course already. He was no stranger to following his gut – it rarely was wrong, and it was even stronger than usual. Perhaps it was his fatherly instinct, connected by blood and the common love for a very special woman.

He called CJ on the radio.

"Change of plans. We're going to search the woods first."

"Oh, why? Did you see something?"

"No. I just want to check it out before we enter through the back."

"Okay. Do you want us to come with you?"

"No. Stay put for now. Just keep watching the house."

"Okay."

Matt and Johnny started trekking through the woods hoping they'd find some indication that Jolie had been there. After walking almost a mile they were quickly discouraged when they saw no trace of her, or anyone else for that matter. Matt started second guessing himself, thinking that they should have stuck with his original plan.

"Maybe we should go back?"

As he stood contemplating that very thought, he took another look around, hoping he'd find a clue that would help him decide, but he saw nothing.

"Why don't we split up for a few minutes? You go that way, I'll go this way."

Matt started walking for only a few seconds when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the most unusual sight: a young girl wearing a yellow dress and smiling at him. Who was she? How did she get to be in the middle of the woods?

"Hello… please, whoever you are, don't be scared, I'm just looking for a twelve-year-old girl with dark hair and …"

"Your daughter is over there."

Matt took a quick glance in the direction she pointed. As soon as he turned back, though, she was gone.

"What the…?"

He didn't know if she was real or some kind of apparition. But the peacefulness about her struck a nerve with Matt. Maybe he should follow her advice. What harm could it do?

He called out, "Hey Johnny, let's go this way."

* * *

CJ and Jordan knelt down behind some bushes, watching and studying the house, staring in particular at the main entrance to the mansion. There was no one around, or at least it seemed that way.

"So tell me some more about this Truman Masters …"

CJ thought for a second and took a deep breath. There was a lot to tell.

"How much do you want to know?"

He shrugged, "Looks like we might be sitting here a while. How 'bout everything?"

And so she began telling her stepson the details of how Matt was abducted and brainwashed by Masters, a.k.a. Peter Delaney -the same man who attended medical school with his father and practiced brainwashing techniques on him. She spoke about her and Matt's relationship, how they were weeks away from becoming husband and wife when a concussion revived Matt's trauma and interfered with his memory, how she was essentially rescued by Gary, and the emotional heartache she endured for years of love for both men.

All the time she was telling him her story, she kept checking his expression for signs of acceptance for he said nothing. Several seconds after she was finished, he finally spoke.

"So, I bet you wish this Masters guy never existed."

She nodded.

"Houston and I would have married and had who knows how many kids by now."

He thought about her answer for a few seconds.

"So do you regret meeting Dad? I mean, it really seemed to complicate your life a whole lot more than it already was."

She had already thought long and hard about that question.

"Sometimes I think it would have made my life simpler, but then I wouldn't have met you or your brother."

Jordan reciprocated her smile. He was really glad to know her, too.

All of a sudden a helicopter arrived and interrupted their conversation. They watched it land and Gary and Detective Giles immerge from it.

"Dad?"

"What is he doing here?"

CJ and Jordan resisted the urge to greet Gary, opting instead to observe and stay hidden.

As the helicopter blades wound down, Samantha immerged from the front door with an automatic weapon and one of her bodyguards in tow.

She took several seconds just staring at Gary for it had been years. And then the shouting match began.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the world's greatest husband, Dr. Gary Pentin. What the hell are you doing here?"

Gary wasn't sure how to respond to her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question? Except my version would go more like, where the hell have you been for the last fifteen years? Or has it been sixteen … You've been hanging around Delaney, haven't you? Is he inside?"

Her blood boiled. For all the years they had been apart, she had never lost her disdain for the man.

"I don't owe you any explanations. I don't need to answer any of your questions after what you did to me!"

"Maybe not to me, but don't you think you owe a couple to your sons? Do you have any idea what you put them through? Do you know how hard it was for them to find out that their sister AND their mother were both gone from their lives?!"

"You, of all people should know I had no choice!"

He edged closer to her, softening his tone a bit.

"Sam, there's so much you need to know. Like for starters, why I became so violent that day a week after Janie died."

A week? CJ shook her head at the thought of Samantha being brutally attacked while dealing the worst thing a parent could go through. She could empathize with her, in part because she knew what was it was like to be attacked by one's husband, and because she knew the pain of having a child missing from your life.

"No, I'm not listening to any of your lame excuses. In case you haven't noticed, I never got over what you did to me, nor do I have any plans to forgive you in the near or distant future!"

"Fine. Do want you want with me. My only concern is getting Jolie safe back home where she belongs anyway. Where is she? Is she inside with Delaney?"

Samantha was in no mood to answer Gary's questions. And she was in no mood to hand over his daughter to him either, even if she knew where she was. Revenge is what she wanted - pure and simple. She wanted Gary to experience pain worse than she had been through.

"She might be inside … or ..."

"Or ... what?"

"Or … she might be dead."

"WHAT?!"

CJ dug her fingers into Jordan's arm, bracing for Samantha's next words.

Gary started fuming.

"What did you do to her?"

But, Samantha refused to answer.

CJ's gut told her that Samantha was probably lying - she had to be! She took a deep breath and put herself in Samantha's mindset, knowing how she felt in the days following the attack. This was a woman scorned. She was probably baiting Gary so that she could justify self defense.

Gary started inching even closer to her.

"Well, answer me! What did you to do Jolie?"

CJ saw the body language on her husband, all too painfully familiar to her. She looked over at Jordan wishing she could shield him from the events that she knew were about to occur. She didn't want him to witness the violence she was so sure would happen, but she was powerless to stop it.

"I told you she's dead. We had no use for her anymore. She was merely the bait to get you."

"How could you! You bitch!"

This testimony by Samantha hit CJ in her gut like a sharp knife. Was she was telling the truth? Did Samantha murder her daughter as part of a sadistic plot to evoke revenge against Gary?

She looked at Jordan and cued him with a simple nod. It was time to make their presence known to his parents and everyone else around. Jordan rose with his gun braced in front of him, shielding his stepmother from any potential gunfire. Samantha and her bodyguard turned their direction, staring in particular at the young man who had raised his gun at her. She didn't know who he was until she heard CJ say his name.

"Jordan … wait."

Samantha stared at him a minute, mouthing his name in disbelief.

CJ saw the expression on her face.

"That's right, you probably don't recognize him … the last time you saw him he was only a toddler, right?"

Jordan took a good look at the woman, searching his memory for any familiarity about her whatsoever. He turned towards CJ.

"Mom – is this …?" Not only didn't he recognize her, he didn't know what to call her either.

CJ nodded and set her jaw, reluctantly nodding.

"Yes, Jordan. This is your 'mother'."

Samantha ignored Gary and remained staring at Jordan instead, aghast to see him at long last - so grown up, looking so much like his father at the same age … and referring to CJ as 'Mom'.

* * *

Matt and Johnny walked through the dark woods, shining their flashlights and wishing they could go at a faster place then they were. But between the darkness, the amount of thick brush, and the danger of wild animals they couldn't. Matt shuttered to think that his daughter was here somewhere in the dense, strange forest … alone.

They felt like they had been walking for hours, possibly in circles, too. Feeling discouraged and indecisive, they stopped to regroup.

"It's too dark to find her in this now. Maybe we should come back at first light?"

Matt looked sideways at Johnny.

"What and leave your sister out here all night?! No, I have a feeling's she out here."

After hearing the pain in Matt's voice - the same pain he had heard in his father's voice when he spoke of Jolie, Johnny wasn't going to debate him. His sister was one lucky girl to have two fathers who both adored her.

"Okay then, which way do you want to go?"

Matt searched the ground again with his flashlight trying to decide just that.

And then he saw something he'd thought he'd never be so glad to see: Ducky.

As he picked it up his heart beat faster. Jolie was indeed around here somewhere. She would never abandon Ducky on purpose … unless she was trying to leave him a clue.

* * *

Several helicopters carrying Navy SEALS started arriving, breaking everyone's attention. Samantha released her stare from Jordan and turned her attention and her automatic weapon back on Gary.

"Stay right there, Gary. Don't come any closer or I'll blow your head off!"

CJ instinctively knew what was going to happen next and felt helpless to stop it. Her heart beat a mile a minute, contradicting with what seemed like the slow motion video unfolding before her.

Gary charged, Samantha fired and Jordan screamed.

"NO!"

Jordan immediately rushed to Gary's side as CJ lunged at Samantha, while Giles raised his gun to Zito.

CJ wanted to kill Samantha with her bare hands.

With superhuman-like strength CJ pounced on top of her, kicking her, prying the weapon away, and tossing it out from her reach. She grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her neck back, twisting Samantha's arm around her back and locking her knee against her.

If it hadn't been for a few SEALS, CJ may have carried out her revenge. It took two of them to pry her off as she kicked and spit in Samantha's face. And then CJ was hit with déjà vu: this was the same person who tried to kidnap Jolie a decade ago.

She collapsed on the ground, tired from the exertion and sobbed uncontrollably as Samantha was dragged away.

* * *

Matt figured they were far enough away from the mansion and far enough away from their enemies. Maybe now was a good time to call out her name.

"Jolie! Jolie!"

His voice echoed through darkness. They waited a few seconds, listening for a response but heard nothing. Johnny turned to the opposite way and cupped his hands.

"Jolie! Jolie!"

Then Matt screamed her name even louder.

"JOLIE! JO …."

Johnny grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait …"

"Did you hear something?"

"Shhh!"

And then like a soft whisper spinning in the air, they heard the faint sound of a something that sounded like Jolie's voice. Was it just wishful thinking? Was it the wind playing tricks on their brains?

"Jolie?"

"Houston?"

Her cry was music to his ears.

Their hearts started beating a mile a minute as they tried to ascertain the source of her cries.

"Keep talking Jolie. Where are you?"

"I'm down here."

"Down here? Down where?"

"I don't know. Down ... I fell in some big hole."

They stopped and shone their flashlights towards the ground, frantically searching for signs of her until all of a sudden, they caught a glimpse of a giant aperture in the ground and then …

"Jolie!"

Matt lowered himself towards the ground and reached over the side.

"Jolie!"

"Houston! You found me!"

"Are you all right?"

"I am now!"

And then Johnny came into her view.

"Hey squirt. Whatcha doin' down there?"

"Hey, I'm the one who asks the questions around here, remember?"

Matt smiled at her witty response. It meant that she was all right.

He jumped down and threw his arms around her like he had never embraced anyone in his whole life. He was so relieved to find her safe and unharmed. He couldn't wait to see the expression on CJ's face when he returned Jolie to her.

"Hey, save one of those hugs for your big brother."

They smiled at Johnny as Matt released his embrace and hoisted her up, instructing her to stand on his clasped hands so that she could just that.

And then Matt used his height and Johnny's reach to climb out of the aperture himself.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here."

* * *

CJ just sat there on the ground, with her arms wrapped around her, looking in disbelief at all the commotion around her. The SEALS had stormed the mansion and brought out Masters and everyone else inside one at a time. But, Jolie wasn't among any of them. Both rage and disbelief filled her soul. How could a woman abandon her children, kill an innocent girl and put another mother through the same hell as she? All those years of trying to protect her daughter from something like this happening to her and now she was gone? How was going to tell all of Jolie's friends and family that she was dead? How was she going to tell Matt?

And then something caught Jordan's attention and he alerted her to turn around and look towards the woods.

"Mom … look."

She almost didn't believe her eyes at first, but there she was … Jolie Pentin Houston, alive and well, walking in between Matt and Johnny.

"Jolie?!"

CJ couldn't believe it. Her body filled with adrenalin as she ran screaming, "She lied! Thank God she lied! Laughing and crying at the same time until she was close enough to throw her arms around her daughter and embrace her with all her strength. She picked her up with such force that it nearly knocked Jolie over. She swung her around in her arms and frantically kissed her cheeks repeating over and over, "My little girl's alive! Thank God! My little girl's alive!"

And then CJ released her daughter and placed her hands around her face.

"Are you okay?"

Jolie nodded.

"Just a little hungry and tired."

CJ hugged her again, gently rocking her in her embrace and crying tears of joy. Jolie beamed, thankful to have survived her adventure and be reunited with her entire family.

But then they heard the commotion coming from over by the helicopter. They ran towards the scene where Gary lay dying, barely holding onto Jordan's hand. With his breath slow and labored he used every ounce of strength he had left to turn to look at Jolie's face.

"Jolie … sweetheart!"

And then he gasped his last breath and died in her sight.

"No! No!"

Matt rushed right to her side and held her, enveloping his arms around her so there was no doubt of his support. Her cries cut through right his heart like a knife. CJ's heart sank again, heartbroken for Jolie to have to witness her father's death without a chance to say goodbye.


	22. Chapter 22

**After the Fall – Chapter 22**

It had been two months since CJ lost her husband, Carlotta lost a son, and two young men lost the best father anyone could ever ask for. And for Jolie, it was just as traumatic, even though she had Matt as a back-up.

Jolie chose the ranch as her permanent residence so that she could be close to Matt and concentrate on honor studies at a private junior high school in Los Angeles. In between horseback riding, schoolwork, and weekly visits to a therapist, Jolie led a busy life. The therapy must have been working, they thought, since her nightmares were becoming less frequent. Those first days after Gary's murder were the most difficult for her. CJ and Matt would take turns attending to her cries as she awoke from nightmares, often sleeping alongside her to calm her thoughts. CJ had nightmares, too, although for her the simple cure was to sleep with Matt - that always seemed to work.

Matt thought he and CJ would be planning a wedding by now, but the weeks following Gary's death had put their lives in a multitude of different directions. Oh, they still spent time together, but they weren't exactly living under one roof. Between her responsibilities at The Center and her insistence to be close to Carlotta and the boys for a while, it didn't leave much time for planning a wedding.

For CJ it wasn't just the Pentins that kept her away from Matt - her work didn't give her much choice either. It was the one positive that came out of her time with Gary that she didn't want to let go of yet. And with his death she couldn't see leaving the staff at The Center with two big shoes to fill at once. She was also concerned of the proper etiquette for marrying so soon after one's estranged husband had died. She could only imagine the stares and whispers from colleagues and the attack the tabloids were sure to ensue on them had they rushed into a wedding. She promised Matt that someday they'd be husband and wife, but not just yet.

In the meantime she still grieved. There were days she could escape crying and think of only the good memories she and Gary shared. Funny how after a person dies one always remembers the good over the bad. There were times one his patients would stop to say hello, then she'd have to run into her office so that she could sob in private. Then there were other times something as little as seeing his name on a medical report would bring her to tears. She didn't understand it, but, it was how she felt - she couldn't help it.

Besides feeling overly emotional, CJ was feeling worn down. Of course, she was, Matt would say. Anyone who had been commuting back and forth San Francisco on a weekly basis while dealing with the death of her estranged husband would be. Top it off with taking care of her stepsons, her daughter, and two aging matriarchs. She seemed to be taking care of everybody but herself. Matt pleaded with her to slow down, but she felt there were things that only she could do. It wouldn't be long she promised. After the fall her transition from The Center would be complete and the sale on the house in San Francisco would be final. No more long distance traveling and suitcase living. Another month to go and she would be fine. She just needed a few solid nights of interrupted sleep and a daily intake of caffeine to get her through it.

Since the love of his life was so hell bent on her plans, Matt tried to find opportunities to help out where he could. He took a leave from his government job so that he could be a full time Dad to Jolie. Maggie, who had sought closer ties with CJ and her granddaughter on her slow recovery from being wounded, also stayed at the ranch with them and Roy. Zoey was a frequent visitor and so was cousin Will, so Matt's family felt complete – well almost. It would be as soon as CJ and him were married – whenever the hell that would be. There was still a sense of sadness over the death of Gary that plagued over all of them. He hoped time would eventually heal all their wounds. His job was to be patient, loving, and supporting. Someday he and CJ would be married … someday.

A lighter work load at the office meant time to look over paperwork, attend meetings, and get in a few good workouts in the gym. But after several weeks of that, Matt was ready for something more exciting. Good thing Zoey needed him for a stake out … light duty … only a dead-beat dad whose ex wife needed proof that he was working an unreported second job as a currier. All they needed to do was wait for him to make his move, and film it on video. Easy schmeasy.

His mobile phone rang while they sat and watched from their van.

"Houston…"

As he listened to whoever was on the other end, Zoey watched his expression and saw it change dramatically. She knew that look: something was wrong with either Jolie or CJ.

"When? Which hospital? Okay, I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?"

"It's CJ. She collapsed at work. I've got to get to San Francisco right away."

Zoey nodded and immediately put down her camcorder.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yeah, Jolie has an appointment at three today. Can you pick her up at school and take her for me?"

"Sure. No problem."

Matt started the car and pressed on the accelerator.

"I was afraid something like this would happen."

"She hasn't been feeling well?"

"No, and you know her - she refuses to slow down."

* * *

CJ sat on the table waiting, wearing one of those pathetic robes that barley covered what needed to be covered. Stupid robe, stupid procedures. Why was the doctor putting her through all this? If she hadn't passed out they wouldn't have put her through even half of the tests and third degree questions. And now she had to waste God knows how many hours away from real important work that awaited her at The Center! It wasn't like she worked at a bank or a flower shop. She worked at a cancer research center for crying out loud. People lives depended on her. Sitting here wasn't doing anybody any good!

She looked at the clock and paced. "C'mon, hurry up already, doc." Just give her something to help her sleep and she'll be fine. That's all that was wrong. She needed quality sleep. Eight hours … in a bed … with no teenagers calling her at three in the morning or her own nightmares waking her for that matter.

"Finally!" she said to herself as the door opened and the doctor immerged from it. He took a peek at her chart and then closed it against his chest.

"Well, I think I know why you passed out this morning, and why you haven't been feeling all that well in general lately…"

Great, she thought, just tell me what is and I'll be on my way.

"Okay, give it to me straight, doctor. Is it good news or bad news?"

"Depends … "

He stalled, making her wonder what he knew. Did he want her to play guessing games?

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on whether or not you'd like to be doing 3 AM feedings when you're 44."

She stopped dead her in tracks.

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"What?"

"Yep."

"Pregnant? Me? At my age?"

"Yep."

CJ thought back to the night a couple of months ago when she and Matt started in the pool and finished in the bedroom. They used protection;ey were careful. Well, obviously, not careful enough.

Oh. My. God.

"Isn't it like risky for someone my age to have a baby?"

"It can be. You'll probably have to take more precautions than you did for your first pregnancy. I assume everything went well with that? There were no complications or anything?"

"No, no they're weren't. I had very a normal delivery and everything."

"And, you're in perfect health otherwise…"

She kept shaking her head. "Pregnant? Are you sure, doctor?"

"We ran the test three times …"

He handed her a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

"I can give you the name of OBGYNs in San Francisco and L.A. that deal with high-risk cases. In the meantime, this should help you feel better."

She paced around the room repeating the word over and over. Pregnant. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Okay, well, whenever you're ready. You can get dressed and leave."

She nodded and finally caught her manners.

"Thank you, doctor."

She removed her robe, letting it fall onto the floor, and retrieved her own clothes, shaking her head and muttering under her breath,

"Mattlock Houston!"

He did it again. Knocked her up before they even made it down the aisle. Was his will to marry her so strong that he subconsciously impregnated her so that she would hurry up about it already? She wondered if it was in fact the sex, or if they accidentally shared a toothbrush or something. After all they used protection. It seemed they were the most fertile couple on the planet. He dated/slept with dozens of women in the past, heck was even married to ole frizz face for a while – never once impregnating any of them. What was so special about her? Was she a marked target?

The next ten years flashed before her: Having to endure la mas classes with women half her age, being the oldest mother at the PTA meetings, being mistaken for the baby's grandmother, not to even mention what this would do to her body. Yes, Matt was going to have to pay for this!

She finished dressing just as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was _him._ Her secretary must have told Carlotta and Carlotta must have called Matt. Darn. He probably flew all the way up here just because he was worried about her. Double darn. So much for keeping her little trip to the emergency room to herself for a while.

Without even looking at him she knew what his expression was. Brows wrought with concern, temple furrowed, dark eyes piercing with worry, mouth tense with anxiety.

"Hi."

"CJ … I came as soon as I heard. Carlotta said you collapsed at work?"

He looked her over, searching for any sign of illness or injury.

"Well … are you okay?"

"Depends."

"Depends? Depends on what?"

CJ took a moment trying to get a grasp on the situation. She missed the opportunity thirteen years ago to tell him the news that he was going to be a father. For years she wondered what his reaction would be, regretting that she never gave him the chance to hear the news first hand. He had a right to know, and now she had a second chance. A second chance - that's what this baby already symbolized.. Matt would have a chance to be a father right from the get-go. He was a great father – a natural. They could raise their child together, the way she always heard it should be. His professional life had calmed down considerably. If only the timing were a little better!

"You might want to sit down."

He swallowed hard and braced himself.

"You remember that night we went swimming and …"

He smiled slyly.

"How could I forget!"

"Well, we weren't the only ones swimming, apparently."

"Huh?"

She gave him a minute to put two and two together.

And then … his brows lifted, his temple relaxed, his eyes widened, and he lips separated into a surprised gasp.

"Ya mean?"

"Yep. We're pregnant."

He pointed his finger to his chest and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's yours!"

"Pregnant? Are … are ya sure?"

"Yep."

"Well is everything all right … I mean you're not exactly …"

"A spring chicken? Yes, I'm fine so far. But the doctor warned me that I may have to take this pregnancy a little easier than the first."

He paced.

Pregnant. He repeated the word over and over. It seemed like the news was having the same affect on him as it did her.

"Yes. You're going to be a father … again."

He stopped pacing and stood right in front of her, gazed at her face, touched her cheek tenderly before kissing her on the lips.

And then he picked her up and swung her around.

"YA HOO!"

* * *

As they traveled back to L.A. together, they discussed the list of things on their minds. First order of business they agreed upon is that CJ should leave her job at The Center sooner than planned and come back and live at the ranch full-time. Second, they really should get married already. Third, they had to tell everyone in the their entire family. For especially the boys and Carlotta it would be very sensitive news. To say they were a little bit nervous about it was putting it mildly.

The next day Matt called a family meeting at the ranch. It was best place to have everyone who needed to know all together at the same time.

Jolie was last to arrive in the room. She threw down her backpack and plopped herself on the sofa.

"Okay, I'm here."

Matt took a look around, counting heads: Roy, Zoey, Will, Maggie, Carlotta, Johnny, Jordan, Jolie, Murray, Chris, Fred. Yep they were all here.

They all stared at Matt waiting for him to start. He had rehearsed in his mind over and over what he was going to say but with all eyes trained on him, he found it a bit difficult.

"Well, first of all I want to thank you all for dropping everything so that you could be here. I guess you're all wondering why we called this little meeting in the first place. You know that old saying about how life's what happens to you when you're busy making other plans? Well, you know I've asked CJ to marry me and out of respect for Gary and all of you that are grieving, she hasn't accepted … but ah … well, CJ has changed her mind and we'll be getting married in three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Maggie asked.

"Why the rush?" Zoey asked.

He was afraid someone would ask that.

"Well ah, we … we … well CJ and I … well ya see CJ …"

CJ rolled her eyes, rose from her seat and put her hands on her hips.

"What Mr. Smooth Talker is trying to tell you is that I'm pregnant."

There. She said it.

Now they waited and watched.

Four jaws dropped, three mouths smiled, and two people screamed, Oh my God!, and You're kidding! at the same exact time.

"No, no, no… we wouldn't kid you about something like this!"

Jolie seemed to be the only articulate one in the room (must have gotten it from her mother).

"Well, blow me over with a feather! I'm going to be a big sister!"

CJ couldn't help but smile back at her.

Will rose from his seat, walked over to Matt, and slugged him on his arm.

"You stud, you."

Matt reacted a bit from his punch and then humbly smiled. Yeah, I guess I am, he thought. CJ caught his expression and slugged him as well, although a bit harder. There would be more where that came from.

"When are you due?" Roy asked

"May 11th."

Roy looked at Chris. That date sounded very familiar to them.

CJ looked at Carlotta in particular. It was her opinion that most concerned her.

She didn't say anything and quietly walked out of the room.

Uh oh.

"I'd better go talk to her."

CJ followed her into the kitchen while Matt continued answering questions from inquiring minds.

* * *

"Carlotta?"

She swung around, displaying the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is supposed to be good news, right? You're happy about this?"

She nodded somewhat.

"Happy, but worried."

Carlotta nodded.

"Of course. I guess I would be too if I were in your shoes."

"I know the timing isn't all that good. Matt and I wanted to marry someday but this came as a complete shock. We didn't plan any of this."

"So it's true then … you cheated on Gary?"

There. She said it.

CJ shook her head.

"No, not really. It happened after I left him. After I realized our marriage was over. After he attacked me."

"Oh."

That seemed to make Carlotta feel a little better. CJ watched her pace back and forth trying to process everything.

"I'm sorry, Carlotta. I know these past few months have been very difficult for you."

CJ wanted so much to see Carlotta smile or say something that would signal a blessing of some sorts. She worried that the news was too shocking and inappropriate for a woman grieving over the loss of her son.

CJ started to cry.

"And I know the timing stinks! This pregnancy couldn't come at a worse time!"

Funny. Carlotta remembered hearing CJ says the exact same words some thirteen years ago. And look what a wonderful blessing it was to have little Jolie. She brought such joy and happiness into a home that had been saddened for so long from the death of Janie.

Carlotta rushed to her side.

"Nonsense! I think a baby is exactly what this family needs right now!"

CJ fell into Carlotta's embrace and cried.

* * *

Matt walked into the room to check up on them.

"Is everything okay in here?"

Both women nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Carlotta answered taking hold of CJ's hands.

"I bet you haven't kept any of Jolie's baby things, huh?"

She shook her head.

"Sounds like somebody will just have to go shopping."

CJ smiled and wiped her tears, hugging her former mother-in-law again. Just like her son, she was one very special person.


	23. Chapter 23

**After the Fall – Chapter 23**

Matt took a hold of CJ's hand and walked towards the back door.

"Come here."

"Where … where are we going? Matt, we have guests …"

"It'll only take a second. Come on."

He led her outside, put his arm around her, stopped and pointed to the night sky.

"I want you to take a good look at the moon and the stars. Okay now close your eyes."

"Matt …"

"Come on, do as I say, close 'em … picture this: it's Spring, 1985. We've been dating for months and we just had a fabulous meal at Marcel's… and now we're on the beach, a few miles up the coast, taking a walk along the shore in the moonlight, and well, you can open your eyes now."

She opened them to see Matt on one knee.

"Matt you don't have to …"

"Shhh. Take a look at this."

Her eyes weren't sure what she was looking at first glance … until … suddenly …

"Matt – my ring! Where did you get … how did you find …."

"Shh, first things first. CJ Pentin, I love you and I want you to me my wife. Will you marry me?"

Like he had to ask … again, but he obviously wanted to make it official.

She nodded as tears came to her eyes. He slid the ring on her finger and then stood up to kiss her.

"We're gonna do things right this time, CJ. We're gonna get married, have this baby together, and live happily ever after. No more memory losses or distractions with ex husbands or ex wives, no more Truman Masters, no more Samantha whatever the hell her last name is, no more living apart. This is it, CJ. The timing is finally right and I can't wait to be married to you."

Oh, he had a way with words! CJ leaned into him and returned his kiss, only this time she held her lips longer than usual, letting herself linger in the moment.

When they finally released he stroked her hair and took her hand again.

"Come on."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay …"

CJ walked over towards the pool deck and took another look at the night sky.

"Hey Julia. I think it's finally going to happen. Matt and I are getting married real soon and we're expecting. I still miss you so and I wish you were here. You'd have made a fantastic aunt. If you ever see our father, or Carl or Gary, would tell them I love them and miss them as well, too?"

CJ continued to gaze up at the sky in silence for a few minutes, feeling a sense of peace along with some sadness.

* * *

They had so much to do in three weeks. Find a venue, find a caterer, mail out invitations … find a dress.

Chris was already on the case. She arranged for all the ladies to meet at the office so that they could plan their attack. She pulled out a box that she had long ago put away. To CJ's surprise, inside were the invitations from 1985, with a guest list, name of a minister, the caterer, etc.

"I can't believe you kept all this stuff?"

"Guess it was always wishful thinking on my part that you two would be marrying someday."

CJ smiled to that.

"Well, I for one would be happy to write out all the new invitations," Maggie offered.

"And I'll help with the decorations and party favors," offered Jolie.

CJ smiled again.

"And I'll look into finding a venue here in L.A.," offered Elise.

"I'll find a minister and a D.J." offered Zoey.

CJ proudly looked at her female posse and felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"But you still need a dress," reminded Carlotta.

And just like that, the weight was back on. How was she going to find one on such short notice?

"Maybe I can help again," said Chris.

Chris walked out of the room only to return seconds later with a dress bag in her hand.

"I bet it still fits. It arrived a day after you left in 1985. For much of the same reasons I kept the other stuff, I kept this. I didn't have the heart to send it back."

CJ rose from her seat, unzipped the dress bag, and hung it up for all to see.

"Oh, my CJ – it's beautiful!" noted Maggie.

"It's so classic – it's still in style!" Jolie cried.

CJ cried, too.

"Chris I just can't believe you kept it all this time! I ... I don't know what to say!"

"Say you'll go try it on right now and see if it still fits!"

CJ nodded and disappeared for a few seconds. While they waited for her to reappear, the bell to the elevator dinged, taking their attention away.

"That better not be Matt!" complained Zoey.

Jolie offered to see who it was and left the table, closing the office doors behind her. It if was her father, she was going to turn him around and make him march right on out of there.

"Hello?" the woman called out.

Jolie was relieved to see that it wasn't Houston, but she didn't recognize the woman standing before her.

"Hello."

"I'm looking for Matt Houston. Is he around?"

"No he's not."

The woman came closer to Jolie and studied her face a moment. The girl looked too young to be one of his secretaries so she wondered who she was. There was something very familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, do you know where he is? I'd like to talk to him if I could."

By this time Zoey came out to the lobby wondering what was taking Jolie so long.

"Jolie, who is it?"

As soon as she saw her, she knew the answer to her question.

"Elizabeth!"

Jolie widened her eyes. She heard about her.

"Hi Zoey."

"What on earth, I mean what brings you here?"

"I came to see Matt."

"Well, I already told you he's not here," remarked Jolie. "And if anyone would know where he'd be, it's me. I'm his daughter."

Elizabeth widened her eyes at her.

"His daughter?"

"Uh huh," Jolie affirmed proudly as she stood with her arms crossed in front of her.

Elizabeth studied Jolie some more, trying to figure out her age.

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you."

But Jolie wasn't budging.

"Why do you want to see him?"

Both Zoey and Jolie were looking at her the exact same way (perhaps it was a family trait) - standing in front of the door to the office, guarding it with their lives. There was no way in hell they were going to let CJ see her.

"Relax, I was just wanted to tell him that I was getting married next month. I didn't want him to find out from the newspaper, so I came here to tell him in person."

Zoey looked down at the massive diamond on her hand and altered her stance.  
"Oh. Well he's been barred from the office for today for a private meeting. I suppose you can find him at the ranch if you really want to talk to him."

"Thank you. I may just do that."

And with that she walked onto the elevator and left the office.

Jolie wasn't impressed. She couldn't imagine her father with her.

"Well she seems … nice."

Zoey stared at the closed elevator doors.

"Yeah, I know, Jo. I don't like her either."

"I thought she had frizzy hair?"

"I guess she found a way to straighten it."

And then they both laughed as they returned to the office.

"Who was it?" Maggie asked.

"Oh no one special, right Jo."

"Right, Zo."

CJ arrived back in the room and they were all aghast.

"CJ – it 's positively beautiful on you!"

"You think it fits okay?"

"If anything it might need to be taken in a little … or you could go on an eating binge between now and December."

"Somehow I think we'd better leave well enough alone. If this baby is anything like its big sister, and if I remember correctly, this baby might just decide to start growing in the next couple of weeks."

"Well, with that dress you don't show at all. It's perfect!" exclaimed Carlotta.

"I remember when Chris and I picked it out. We both saw it in the window at Frederique's and knew instantly it was the right one."

CJ smoothed her hands all around it checking for any imperfections and trying to see herself from all angles in the mirror.

"Well, with this settled, I have to get back to the ranch so that Matt and I can go to my obstetrician appointment together. And I wanted to stop at the new baby boutique down the street along the way."

Zoey and Jolie widened their eyes and looked at one another. Should they tell CJ? Should they phone Matt and warn him?

They looked the clock and prayed. Maybe they wouldn't have to do either. Maybe Elizabeth would be gone by the time CJ arrived at the ranch.

* * *

Almost an hour later, CJ arrived at the ranch and swung opened the kitchen door with a small bag in her hands, anxious to show Matt was she discovered.

"Matt, I'm back. After our appointment I was hoping we could stop by this little boutique and pick out things for …"

Her words were suddenly cut off when she saw the woman casually standing in her kitchen talking to Matt.

Matt saw the expression on her face and quickly explained.

"Ah, CJ … look who's here. She ah, stopped by to say hello."

CJ stood there, staring, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu come over her.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Hi CJ. It's been years."

"Yeah, it has."

And that was a good thing. A little longer, say eternity, would be even better, she thought.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh, CJ relax, I'm not here to steal your fiancé from you again. I just came by to tell Matt that I'm getting married next month … to a politician."

"Oh… that's nice."

CJ really hoped she was marrying somebody that wasn't in her political party.

"Yeah, Elizabeth really grew to like Washington society."

"Yeah, I guess it was one of the really good things that came from our marriage."

Oh, damn, CJ thought. Did she have to remind her that she was married to Matt before her?

"Oh… that's nice."

CJ continued to be a woman of few words and both Matt and Elizabeth could tell she was uncomfortable.

Matt tried to think of a distraction.

"Ah CJ, what's in the bag?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just a little something I picked up for …."

She paused a second, wondering if she should spill the beans, wondering if it would make somebody else in the room uncomfortable.

"…that I picked up for the baby. See? Isn't it cute!"

Matt smiled, slightly embarrassed as CJ held up a small onesie.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"You're having another baby?"

Another? Matt thought. Elizabeth knew about Jolie?

CJ was quick to respond and stood next to Matt, taking hold of his arm proudly.

"Yes, we are."

"Wow … I mean congratulations. I happened to meet your daughter when I stopped by the office earlier."

Matt and CJ spoke in unison.

"You were at the office?"

"Yeah, I went there first, looking for you. Zoey and your daughter said you'd be here, so that's why I came by the ranch. Your daughter looks so much like you, Matt. What's her name again, Jolie?"

"Yes."

"You sure did keep that secret well. All these years, and I never knew you had a daughter."

"Well, she was living with CJ and her husband for most of the time. I didn't know myself until Jolie was a bit older."

"Oh."

"It's kind of complicated."

"Yeah, I see well. So … you were married before, right CJ?"

"Yes."

"Divorced?"

"Ah widowed. Gary was … Gary was murdered by his ex wife a few month ago."

Elizabeth could see that CJ was visibly upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry, CJ. I'm sure that must have been hard for you."

CJ nodded.

"Yes, even though we were estranged for a while, it's still been a major blow to me and to Jolie."

Matt glanced at his watch.

"Not to rush you or anything, Elizabeth, but CJ and I have a very important appointment to get to."

"Ah, no problem. I need to leave anyway. Lots of preparations to do before the big day!"

"Ah, I'll walk you to your car."

"Bye CJ."

"Bye …." CJ waited a few seconds until Elizabeth was out of earshot before she continued,"… Frizz Face."

Matt walked her to her car hoping for a quick goodbye but Elizabeth started in on him.

"I see you lived right up to your reputation and didn't waste anytime moving in on CJ. What were you two having an affair for years? I saw how old Jolie was … she's about twelve, right? That would put her conception right around the first year we were married."

"Elizabeth, it's a lot more complicated than that and right now I don't have time to get into to it with you."

CJ heard their voices getting louder and moved closer to the open window to listen more closely.

"It always seemed to be another woman with you, Matt. Well, I wish CJ luck. I hope she can handle all your extra-marital affairs better than I could."

"Hey, that's a low blow!"

"Is it? I came here out of common courtesy to tell you that I was getting married and you never told me that you had a daughter? Matt, don't I deserve a little more respect than that?"

"CJ and I didn't tell a lot of people. And like I said, during the whole time you and I were married, I didn't know she was my daughter. She was conceived before we even met and I didn't find out she was mine until after we separated. Jolie's safety was always our top priority and we figured the fewer the people who knew, the better."

Perhaps it was jealousy, but she just didn't like his answers and stood silent with her arms crossed in front of her waiting to hear something that would appease her.

"Look you know all about what happened between me and CJ, you always have. I would think you of all people would have a little understanding, a little compassion for she went through."

"Sounds like to me she made out just fine. I mean she had you, then she had Gary, now she has you again. She hasn't had to be alone without a man for a second, has she? You know, there are names for women like her."

Matt started fuming, which was almost nothing in comparison to CJ's state of mind. If she wasn't in such a delicate state right now, she'd march right to out and knock her block and a few other things off as well.

"I really think you need to leave right now, Elizabeth."

She stared back at him a few seconds before doing just that. As she drove away, Matt looked up towards the house, wondering how much of the conversation CJ heard.


	24. Chapter 24

**After the Fall – Chapter 24**

They both were silent in the car for several minutes, both thinking about their visitor, both unnerved by her mere presence and even more so of her words.

"What did I ever see in her?" Matt grumbled, out of the blue.

"Got me there, pal."

He looked sideways at her. Dumb question, he immediately realized.

"I must have really been out of mind to marry her."

"Yep, that you were."

CJ sat looking straight ahead at the road. Matt knew by that look on her face and the tone in her voice that she was angry at him.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?"

She turned towards him and looked him straight in the eye.

"All of it."

Uh oh. He was in big trouble now.

"CJ, I …"

She turned her attention back on the view ahead and held up her hand.

"Well, talk about it later."

He had a feeling she'd say that, and thought he'd better not rock the already rocky boat. But, then again …. No, he didn't like the idea of procrastinating a much needed and timely conversation. He pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"No, CJ, we'll talk about it now."

"Houston, we're going to be late!"

"We have plenty of time. We need to talk."

She continued staring ahead, mute and obviously ticked off.

"Well?" he coached.

"So … you cheated when you were married to Elizabeth."

He nodded.

"I did, and I'm not proud of it."

"Should I ask who she was, or maybe the question should be how many were there, huh, Matt!"

Ah, now her voice was getting louder and Matt knew he'd better think fast.

"It wasn't so much an act, but an emotional detachment. I tried to hide it for a while, was pretty good at it, too but once I saw you after the earthquake in San Francisco and my memory started returning, she could tell that I was distracted and in love with somebody else besides her. Our marriage was rocky at best. There always seemed to be an air of distrust no matter how hard we tried."

"Are you sure there weren't any others, Matt?"

He looked away but she grabbed his arm.

"Matt, tell me the truth. I want to know – I need to know! Were there any other women?"

"Well, CJ you know I dated for a few years when I was going through my divorce and when you were happily married to Gary. There were a few women, none that I cared for enough to date for too long."

Oh, how could she forget, Lexie and Candy – the two visiting nurses who helped Roy deal with his stroke and Matt deal with his vertigo issues. She was sure they were among his "souvenirs'.

"Over the years Elizabeth always thought that we'd get back together. She'd call me from time to time and we'd have dinner together once in a while when I was in Washington. It all happened quite innocently honestly and nothing ever came of it, and like I said it was during the time you were married to Gary."

Well, she couldn't find any fault with that explanation, but she still felt insecure. Didn't she trust him?

"CJ, you're the only woman I've been with since you came back to ranch after Gary attacked you."

She knew that, and now felt guilty for not trusting Matt in the first place.

"I'm sorry, it's just that … I guess I'm still holding onto old notions from the past. Silly, huh?"

He came closer and took her hands.

"No, CJ. You've been through a lot, and much of it has to do with the bad choices I made."

"I guess that's one of the reasons I loved Gary so much. He wasn't like you … a ladies man. It was so easy to trust him completely."

"I get that, CJ. And don't forget. I was a ladies man for so many years because I refused to admit how much I was in love with my best friend. The first night we made love – during that earthquake in L.A., was the night that all my desires for other women completely dissipated."

"I always thought it was more of a gradual thing."

"Yeah, I guess it kind of was, either way it sure was nice, wasn't it?"

"I remember the night after you rescued me from that horrible Bannon County prison. You stayed with me, just holding me, and ever since that night, you've always been someone who I knew could calm my thoughts and make me feel that everything was going to be okay."

"That's because everything will be okay CJ, as long as we're together. Just think, you and me, Jolie, our entire family here in L.A., and our little baby … it's just what we always wanted."

She raised her head and her solemn expression and kissed him.

"C'mon CJ. How about after this appointment we go back to the house and have makeup sex."

She smiled, but then surprised him when she turned him down.

"Ah, not until the wedding night, Mattlock Houston."

"Huh? Wha…. Wha … why not, CJ?"

"Because, it's not proper. Anyway, we've got a household of relatives at the ranch and I'm not about to make any of them feel uncomfortable."

Matt had no choice but to accept her reasons. Yet on some level he wondered if she was testing him or still possibly punishing him for something he may or may have not done, in the past, present or future.

* * *

"You can come in now, Mr. Houston."

Matt rose from his chair in the waiting room anticipating the words from the doctor's mouth concerning his future baby's and wife's health. He took CJ's hand and sat down next to her.

"Well, folks, how are you feeling about this baby? Are you generally thrilled to be expecting?"

"We are, doctor, we really are. We're just a little concerned given my age is all," CJ replied

"Ah, of course. Well, let me see if I can help you with those concerns. First of all, let me point out that mature women having babies are statistically inclined to have children that are more likely to be successful in school and grow up to be professionals when they're older. Not that you didn't do a good job when you're younger, but the likelihood of "successful" child rearing gets higher with age. Having said that, there are still some risks that increase with age and pregnancy. The most obvious is the risk of chromosome problems like Down Syndrome. At your age, the risk of a chromosome problem is 1 in 42. With a normal level two ultrasound, the risk is reduced by half, to about 1 in 80. This is still a low risk but substantially higher from when you were younger. As such, you can have extra testing to see if the baby has a chromosome problem – an amniocentesis. This carries a risk, 1 in 200, of losing the baby so you'll have to weigh the risks and benefits before deciding."

Matt held CJ's hand a little tighter.

"Other risks depend on your health, and from what I can tell today, you're in good shape, but just watch out for that blood pressure. We'll also watch a little more closely for problems like preterm labor, preeclampsia, and diabetes, but essentially you should have normal care unless something shows up on your routine doctor visits. No undue stress for the next seven months, no physical exertion that would cause you to strain or lift anything."

Matt caught CJ's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

"For now, just be excited about the pregnancy. You will find that you may be more tired than when you were 30, that you have more aches and pains, and there will be days you wonder why you did this. But overall, you will be the mature stable mother every child needs."

Matt and CJ left the doctors' office feeling a sense of relief. CJ was so elated that she couldn't wait to show Matt the new baby boutique in town. Any other man might have been disinterested in such an endeavor, but not Matt Houston, proud future papa and future husband. He wanted to share in every single experience, good and bad, that went along with the pregnancy.

When CJ and Matt arrived back at the house, they were greeted by Johnny. He looked like he had something on his mind.

"Hey John, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to both of you about something."

Their interest and concern were peeked.

"Sure John you know you can talk to either one of us about anything."

He paced a few seconds before taking a deep breath. Among other things, Johnny was concerned of what CJ's reaction would be, especiaily given her delicate state.

"Well, I just spoke to Jordan about it and he doesn't want to go, but I do."

"John, go where?" CJ asked.

"To see Samantha. Fred told us that her lawyer called him, and she wants to see us. Jordan doesn't want to go, but I was kind of thinking that I should."

"Well, I guess that's totally up to you, but don't you think it might be kind of tough to see her again?"

"That's where you come in, Houston. I was wondering if maybe you could go with me?"

Matt took a quick look at CJ before nodding.

"Sure, John. I'd be happy to go along with you. When were you planning on going?"

"Tomorrow morning … if that's okay with you Mom? I don't want to infringe on any plans you two have."

She reassured him.

"No, John. Tomorrow morning will be fine. This sounds like this is quite important to you."

"Yeah, I guess it is. There's a few things I wanna say, a few things I'd like to get off my chest and set the record straight about. That's why I figured Houston would be a good person to have along – in case there's any details I'm not sure about or… or if I become too emotional to finish what I have to say."

* * *

It was close to 3 AM when CJ's dreams awakened her. The dream had been a jumbled mix of memories and subconscious fears, and probably from some expectant mother hormones. Gary had visited her in her sleep. He seemed so at peace, so happy - smiling and holding hands with a young blonde-haired girl. And then the dream switched to their wedding night when they first made love. She remembered lying in his arms, naked, with nothing between them except her bulging belly, which he enjoyed petting tenderly like a proud future papa. She remembered feeling quite content and happy and realizing that it had been quite some time since she thought about Matt. Gary had become her new savior, taking Matt's place in almost every way imaginable. She wondered if she'd ever see Matt again and long she and Gary would be so happy. But, then the images changed dramatically. Gary's wounded body lay before her. There was a lot of blood, actually tons, pouring from his body onto the ground below. The color washed from his face and his intense blue eyes went blank. A shiver went through her and well as a few tears that she suddenly felt on her face. For a second she didn't know if she was dreaming or not, for such dreams used to wake her quite often over their twelve-plus years of marriage. She had been so happy that she was scared to lose him – since so much of that cursed her life. She instinctively reached over for him but Gary wasn't there – no one was. And then it hit her. Gary was dead, and she was at the ranch … in one of the guest rooms … without Matt by her side. She needed him and climbed out of her bed and headed towards his room.

With dim light illuminating the room she walked quietly over to his bed and climbed under the covers. He was asleep but that was all right with her. Even asleep he could bring her the comfort she needed.

She snuggled up to him carefully, bringing herself closer and closer to him physically, relaxing little by little until she was completely nestled with her head and arm resting on his chest. Maybe Elizabeth was right about her. Maybe she couldn't get along without a man for even second. Maybe she did make out pretty good in the long run. She was blessed to have found two men and a supporting family to love. She couldn't wait to be married to Matt - it seemed she had that dream for all of her life. It a couple of weeks that dream would be reality. Nothing was going to get in their way.

Matt started to rouse and raised an eyelid feeling the presence of a soft, warm body lying against him.

"Hey sunshine. This is nice surprise."

"Hey. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Pleasant surprise turned to concern when he noticed her eyes weren't as clear as usual.

"Bad dream?"

"Uh huh."

He pulled his arm tighter around her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you worried about Johnny seeing Samantha tomorrow?"

"That and a few other things. I think my hormones are playing tricks with my head."

He kissed her again and placed his hand on her abdomen.

"Ah, hormones. I suppose I'll be seeing more of them in the coming months."

"Yeah, and I suppose they'll be worse than last time. I remember one night I got mad over the fact that Gary had put our glassware in the wrong cabinet and I tore into him, screaming at the top of my lungs as I smashed five crystal goblets. I never saw such a look in his eyes."

She heard Matt sigh and stopped the story promptly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here I am going on about him again."

Matt smiled.

"It's okay. I understand."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes before kissing him in what was supposed to be a quick affection of love. It turned into something deeper as Matt pulled her even tighter and increased his hold on her lips.


	25. Chapter 25

**After the Fall – Chapter 25**

_(Thanks for continuing to read this saga! As a little pre-wedding present, there's an inside joke at the end of this chapter that only real LH/PH/MH fans will get.)_

Matt watched as Johnny took a deep breath one last time as they sat waiting for Samantha to walk in the room. He had so much anticipation and anxiety over all the possible outcomes of the meeting that he hadn't said much during their ride up to San Quentin State Prison. Matt remained fairly quiet as well, secretly worried that Johnny wouldn't get the closure he sought and be troubled by the visit the rest of his life.

She finally walked in, dressed in an orange jump suit with chains around her wrists and ankles. The guard took his hold off of her and let her sit across the table from her son. Initially shocked by her appearance, Johnny took another deep breath trying to think of how to greet her.

"Hi," was he could think of to say.

"Hi," she said back.

After a few agonizing moments of awkward silence, Johnny knew he didn't have a lot of time and started blurting out everything he had been wanting to say to her ... for years.

"You know, I was heartbroken after you left. I didn't understand why my mother had abandoned us. I cried for weeks, months even. Had dreams of you and all the possible reasons you left. Dad cried, too. Little Jordan cried at first but then forgot you after a while. I never forgot you. I remember the way you used to fix me breakfast every morning and take us to the park in the afternoons as soon as I got off the school bus. I remember leaning against you when you read stories to us in bed. I remember the way you cried when Janie died. Still after all this time, I don't understand it. How you could have gotten so mixed up with all the wrong people. The kind of people that were evil enough to impair both Dad's and Houston's subconscious and take you away from your children. That's right. I know all about Truman Masters and how he played mind games on Dad – the kind of games that forced him to become violent without notice. Dad never meant to hurt you, by the way, just like he never meant to hurt CJ. He loved you, but not as much as he and the rest of us came to love CJ. If it wasn't for her love and compassion, we might all have become bitter and resentful."

Samantha didn't know what to say to his rant and had to take a moment to process it all.

She turned to Matt.

"Is it true about what Masters did … to both of you?"

Matt nodded.

"I just don't believe it. He's been so good to me. He never once hit me."

Johnny leered at her, perplexed at her response.

Matt placed his hand on Johnny's arm, letting him know that he could take it from here.

"He probably didn't have to. He's probably been controlling your mind for years now, hasn't he?"

She looked at him again, although this time even more startled than during Johnny's rant.

"I know what he can do to people, make them forget things, use fear to control their actions. I figure it's the only way he could get you to do his dirty work and make you leave your kids."

"I was terrified of Gary. And, Truman loves me."

"Yeah, sure he does. Where is he, huh? Did he say he'd be back for you, that he knew people that could help break you out of jail?"

"How did you …?"

"He probably used your fear of Gary and your resentment towards your family, your sister in particular to brainwash you. You missed her funeral, I know - I was there. I saw the pain on CJ's face as her best friend was lowered into the ground. It took her months to get over her death and it still bothers her to this day. You don't seem to be bothered by it. Just like you're not bothered by abandoning your sons. At least it seems that way. But, I have a feeling that deep down inside a mother can never truly stop loving her children. You love your sons, don't you? Just like you loved your daughter. You never wanted to leave them."

She turned to gaze at Johnny who eyes remained fixed on the table, afraid to look up at her face.

"Yes, I do."

He lifted his head and saw a tear in her eye.

She went to touch his hand, a simple but strong gesture meant to reassure and comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I'm so sorry."

The guard came towards her and pried her hand off of his arm.

"That'll be enough ma'am. Your time is up anyway."

But she wasn't ready to leave. She still had so much to say to him now that the lines of communication were just beginning to open. Still with a grip on her arm, the guard urged her to rise from her chair and leave with him. Samantha resisted by tossing her body in any way she could to break free from his grip. But he was too strong and was making great progress removing her from her room and her son.

"Johnny … Mommy loves you. I've always loved …. I never meant …"

And then the door slammed closed behind her, cutting off her words and abruptly ending their visit.

Johnny's lips started quivering as he was overcome with emotion. Matt placed his hand on the back of his neck and tried to console him, but Johnny was beyond words, beyond control. He fell into Matt's arms, letting him hold and comfort him as his father would have done.

* * *

Maggie saw CJ sitting alone in the shade of the tree by the veranda. She was glad she was resting, but wondered if there was something on her mind. How could there not be? Her daughter had been through a lifetime of drama and hurt in a very short time span. And her future was a flurry of activity, a calendar filled with appointments and dates between a wedding, a baby, leaving her job, moving, and selling her home. She walked out in the back yard wondering if she could conjure up some words of wisdom for her.

"Hey, CJ."

"Hi Mom."

CJ watched as her mother sat down laboring a little, still harboring some pain from her wounds a few months earlier.

"How you feeling?"

"Oh, okay I guess. Sure can tell when the rain's a-coming."

CJ managed a slight laugh at her tone.

"I haven't heard you complain once about getting shot."

"Well we Parsons women are pretty tough. Anyway, it was my fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Your heart was in right place. You just wanted Jolie to see her Dad. It turns out it was actually a good move. At least they got to see each other for a brief moment before he died."

"Unlike you."

CJ looked at Maggie startled, wanting her to explain further.

"I've always regretted that decision. If I had know your father was so close to dying, I would have never forbid you from having closure."

"It's okay, Mom. Really. I'm not so sure it's a good thing for a kid to see one of her parents dying. I see what Jolie's had to go through and I wish there was some way I could have kept her from seeing the life leave his eyes."

Enough said, about that subject, Maggie thought.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. A little morning sickness, actually afternoon sickness. Seems to hit me right after lunch."

"Oh, yeah the pregnancy - I almost forgot."

CJ widened her eyes.

"Really?"

"I was referring to Johnny. You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Yeah. If it's not one kid, it's another. I know he's a grown boy, but I can't help it."

"Ah, the worrying never stops. I bet you keep picturing him as a little boy."

Again her mother surprised her.

"Yeah. I remember the first time I met the boys I liked them immediately. Gary was so good with them. And the first time they hugged me and called me Mom, well … it was the greatest feeling in the world."

CJ placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled.

"You thinking of having that amniocentesis?" Maggie asked.

"Not sure. Not even sure about having an ultrasound."

"You wanna know the baby's sex ahead of time or be surprised?"

"Not sure about that either."

"What did Matt say about it?"

"To tell you the truth we haven't really had a chance to talk about it. I think maybe after the wedding we'll have plenty of time to think it over."

Ah, the wedding!

"Speaking of the wedding, I wanted to tell you that Zoey called a few minutes ago. She found a venue for the reception and a minister. He was a little reluctant at first with his schedule and the upcoming Christmas season, but Zoey convinced him to have it on December fifth. That okay with you?"

CJ smiled. "It's okay with me but we might want to check with Jolie – December fifth is also her thirteenth birthday!"

* * *

Carlotta and Maggie were making dinner, comically arguing food preparation as they went about saving CJ from the task of feeding a whole Mormon Tabernacle Choir of house guests.

"It needs more basil!"

"No, it needs more oregano!"

CJ just sat back in the chair and laughed, enjoying the free entertainment.

"This is just like dinner theater," she laughed.

Roy entered the room shortly after.

"Somebody say something about dinner?"

CJ looked over at Roy, all dressed up in one of his suits, complete with red carnation.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up for this?"

He straightened his tie.

"I'm not staying in tonight. I have a date."

CJ widened her eyes at him.

"A date?"

"Uh huh."

"With who?"

"Uh, Catherine Hershey."

"I thought she was married … happily?"

"Was. Widowed a few months ago. And, she's in town, so I'm gonna try to cheer her up a little."

"I bet you are!"

CJ watched as he took his cane and met Will at the door.

"Oh, my chauffeur is here. I'm all ready to go!"

"Chauffeur? Seems like you might need a chaperone, too," quipped Will.

Will waved a quick 'see ya later' to CJ as she shook her head and smiled. Not only was she getting her life together with her first love, but it seemed that Roy was, too.

Her smiled remained for a few minutes until she heard another car pull up outside. She walked outside anxious to see not only Matt, but Johnny as well.

She took one look at him before she rushed to his side and embraced him.

"Mom!" he cried onto her shoulders.

Words weren't needed at a time like this as she just held onto her son far as long as he needed, letting him know that she would always be there for him.

* * *

The next few weeks went flying by. CJ closed another chapter on her life when the house in San Francisco was sold just days after she left her job at The Center. Both were emotional experiences lightened only by the fact that she promised to stay in touch with some of the staff in the future. And now the night before the big day was finally here. CJ was at Zoey's house with all of her closest female friends: Elise, Chris, Maureen, Carol. It was her bachelorette party, complete with non-alcoholic beverages and healthy snacks for the bride/mother-to-be.

"So tell us CJ, tell us something we've all wanted to know for years."

CJ suddenly remembered how much she always hated playing the game of Truth or Dare, especially when she already had an idea of what the question would be. She didn't want to answer anymore than Matt's sister would want to hear the details.

"How is he, I mean really how is he …in bed."

Zoey covered he ears and started for the kitchen.

"I think I left something on the stove."

CJ waited until she left while trying decide how much to tell them.

"Well … " she blushed, then laughed, until the silliness of the question caught up with her. "Oh, I can't kiss and tell."

"Yes you can!"

"C'mon, CJ. Can you at least tell us if it's … you know, good?"

CJ bit her lip thinking for a moment and then shook her head.

"Nope. No can do."

"Well can you tell us if he's better than other men you've had?"

"Zoey it's safe to come back in now!"

She poked her head in.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. With you here I'm bound to keep my big mouth shut."

Her audience sat disappointed.

"Can you at least tell us what you'll be wearing on your wedding night? The red or the black negligee?"

"I haven't decided yet. When I do, would you like me to call you from our honeymoon suite?"

Chris was about to answer her with a resounding yes, but Elise slapped her on her arm.

* * *

Unlike his fiancé, Matt didn't have to refrain from the array of adult beverages that continued being served to their table.

With Murray passed out from having a few too many drinks starting with the letter J, Will and Fred egged the groom on.

"C'mon, Matt. Tell us the truth. With all the women you've been with, how does CJ stack up?"

Matt blushed.

"Well, I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"You're not?" cried Will. "Since when? I seem recall a certain bunk mate of mine telling me quite a few tails of the women you used to 'date'."

"Ah, Will that was a long time ago, when we were a lot younger."

"And before you ever slept with CJ ..."

He had a point.

"Okay, let's just say that CJ made those women pale in comparison."

"Oh, really?"

"And it's not what you think. I didn't love all those other women like I love CJ."

"Not even your first wife?"

"Nope ... well… it was good for a while, but … no, making love to CJ is by far the best. Sex is definitely better when you really love a woman. I highly recommend it. I can't wait to be married tomorrow!"

Fred and Will took a look at each other, rolling their eyes before speaking in unison.

"Whipped!"

Matt took a sip of his beer and quickly changed the subject by confronting Fred with a question.

"So Freddie, when you gonna make an honest woman out of my sister?"

Oh crap, Fred thought. How did he know that Zoey and him had been sleeping together?

"How did you know?"

Murray suddenly raised his head.

"Are you kidding, the entire staff of Houston Industries knows."

Will and Matt watched Murray's head fall back on the table before continuing their plea.

"C'mon, Fred. Fess up!"

Fred gulped and then narrowed his eyes at Will. And then he was distracted by Matt's stare, realizing that he better come up with a good answer and quick! Matt was bigger than him!

"Well … I … we."

"She wouldn't have to change too many letters in her last name, Martin to Milton, unless she wants to hyphenate. A lot of women are doing that now."

"I don't know, Will. Can two people really get along so well, stand to be together so much when their last names are so close in spelling?"

Fred thought Matt's question was utterly ridiculous.

"Why not, just because our last names start and end with the same letters …"

And then Fred saw the smirk on Matt's face and knew what he was trying to do.

"It's okay, Fred. You don't have to tell us right now. It sounds like you've thinking about it though. Am I at least right about that?"

He refused to answer and took another swallow of his drink until his glass was empty.

"Ah, waitress, could I have another refill?"


	26. Chapter 26

**After the Fall – Chapter 26**

After only three weeks of planning and preparation, everything was coming together amazingly well. And after thirteen plus years of waiting, the big day was finally here!

CJ's posse of females gathered at Zoey's house, a bit weary from the late night bachelorette festivities but all in all, not too worse for wear. The bride was glowing. It could have been from the pregnancy hormones or just the shear joy of knowing she'd finally be Mrs. Mattlock Houston by the end of the day. Either way she was so abundantly happy that she barely felt nervous. Her friends all marveled at her composure as her hair and make up were done in between enjoying a bagel and some juice for breakfast.

Her bridal party was fairly large, after all, how could she avoid including all of her closest friends and family in the long-waited occasion? Jolie, Zoey, Chris, Maureen, Carol, and Elise would all stand beside her. Carlotta would be there, too, sitting next to Maggie in the front pew after being escorted by one of Matt's groomsmen. Will, Murray, Fred, Johnny, and Jordan were joined by Vince Novelli, who had flown in on the red eye just hours prior. Mama Novelli just had to accompany her son - there was no way she was going to miss this event – the same sentiment expressed time and time again by all of their guests.

Dubbed as the wedding of the decade, the press were onto them, staking out the church and reception hall since early in the morning while live updates were being broadcast on four major networks in the hours leading up to the wedding. All of this commotion might have made any other bride beset with nerves, but not CJ. She was marrying her best friend today - finally, and she was having his baby – again. With all the drama in the past year, overlooking the small things came easy, especially when she focused on everything the day had to offer.

The stylist finished with her hair and CJ stood as her friends admired her beauty.

"Oh, my CJ!"

"You always did look good in white."

Jolie walked closer and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"You look beautiful Mom."

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Boy, seeing my parents get married is by far the best birthday present a girl could get!"

As CJ embraced her daughter again she spotted an emotional mother of the bride out of the corner of her eye. Her mother was human after all.

* * *

Matt was in one of the rooms off the church sanctuary, true to form, nervously tying and retying and retying his tie.

"Some things never change," Vince chuckled.

"Don't just stand there and shake your head at me, Vince. Help me with this damn thing!"

"Are you kidding? Do you think I can do it any better?"

"Well who's gonna help me tie my tie then?"

Will spoke up. "Why don't you ask Mr. Sartorial Splendor in the flesh? He'll be arriving any minute."

Matt thought that was a good idea and removed his tie for the interim.

"Expecting any trouble?" Vince asked, trying to make conversation, "God, I can't believe I just said that. How stupid of me."

Will shook his head slowly, fragile at the moment because he thought he could handle his booze better than Murray could the previous night.

"Trouble always follows Matt, CJ too. That's why they're perfect for each other. In fact I think Jolie's inherited that gift, and I'm sure the next kid will be just like them."

Matt leered at him.

"Thanks, cuz."

"You bet."

"Anyway Vince, I did hire extra security in case of uninvited guests."

He nodded at the window.

"Like them?"

"It seems they've been with me every step of the way throughout all the major events in my life. Wouldn't be the same without them!" he humored.

"Guess that's what being a rich, good-looking and successful private ye will get ya," noted Will.

Speak of the devil. No sooner than Matt mentioned the press than a commotion erupted amongst them. Matt, Vince and Will peered through a gap in the drapes watching them argue amongst themselves over who had the rights to get close enough to get the best shot.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, one of the reporters was using the distraction to slip past security guards and into the church. The door to the room opened and a camera bulb flashed in Matt's face.

"What the hell?"

Vince tried to subdue the invader by himself but the photographer turned out to be a bit younger and stronger than him. As Vince's body went propelling towards the floor, he fell against Will, significantly impairing what little balance he had. Matt instinctively sprung into action by swinging his arm back and bringing it into the photographer's face like a missile. But the photographer ducked and swung back, hitting Matt square in the jaw. Matt went hurling to the floor as Johnny and Jordan, who had just arrived, stood in the doorway and shook their heads at the 'elderly' warriors. They rushed over to the photographer and subdued him easily by firmly grabbing hold of his arms while Matt sprang to his feet and grabbed the camera and pulled out the film.

"Send me a bill," he said as the boys escorted the invader off.

Matt wiped his hand along his chin and then brought it in front of his eyes. He was bleeding, and now his skin was probably swelling up and bruising.

"Oh, great. This will look splendid in all of our wedding photos," he said as he looked in the mirror.

"You need ice. Anybody got some ice?" Vince inquired.

"I'm afraid ice alone may not do it," mentioned Will.

They stood wondering for a moment what to do as Roy arrived with Jolie in tow.

"What happened to you?" Roy asked as soon as he took a look at him.

"A photographer's fist," Will answered.

Jolie came closer and placed her hand on his chin, turning his head to examine the wound.

"I think I know what to do."

She used her cell to call Zoey.

"Hey squirt, what's up?"

"Is the stylist still with Mom?"

She glanced behind her.

"Yeah, why?"

"I can't tell you right now. Can you send her over to the groom's room? We need her for something, and tell her to bring her makeup bag."

"Makeup bag? Uh, okay."

* * *

After cosmetic help arrived, Roy adjusted Matt's tie and gave him a manly slap-hug on his back. Matt excused his groomsmen for a few minutes wanting a moment alone with his pride and joy.

He took Jolie by her hands, holding her arms out and twirling her around.

"Would you look at you! My goodness you look pretty!"

While Jolie blushed, a picture formed in Matt's mind of walking her down the aisle some day. God, she was growing up so fast!

"Being it's your birthday and all, I wanted to give you a little something. Thirteen is a very special age, and it's been quite a year for you. I'm very proud of you. Through it all, you acted like a real champ."

He handed her a little jewelry box, professionally wrapped in shimmering purple paper with a yellow bow on top.

"Go ahead – open it."

She lifted the lid and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Houston! It's beautiful!"

She pulled out a dainty necklace, a pure gold charm in the shape of a duck, with a diamond marking the eye.

"I figured that this is much more sophisticated for a lady of your experience and grace to have than an old stuffed animal."

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him.

"Oh, Houston! Thank you so much! I love it! This is definitely the best birthday gift ever!"

She turned her back to him so that he could help her with the necklace, then walked over the mirror, admiring it on her while also catching a reflection of her father's proud face.

She turned and smiled at him.

"I don't know how you did it or if I ever told you, but I'm so glad you found me. For a while I thought I would be trapped in that hole forever."

He smiled.

"I never would have never stopped looking for you."

"I think I knew that, but I was still so scared, that is until I saw Janie."

He released his embrace and looked at her.

"Janie?"

"Yeah, she appeared to me as an angel or something when I was in that hole. She smiled and said that my parents were coming for me, and then she just evaporated and disappeared into thin air."

This news stunned Matt.

"Can you tell me what she looked like?"

"Sure. She was wearing a yellow dress and had blonde hair, tied up in bows."

Matt's heart raced, recalling that same image.

"I saw her when I was in the woods, too Jolie. She pointed and told me which direction to go to find you."

"My God! You saw her, too?"

"Yeah."

Murray poked his head in the door, tapping his watch.

"Hey you two! Better get a move on. The wedding's about to start!"

They headed towards the door about to get in their places when Jolie stopped and turned to look her father in the eyes.

"I love you, Dad."

Matt smiled and blinked several times, stunned to finally hear her call him Dad, and with I love you to boot.

"I love you, too."

He took her hand and kissed it as tears drenched his eyes.

* * *

The organist played softly as all the guests arrived and were seated. Maggie admired the way the flowers and candles adorned the charming church as Johnny escorted her to her seat and Jordan escorted Carlotta. Vince came right after them, escorting his mother where she took her place along side them.

Having recovered somewhat from his injury and his emotions, Matt walked out from the side door, smiling, with his groomsmen following in line behind him. Maggie thought all the groomsmen looked very handsome, especially the youngest members, Johnny and Jordan, who for some reason kept reminding her of her late husband.

The music changed and they all turned their focus to the women dressed in matching sleeveless floor length lilac-colored gowns. First to walk down the aisle was Maureen, followed soon after by Carol, then Chris, Elise, Zoey and lastly Jolie. Matt was sure there were some teenage boys bound to make their move on his gorgeous daughter and did a quick scan for any potential suitors while making a mental note to stock up on ammunition. He winked at her as she took her place in at the altar.

The music changed again, doing a crescendo as the tempo slowed down to a stately march. Roy came into view with who Matt thought was the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm. Dressed in white satin gown with what looked to be diamonds hand sewn into her bodice, her skirt of several layers of silk brushed along the floor. Her gown was sleeveless like her bridesmaids and divulged a bit of cleavage accentuated by her changing bustline, thanks in part to her pregnancy. She had her hair up in a loose twist with a few curls cascading around her hairline with a tiny bouquet of flowers clipped in the twist in lieu of a veil.

She beamed at Matt as Roy held tight to her, and not until she joined him at the altar did her expression wane when she saw the strange swelling on his face.

Through her gritted teeth she murmured sideways at him, "What happened to you?"

"Ah, I'll tell you later," he subtly responded as he fixed his focus on the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are joined together today to join these two people in holy matrimony. Their journey has been a long road to get here, marked by family drama, health issues, and tragedy. But through it all Mattlock and Callista Jolene have been the best of friends, always there for each other, through thick and thin, never once waning of their love for one another."

CJ spoke sideways, "Did he just call me by my given name?"

"Uh huh," Matt discretely replied.

Hiccup.

"So let's get on with the ceremony shall we? Let's see what comes next, oh yeah, your vows. You got rings?"

Murray nudged Will with his arm.

"Oh, ah yeah … ah right here."

Hiccup.

"Okay, Mattlock do you take Callista …"

Matt leaned in and whispered softly.

"It's CJ, remember?"

"Huh?"

"CJ. Everybody calls her CJ. She never goes by her given name. She hates it."

The minister shook his head.

"Oh, okay Mattlock, do you take BJ to be your lawful wedded wife?"

CJ rolled her eyes. This minister was beginning to tick her off!

It was her turn to speak up.

"It's CJ. C... J... Get it?"

Most of the wedding party and few people in the first pew heard her correct the minister.

"Well you don't have to shout," he responded.

Hiccup.

"Okay, take three. Do you Mattlock take thee _CJ _to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part, so help you God?"

Matt narrowed his eyes at the minister trying to figure out if he was swearing in or pledging his love.

"Ah, yes. I do."

Hiccup.

"And do you _CJ,_ take thee Mattlock to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part, indivisible with liberty and justice for all."

CJ arched an eyebrow at him.

"I do."

By now the minister was beginning to wonder why everybody was looking at him oddly.

"Okay, let's see ah … oh you may place the rings on each others fingers."

"We did that already."

"You did? Oh, okay, let's see here … okay, I got this. Oh … okay I'm going to just cut to the chase. I have an early morning Advent service to prepare for … With the power invested in me and under California law, I now announce you husband and wife."

Hiccup.

"You may kiss your bride."

At least he got that right. Matt turned to CJ and placed a long, intense and passionate kiss on her lips much to the pleasure of everyone in the room.

"Ah ladies and gentleman, may I now introduce to you for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Mattlock Austin."

The whole bridal party turned and shouted at him.

"It's Houston!"

Their voices were so loud that he nearly fell over.

He took another glance at his notes.

"Oh sorry. Mr. and Mrs. Mattlock Houston!"

Everyone cheered and applauded for the happy couple unaware the drunken minister was fading fast.

"Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than … it's a bird, it's a plane …"

His words faded as he slowly sank to the floor. It seemed the stress of the holiday season was too much for him. Somewhere between the rehearsal and the wedding, he must have been drinking wine instead of water.

CJ and Matt headed down the aisle and stopped in the narthex, kissing again as the wedding party joined them. One by one they all greeted each guest until the sanctuary was empty except for the snoring minister by the altar. To think that they were afraid that violence or danger would make their appearance at their wedding, they never thought that a drunken minister would be the highlight! Good thing he already signed the marriage license with all the correct information and good thing that CJ had already looked it over carefully like the Harvard-trained lawyer she was. Someday real soon they figured they'd look back on this and laugh.

Matt and CJ climbed into the limo and immediately tore into one another. Their kisses intensified and Matt was sure he'd take right there and then in the limo. They were close to removing clothes or at least lifting away certain parts of clothes when they both broke free of their lips and burst into laughter.

"Did you hear what he said?"

"I can't believe it!"

"He must have had been on some bender before the ceremony. I mean who knew that a man of the cloth could tie one on!"

"And apparently not too well!"

Someday soon was today as they erupted into laughter again as the limo sped to reception hall.

* * *

All throughout the reception CJ and Matt rarely spent a second away from each other. Their hands remained clasped and whenever the spoons hit the glasses, they obliged their guests ten-fold by remaining lip-locked for more than a few seconds.

About the only time they parted is when Matt took the dance floor with Jolie. CJ smiled and cried at the same time when she saw them together, thinking back to a time in her life when she thought she'd never see them dance at a wedding with each other, let alone even meet. From across the room she could see Carlotta crying at the sight and CJ knew why for she was feeling it, too. Even on her big day she couldn't stop thinking about the husband she shared her life with for the previous thirteen years, and the other father in Jolie's life that would never get the chance to dance at his daughter's wedding.

The song ended and Matt walked over and took CJ's hand, leading her back to the dance floor.

He noticed her wistful expression and brought her close to him, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"Are you kidding? I'm having the time of my life!"

He pulled her even closer, not totally convinced of the answer.

"How about you?" she asked.

"The best day of my life, and it's not just because I finally got to marry my best friend."

"Oh?"

"Earlier, just before the ceremony, Jolie told me she loved me …. And called me 'Dad'."

CJ smiled and kissed him, and that kiss made her think back to a day so long ago when she and her best friend spent an afternoon of fishing together, and kissed her for the very first time.

_"I still can't believe you caught more fish than me, CJ!"_

_She proudly shrugged her shoulders._

_"I just got lucky I guess."_

_"Got lucky? I say there's something in the bait you used. Some kind of secret ingredient that lured all the fish to your line."_

_"Well, actually … it's an ancient Parson family fishing secret. If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."_

_"Oh really now! You wouldn't kill me. I'm your best friend, CJ."_

_"It's just a joke, Houston. I'd sooner kiss you than kill you any day."_

_He stopped and softened his voice._

_"Would you?"_

_She looked at him puzzled._

_"Would I what?"_

_"Kiss me."_

_"Kiss you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Before she could give him an answer or even think for that matter, he made the decision for her by grabbing her fishing pole from her hands and tossing it aside. As she watched it fall to the ground, he pulled her close by wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"Houston, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm gonna kiss you."_

_She studied his dark brown eyes a second contemplating all the ramifications that would come with that motion. But it was only for a second as she saw the opportunity to slip out of his grip by ducking down and out of his arms, fleeing his embrace._

_"CJ … wh … where are you going?"_

_"If you want to kiss me, you're gonna have to catch me!" she yelled as she tore off towards the house, leaving Matt to chase after her with the tackle box and fishing poles to carry._

_They approached the house a few minutes later, both breathing hard, and with CJ clearly beating him by a mile._

_"That was dirty, Parsons. Down right dirty."_

_She grinned in between breaths._

_"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it, huh?"_

_Oh, he knew exactly what he was going to do about it. Only this time, he was going to be quicker and more assertive._

_"This."_

_He grabbed her arms forcefully with both of his hands and brought his lips onto hers with a strong attack and quick release._

_She shrugged her shoulders, acting totally unphased by his action._

_"Okay I guess you earned it, Houston, seeing that you're going off to war tomorrow."_

_Oh, she had to remind him! He was trying to forget about that for a few hours._

_She saw the expression on his face dramtically change as he moved to sit down on the porch swing, leaving a place for her to sit down next to him._

_"Houston?"_

_He was staring out into space for a few seconds before he responded._

_"I'm scared, CJ."_

_She had no words for him, and fortunately didn't need them. For Matt it was a comfort just to have her near._

_Bill Houston went downstairs for breakfast the next morning and caught the view of the two companions in the living room together. Somewhere between dinner and the late show, they had drifted off to sound sleep. Matt had his feat propped up on the ottoman with his head leaning on the back of the sofa and his hand resting on CJ's shoulder. CJ laid across the sofa with the side of her head resting on a pillow on Matt's lap and a blanket wrapped around her._

_Bill shook his head and smiled, knowing in his heart that these two young souls, who had been best of friends for eight years now, could easily fall in love if they weren't so dang stubborn. Someday he knew they would be married to each other, but probably only after a long and arduous courtship._


End file.
